


Am I Yours?

by Gen60



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Fifty Shades (Movies) RPF, Fifty Shades of Grey (2015), Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey References, Drama & Romance, Erotica, F/M, Falling In Love, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 68,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gen60/pseuds/Gen60
Summary: Ana is a filing clerk for Grey Enterprises. When Christian Grey needs to travel to Russia to finalize a major software deal, he discovers that he needs a translator to accompany his team. Ana is the only person that can speak fluent Russian. She embarks on a romantic journey once she accepts the job as Christian's Translator.





	1. Christian's interesting discovery

Most student's work in either fast food or retail. Last summer I was lucky enough to get a job as a filing clerk through a staffing agency working at Grey Enterprises. A prestigious investment firm known for it's overnight success.

Pay was far better than most and the job felt more like a cake walk than an actual job. I would have been a fool not to accept the position when it was offered to me. Filing was the kind of job that worked well with my personality

I'm an organized person on the worst of days making the quality and efficiency of my work . Not to say I was a loner but when it came to my work I preferred to do it myself. Fortunately filing isn't a job that requires alot of socialization, which makes cat fights and politics almost minimal.

I arrived bright and early at 0730 AM to start organizing loose filing from the night before. Filing was a great transition job but not a career choice that I felt comfortable with. I wanted to be a nurse. I loved people, all people and I had a gift for caring for others. After watching a few seasons of "ER" I knew that was what I wanted to do with my life. Saving lives brought both excitement and life fulfillment. I spent a year saving and working then 2 years ago I made the decision to apply to the nursing program and to my surprise I was accepted right away.

Grey Enterprises had been more than accommodating with my erratic schedule between classes and clinical placements. I was expecting a regular day of paper pushing but was taken off guard by an unusual phone call on a friday afternoon.

Ring! Ring!

"Good Morning! File Room, Ana Speaking!"

"Good Morning!" The deep male voice replied. "I have a question that is has nothing to do with filing."

"OK!" I asked skeptically "What question do you have for me?"

"Can you speak fluent Russian?" He asked

"Yes I can!" I stated with quivers of hesitation in my voice "Why do you ask?"

"I need a Russian Translator to assist me on a business trip in two weeks." He stated sternly.

"Who is this?" I demanded

"This is Christian Grey." He replied .

Christian Grey was the CEO and founder of Grey Enterprises. A notoriously successful but private business man that was rumored to be extremely handsome. I was a nobody working an entry level position. His call was a shock to say the least. I didn't even think that he even knew who is I was let alone my name. Was there no one else that could do the job? I seemed like an odd ball choice. I would want to have only my most trusted advisors with me on a business trip where I was representing my company's products and efficiency. Why choose someone that you have never met? Christian's proposal intrigued me and I had to know more.

"Can I come down to your office and speak to you face to face?" He asked "I prefer it"

"Absolutely!" I said practically jumping out of my seat with excitement

"I'll be down in 15 mins." He stated with a strict business-like tone that I could only assume he used with all his employees.

We said our goodbye's and hung up the phone. My mind was racing with questions. How did he even know that I was fluent in Russian? Why was there no one else on his chief of staff that could do the job? and why not use use one of those earbud translator's instead? I hadn't spoke Russian or told anyone that I was fluent in the language.

I stopped momentarily remembering that I had mentioned it once in the initial interview for the filing clerk position but I didn't think that the interviewer had taken note of it. In fact he didn't seem impressed at all.

15 minutes later I heard the sound of dress shoes tapping down the hall with perfect rhythm. I heard it soft at first then it became louder and louder then stopped. I turned around to face the door filled with curiosity for the man that had demanded my undocumented expertise in a business transaction. Christian Grey stood in the small doorway to my small cluttered office. He was definitely a sight to marvel at. He was approx. 6" tall, with with short brown hair, and a freshly shaved face. He stood with perfect posture as though he had a metal rod inside his body holding him taut from head to toe. His affect was restrictive as though he was guarding all his emotions all his might. His shoulder's were square but not large. It was hard not to notice his muscular body and toned physique through the expensive suit that he was wearing. He was a perfect man from an aesthetic perspective. His perfectly proportioned facial features could have easily put any celebrity to shame and he was standing right in front of me.

"Hi!" I said nervously jumping up from my chair to greet him like a king from the 17th century.

"Were you the one that I was speaking on the phone earlier?" He asked in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes Yes! You asked me about my ability to speak Russian Fluently." I said nervously fumbling over my words.

He ran his fiery blue eyes up and down my body from head to toe for a few long awkward moments before opening his mouth to speak "I have to admit you are not what I pictured when It was mentioned to me earlier that the filing clerk spoke fluent Russian." He said

"What were you expecting?" I asked a sudden surge of self-consciousness flooding my already scrambled brain

"Someone that had more Russian facial features, blonde, and tall perhaps" He said being careful to emphasize each descriptor.

"I see!" I said with a slight nervous laugh "THAT is probably because I am not of Russian decent and I have no accent. What exactly do you need a Russian Translator for anyway?"

He looked at me again with his big, beautiful blue eyes examining my face more closely this time "I have a business trip to Russia in a few weeks, as we are trying to expand into a totally different market. I need someone that can speak, read and write Russian to accompany me. I do not have anyone on my Chief of staff with enough knowledge of the language to translate sufficiently for me. Then your name came up our last board meeting "He said in one long breath explaining his rationale.

I could tell by the way he spoke and conducted himself that he was a man that did not like his time wasted. I had a small window of opportunity to say yes to him. If not, he would surely find someone else that could do the job just as well.

"When is this business trip?" I asked

"I leave two weeks from today" He answered "The trip will be 3 days in length depending on how well negotiations go"

I can't believe that this is happening to me, My stomach was tying itself in knots while my heart quickened it's pace till I could feel it thundering inside me. I wanted to go badly, I knew that a trip like this only came once in a lifetime. I had butterfly's dancing around in my stomach. Christian Grey needing me, I didn't think that he needed anybody. He was rich enough that he had expert's in almost every field at his beckon and call.

"There is no one else that works for you that you could ask? Just me?" I asked. For some reason I needed verbal confirmation that this was really happening.

"No, not at the moment" He said maintaining his emotionless stare

"Would you accompany me as my translator?" He asked softening his once expressionless face

"So I have a rare skill that you need? "I giggled with excitement

"Yes" He stated with a slight laugh "Is there anything that I can say to put your mind at ease?"

"Is the trip paid for? Will there be someone covering for me in the file room?" I asked

"I have another part-time employee hired to do odd jobs around the building. She will be covering you and the trip is completely paid for." He answered parting his mouth into a wide smile.

With that he left the room as quickly as when he arrived. He body displaying a complete sense of control and confidence. I gave a huge sigh as though I had been holding my breath the entire time. So this is what it's like to be in the same room as Christian Grey for 10 minutes. What will it be like to spend a full 3 days with him in another country? I couldn't wait to find out.


	2. Off to Russia

He went through each person as though they were close friends of his. Clark, the chief finance officer . Ros, The Chief operating officer. Matt, was a lawyer. All three took turns shaking my hand and welcoming me to the team.

"Welcome" everyone said in unison as Christian introduced me

"Thank you!" I said smiling nervously. Trying to hide my anxiety.

Christian handed each person a boarding pass from his carry-on bag and we all headed towards the boarding area. Maybe it was because I had only been on an airplane a few times, but the process seemed long. I followed the team as we were escorted to the plane and into our seats. Christian motioned for me to sit first, before sitting down in the seat next to mine. He seemed elegantly silent as we waited for the announcement from the flight attendant to end and the plane to take off.

"You haven't flown much, have you?" he asked noticing my nervousness and fascination in my surroundings.

"No! I haven't" I agreed with a nervous half smile.

"do you want the window seat or would that make it worse?" he asked politely

"You can have the window seat" I replied

"I just want you to be comfortable, I have flown thousands of times. Besides the flight is a good 16 hours." He said.

"I see!" I answered. "I'll be OK! 16 hours is long but i should be fine"

"I usually just sleep when I'm flying" He said "Makes the time pass, and sometimes helps me with Jet Lag"

"Do you mind if I study?" I asked motioning to my carry-on bag.

"Not at all" Christian replied curiously "What are you studying?"

"Nursing!" I said proudly

"Some of the most caring and compassionate women are nurses. Nursing is a great profession. My mother is a doctor; I have great respect for anyone that cares for the sick" He said

"Wow!" I said taken off guard "Thank you! I worked as a health care aid for a short period after high school and fell in love with the profession. That means a lot to me"

I could barely contain my joy. Christian not only liked me but I felt that he had a respect for me as well. I cracked open my nursing textbook to try and study but i found Christian's presence to be very distracting. Butterflies danced in my stomach as i tried to get some of my reading done, but my heart was racing too fast to concentrate. Twenty mins into the flight he fell asleep in his slightly reclined chair with his head resting away from me. Only after he had fallen asleep did I make any progress with my studying. I studied for a few hours, with surprising success. However, the words all started to blur together as I started to become tired. I turned my back to Christian, reclined my seat and curled up in my seat for a short nap.

I woke up approximately 4 hours later. I looked over at Christian. He had his head phones on and was staring intensely at the movie screen. He looked over at me as i started to shift my body around and took the head phones off, setting them aside.

"How was your rest?" He asked looking over

"I know I needed it, but I think that my neck has a cramp" I said massaging the area

"Try doing some stretches in your seat, like this" He said demonstrating the stretch on himself. He gently placed his hand on on my neck to show where i should feel the stretch. His hand was so warm and soothing, i could feel my eyes close as i embraced the pleasure of his touch.

"Thanks" I said copying Christian's stretches

"We are only half-way through the flight" He said changing the subject "Do you want some headphones to watch a movie"

"Only half-way?" I said sounding very surprised "What movie is on?"

"The Pianist" Christian said

"Awesome!" I said with excitement "Something I can relate to and something I haven't seen a ½ dozen times"

"relate too?" He asked curiously

"I play piano" I said proudly "I find it to be very rewarding and relaxing"

"I play too!" he said sounding impressed "Suzuki or Royal conservatory?"

"Royal Conservatory" I responded smiling from ear to ear

"Your technical then" He said sounding even more impressed

"I'd love to see what you can do" He said smiling

We both placed the headphones on a watched the movie in silence. I slept the rest of the flight after the movie was finished. Christian did the same. Christian and I woke up to the flight attendant making the announcement that we had arrived.


	3. First Date

Each member of the team picked up their baggage. We all walked to the front door to the airport to catch our taxi. The team and I piled into a Taxi SUV. Christian let the driver know which hotel that we would be staying at, then it sped off. I had the privilege of a window seat. I took the opportunity to take in all the beauty and culture that Russia had to offer. I was in awe of every road, every building and every person that I passed. It had surpassed my highest expectations. The rest of the team seemed unfazed by the sites around them, as though they had seen it all before. They chatted amongst themselves about business ideas and projects. I pushed everything from my mind, nothing concerned me. I was just the translator, on a trip that felt like a dream vacation. We got to our hotel at 10 pm. It had been a long day and all I felt like doing was going to sleep. We checked in to our rooms at the front desk, Christian had ensured that each member had their own room. I grabbed my bags and headed up to my room. I felt like i may be too tired to have a shower in the morning, so i planned to shower before bed. I opened my suitcase and grabbed my hygiene items and pajamas and headed to the shower. I heard a light knock at the door just before I entered the bathroom. I opened the door to reveal, Christian in jeans and a t-shirt, leaning on the door frame. He looked so good, even in a simple ensemble.

"Are you hungry?" he asked

"I'm tired and hungry!" I stated in agreeance.

"Should have slept more on the plane" He joked

"Can I take you for dinner?" He asked. "I know that it is late, but we won't be long! We both have important business tomorrow"

"Sure!" I said smiling "I'd love to! Just give me a few minutes to get dressed"

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "How long? It's late!" he said

"2 minutes' tops!" I said with assurance "I'm not the type to take forever."

"They all say that" He called after i had shut the door.

I quickly stripped my pajamas and put on a knee length red dress, with black nylon and a pair of 2 inch black closed toed stilettos. As promised I was standing at the door in front of Christian in under 5 minutes flat. I could tell by his face that he seemed extremely pleased with my appearance. We smiled at the sight of each other standing in the hotel hallway.

"Let's go!" he said with firm direction.  
"Is anyone else joining us? "I asked with curiosity.

"No, the team all went to sleep, plus I think that they ate on the plane" He said.

"ok" I said with excitement moving towards the elevator.

Butterflies began to dance again around in my stomach as I followed Christian through the hotel lobby and too the street. For some reason, i felt safe with Christian despite being in a foreign country. My head was filled with so many questions. Did he take all his employees out late at night for dinner when he was on a business trips? Does he like me as more than a valuable employee? What does he see in me, i'm so plain? He opened the door of the hotel for me, as we both stepped on to the cold, sidewalk. What a gentleman! I thought as my heart picked up pace.

"I don't want to go too far from the hotel, this is my first time in Russia" He remarked nervously.

"This is my first time as well" I stated honestly.

He stopped suddenly as if hearing disturbing information for the first time "If it is your first time here how do you speak fluent Russian?"

"Oh" I stated caught off guard "I studied Russian, mostly through Youtube, skype and instagram" as we walked side by side down the dark street.

"I've never met anyone that had the drive to learn a language to fluency, when it is not in their blood" He replied intrigued.

He opened the door to a small pub-like restaurant, so I could walk in first. The place was small, dark and empty. There was a sign by the door that read "Please seat yourself" in Russian. It had a club atmosphere to it, i imagined that on a weekend it would be jam-packed with locals looking to unwind. There was a small stage at the back, that had an old grand piano on it. The place was filled with wooden tables and chairs, that looked like they had been taken out of an old western saloon. He turned to me.

"I want you to know that this is not the type of place that I usually bring my staff, let alone a lady" He said with a hint of embarrassment

"I don't mind, actually I'm kind of curious what kind of food that they serve here." I said offering positive reassurance.

"You never cease to surprise me" He replied feeling more at ease.

I gave him a small smile as he pulled a chair out and motioned for me to sit down in it. I waited till he took a seat opposite mine. Closely watching his perfect physique with every movement. He was all smiles as he looked over at me in my red dress.

"I wonder what kind of music that they usually have playing here" I said motioning to the stage where the old piano stood.

"Not something that we are familiar with" He said making small talk.

"Do you always take your employees for dinner late at night?" I asked with curiosity, trying hard not to insult him.

"Only when the opportunity allows me too, and I have a desire to get to know that employee on a person level" He replied.

"I see" I said looking around feeling a little uncomfortable.

He gazed into my eyes from across the table, with a half-smile. "You seem nervous; do you find me intimidating?" he asked looking seductively surprised

"Very" I replied looking down at my water.

"Don't be, I'm just a regular guy" he said trying to put me at ease.

"Not sure i believe that but I'll try." I said skeptically.

The waitress came by to ask for our drink order in Russian. I translated Christian's drink order to the waitress , then I ordered a virgin cocktail for myself.

"What did you order for yourself?" He asked curiously as he took a sip of water.

"A Virgin Cranberry juice" I said

"Why no Alcohol?" He asked attempting to pry "it's not as though we have to drive home"

"I just don't feel comfortable getting incapacitated with my boss. I would prefer to keep my job" I said defending my decision.

"You definitely won't be losing your job" He said smiling "if anything you have caught my attention, with your unique skillset"

"Do you mean by speaking Russian?" I asked surprised.

"That amongst other things" He stated mysteriously.

"I see, care to share what those "Things" are" I asked.

"You are intelligent and surprising. I have never met someone that learned to speak a language that they had no exposure to as a child. You are kind, caring and honest and strikingly beautiful." He said proudly "We have just met; I can't help but wonder what other surprises you have lurking within"

"You are giving me way too much credit!" I answered with a slight laugh "I learned Russian because I like the sound of the language"

"I don't know anyone that had the discipline to become fluent, though. It's amazing, how did you accomplish that?" He answered with assurance.

"I have always been good at learning. I started by listening to Russian music, then I subscribed to several Russian tutors on YouTube, I was then able to connect with Native Russian speakers through skype. Then, I went down to the public library and took out books to read in Russian. I started slowly. For example, the first 6 months I read children's books. As my reading, writing and speaking improved, so did my readying level. You would be surprised to see how fast you pick up a new language when you are speaking, listening and reading daily" I explained brightly

"Wow!" He remarked "That is dedication. All because you enjoy the sound of the language"

"I enjoy the language, movies and music actually. Learning a new language is like cracking a code" I said happily

He smirked "You see that Piano over there in the corner of the stage"

"yes!" I replied "Of course"

"I want you to go over there and play me a song" he said clearly trying to push my buttons

"Christian I don't think that we are even allowed to play it" I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ask! The waitress" he responded playfully "I want to hear you play"

When the waitress came by to ask for our meal orders I asked if the patrons were allowed to play the piano. She said that it was there was no one around and if I knew how to play and wanted to that I was welcome to do so.

"Well?" Asked Christian impatiently "Are they going to allow it?"

"Yes, as long as you know what you're doing" I said after the waitress had left

"play a song that reminds you of me" He laughed

"I barely know you, so don't get insulted if it's not what you expect" I teased

I walked up to the piano slowly thinking about the kind of song that reminds me of Christian. Christian seemed very formal, confident and in control professionally. However, he seemed playful, sexy and funny outside of that. I wanted to make Christian laugh. I sat at the piano and started to Play Beethoven's 5th symphony. Christian sat back in his chair listening to the melody as though it was the greatest song he had ever heard. When I was done, I heard a single pair of hands clapping. I slowly walked back to the table, Semi - embarrassed that i could not come up with something better.

"I have to admit I expected something a bit more original" He teased

"You put me on the spot Christian, what was I supposed to do" I said shocked at his response.

"Now, It's my turn" He responded seductively

I smiled back, I couldn't help it. I had considered creating a tinder profile but I'm glad that I hadn't. Christian had a harsh reputation. He was seen as formal, punctual, strict and ruthless business man. However, he had a softer side that is not seen by many. It was a pleasant surprise. Originally I thought that I would have a mini-vacation, where I helped translate in business meetings. I never thought that I would be able to relate to the infamous Christian Grey. I continued to sneak looks at Christian as I ate my meal. There was no mistaken the chemistry that was happening at the table. I caught Christian looking intently at me and smiling. What a great feel.

"I want to hear another song, Beethoven's 5th doesn't fit me at all" He said smirking seductively.

"Come on Christian, give me a minute to think" I said playfully.

I waited a few minutes before going back up to the piano to present Christian with a song that would better suit him. I sat down at the piano, this time I sang and played the "Kiss me" by six pence non the richer. When I finished the song, I heard a single set of loud clapping. Turned my head towards the table that Christian and I shared to see him standing and clapping loudly.

"I love it" He said loudly as I walked back to the table "Do you want to go?"

"Yes! I'm quite tired" I said "It's late, we have work to do in the morning"

Christian had already taken care of the check. He offered his hand, we held hands as though we were already a couple as we left the restaurant. I said Good Bye to the waitress as we opened the door to leave. I felt a cool gust of air sent chills down my spine as we made our way down the street back to the hotel. Christian opened the door, like a gentleman for me to enter the hotel. I held his hand as we walked through the lobby, up the elevator and to my room

"Thank you for the dinner Christian, you are a complete gentleman. You have officially out done every boyfriend I have ever had" I said beaming from ear to ear

"Those are some sad boyfriends you've had then" He teased

"Maybe that's why they aren't around anymore then" I responded with a giggle.

"Can I come in?" He asked

"Yes!" I practically yelled happily

I quickly pulled out my card to open the door to my room. He followed me inside. He pulled me closer kissed me longer and with more passion than before, running his hand down my sides down to ass. I opened my mouth wider to allow him to push his tongue inside. My heart wanted to go all the way but my mind knew that he was my boss and i was on a business trip. I did not want the team to think that i'm using my sexually to move up the ladder or that i was shopping for a sugar daddy. I was used to being respected and well liked. I was not looking for my life to change. I was in the middle of an intense nursing degree and i wanted to focus on finishing it. Being with Christian was fun and exciting, but my career was more important right now. I wanted Christian to be aware of that. I gently pushed him away. He seemed insulted.

"Is something wrong?" He asked concerned "I thought that you wanted this as much as i do"

"I do Christian" i sighed "I can't be sleeping with my boss not matter how amazing he is. Plus, what kind of a girl goes to third base on the first date"

"are you concerned i will think less of you?" He asked surprised

"The thought had crossed my mind" I said honestly "I don't want anyone thinking i'm looking for a sugar daddy either"

"No one but you and i have any idea that our relationship is anything but formal" Christian said offering reassurance

He sat next to me on the couch. He looked intensely into my eyes, and for the first time since we landed in Russia he was serious.

"I am a very direct person, so i'm going to be direct with you right now. I would like to pursue a relationship in the future. If you do not want that i understand. I understand your reservations, but i would never look down on you for embracing your feelings and taking a risk. I have enjoyed every minute we have spent together. I know that you have too" He said "If you want to look at it this way, sleeping with an employee is far more risky for me than it is for you"

"I'm really sorry!" I said with extreme guilt in my voice

"I have never felt chemistry like this before, Ana. Don't keep me in limbo for long" He said

He got up off the edge of the bed, then bent down for one more deep passionate kiss, then left the room. I took a deep breath after i heard the door click shut. I took my shower and went to bed. Did i make the right decision. I really hope so.


	4. Russian Love

I woke up to my alarm going off. I rushed to get ready. I put my hair up in a ponytail. i settled on a short sleeved, black dress that came just below my knees. I wore black nylons with a pair of small heels. I heard a knock at my hotel room door, Christian had come to pick me up. The rest of the team was in the lobby waiting. I was afraid that he would be cold with each interaction but he was surprisingly warm when he saw me. He acted as though nothing had transpired the night before, treating me like any other employee.

"Let's not keep them waiting Mrs. Steele" He said in a serious tone.

"Of course. Lead the way, Mr. Grey" I responded in the same tone of voice

He turned around started to walk to the elevator. I followed closely behind. He kept silent till we reached the team in the lobby. Christian gave instructions to the team to go into the taxi van that was outside waiting. We all piled in. Christian was quiet for the majority of the trip. He sat beside me but kept his hands on his lap, occasionally checking his phone. He gave me very little eye contact during the ride to Rostec. The taxi navigated through he downtown core passing by large buildings and sidewalks full of people. We stopped in front of a modern looking skyscraper. We all piled out in front of the building. Christian looked over at me, studying my reaction as i looked up at the large building in front of us.

"Did you think that Russia was some old archaic country?" He said with a bit of condescension.

"It's not what i expected" I admitted.

"After you" He said to me as he opened the big glass door.

Christian and I went to the front desk to ask to ask for directions to Rostec. I translated the information for him, so that he could give instructions to the rest of the team. We made our way to the 26 floor, where our meeting would be held. Christian grabbed my hand.

"I need you with at the front with me, in case i need to interact with anyone" He said in a formal manner

"Ok" I obeyed

We were guided into a room with a large, long table. Each member of Christian's team sat down in a row on the opposite side of where four Russian men in suits were situated. The older man stood up to greet Christian. I stood up and introduced myself as the translator for Grey Enterprises. I translated for each member on Christian's team with ease. I learned a great deal about the business that Grey enterprises did. I learned that Christian had a special software that they wanted to use for their financial firm. They asked for Christian to do a demonstration. I stood up with Christian explaining the software in Russian to the four men. Each one of the Russian men watched intently as Christian gave an in depth presentation of his software. He was so much more brilliant than i realized and it was sexy as hell. The meeting took 3 hours. Water was brought in for everyone to drink. We decided to break for lunch. Christian and his team left the office and made their way down to the lobby to find a restaurant for lunch.

"What would you like for lunch?" He asked me as we spilled out of the elevator

"I'm simple, i will eat anything that's around. I'm not picky. I would ask the team" I said

"Soup and Sandwich sounds good" suggested Ros

I ordered food for the team at the Sandwich bar inside the lobby of the office building. I felt lost in the conversation as i knew little about what business was actually going on. Ros, Clark, Matt and Christian all got along like a bunch of old friends from High School. I stayed quiet while everyone else laughed and chatted about business. I felt that i had little to add, i barely knew anyone. I was only there to translate, i would be back in the filing room when i got home.

"So Ana, How do you know Christian?" Asked Ros

"I work in the filing department. He needed a translator, he asked me and i agreed to do it" I responded honestly

"Lucky you!" Matt chimed in "Is it you first time in Russia?"

"yes" I said "In fact i have travelled very little in my life so this is quite the experience"

"I see" Matt nodded seemingly unimpressed

"Do you think that they will buy our software" Christian said changing the subject

"I think that it's looking that way" I said "I could tell they were impressed by the way they were talking to me"

"Really!" Clark said sounding interested

"They were using using friendly mannerisms and the tone implied that they were impressed" I answered

"That makes me very happy" Christian replied "let's wrap this up, they are expecting us back in 15 minutes"

With that, every stood up and walked across the shiny, tiled floor towards the elevator. The team and I went back up to the 26th floor. The team ironed out some of the details of cost, distribution and dates. The last half of the meeting took two hours. I was grateful that it was over. I was starting to get tired and bored. I was smart, but i definitely didn't have a mind for computers and business. We waited for a taxi van to pull up in front of the office tower. We piled back into the taxi. i have never been so happy to see the hotel as i was in that moment. Christian paid the taxi and we walked in unison to our rooms. I took my heel off and threw them in the corner, as i plopped myself on the bed. I changed into Scooby pj's. Then sat in the middle of the queen sized bed and turned the TV on. I heard a light knock at the door around 9pm just as i was about to fall asleep. I went to the door. To find Christian in a blue button up shirt and pair of straight cut, black slacks. I felt a smile creep onto my face.

"Were you waiting up for me" He answered in his usual playful tone.

"Back again for more" I said surprised that he would try his luck again so soon.

"I respect the fact that you don't want to sleep with me , but I would like the chance to get to know you though" He explained "Plus, it's a bit lonely in my room with no one to talk to"

"Where is the rest of the team" I asked curious.

"I think that Ros and Clark went out" Christian said "Matt is sleeping"

"I see" I said "Are they an item?"

"I'm not sure" Christian replied "If they are I don't know about it because they seem to keep things professional for the most part"

"what did you have in mind?" I asked changing the subject back us "I would definitely have to change either way"

"I agree" He laughed analyzing my pj's "I'm not sure, give me a second to think"

"Come in" I said opening the door "I will change quickly"

I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to change, while Christian sat on the edge of my bed waiting.

"Do you like escape rooms?" Christian called to me.

"I've never been to one, I have always wanted to try them out" I answered "They have those in Moscow?"

"Yes they do and they are very popular" he said "Ready yet?"

"Lead the way" I said coming out of the bathroom.

I followed Christian out of the hotel, we stood in front of the building waiting for a taxi. We laughed and chatted together as we waited. Christian was well spoken and very interesting. When the Taxi pulled up in front of the hotel, I asked the taxi driver to take us the the nearest escape room. He said he knew just the place. Christian and I shuffled into the back seat. I loved Christian's company. He was closer to a regular guy than I thought and it was refreshing. I could tell that Christian enjoyed my company as well.

"How is it that you don't have a girlfriend?" I asked with curiosity.

"I spend most of my time at work with a bunch of middle aged business men. The young girls that do work for me, such as my secretary for example spend a majority of her time working at her desk. Most of my interactions are business related. The business trips I usually go on, i am usually with one or all of the team members that you have already met. They are all married, except for Clark and Ros." He explained "I don't demand that female employees come into my office and bend over the desk. Give me some credit."

"That' makes sense, I'm just surprised that you don't have girls throwing themselves at you" I responded.

"The women in my age group that work in the office don't do that because they probably want to keep their jobs. Ana, I'm sure that you would not throw yourself at your boss either. It's too risky especially with social media" Christian said

"That actually makes a lot of sense, I just never thought of it that way before" I admitted.

"I could ask you the same thing, why are you single? Your beautiful, talented, and funny. Why are there no men throwing themselves at you?" Christian asked.

"I go to nursing school with mostly women, then I work in the file room that also has mostly female students running it. I haven't really had time to look" I explained.

"So we are both victims of circumstance" He stated "Yesterday, I took a risk because I felt the worse that could happen was that you would say no"

"How could a say no to a handsome gentleman that offers to take me out to dinner when I'm hungry" I smiled.

"I can be pretty convincing" Christian admitted. "as per your request, we are just two people getting to know each other"

"even though I'm an employee of your?" I asked.

"even though you are an employee" He agreed "A part time employee that will mostly quit as soon as she is done school"

"That's true" I answered.

"I can also leave you alone and keep all interactions about work too. Your Choice Mrs. Steele" He said

"I don't want that Christian. I like you and i would love to see where this goes" i said. he smiled at my response

"We're here" He said with excitement as he threw the taxi driver some money.

We got out of the taxi and walked up to the building. Christian hurried in front of me to open the door of the building. We walked in to see small waiting area and a front kiosk with a Russian girl in her 20's behind it.

"Can I help you" She asked in Russian

"What kind of escape rooms do you have open" I responded back in Russian

"I have a few different ones open right now, Do you want actors or not" She asked

I looked back at Christian who was patiently waiting for me to tell him what was going on. I wonder what Christian wants.

"Christian, do you want actors in the room or no?" I asked, curious about his response.

"No Actors, Ana. I don't want anyone jumping out and pulling my leg while I'm trying to figure out the puzzle" He said stating his opinion

"OK then, no actors" I said to the girl across the counter

"I have a Sherlock Holmes one or a Ghost busters themed one. The Sherlock Holmes one is slightly easier. I'm not sure if you have ever done one of these before." She said

"I'll take the Sherlock Holmes room, it's our first time" she said coming from behind the Kiosk and escorting us to the room.

She explained the room to us. How long we had to solve it, how to ask for clues and how to stop the game if we didn't want to finish it. After she was done. I turned to Christian and explained everything that she had said in English. Then she opened the door to the room closing it behind us. When we were alone Christian started looking through desk drawers and cabinets.

"I heard you say Ghostbusters, is there a Ghostbusters" He asked

"There is but it was harder than this one so I chose this one" I said explaining my decision.

"Ana, I went to MIT. Problem solving is what I'm good at" He said with confidence "I designed all the software for Grey Enterprises, this should be a walk in the park."

"Wow, Christian that's incredible" I said impressed "I thought maybe you had help"

"I did" Christian said "I had help with the business aspects of things. I learned business later on"

I'm a Tech guy, Ana" Christian said "I come up with most of the software innovations and ideas, i pay people to do stuff like accounting"

"Accounting sounds very boring anyway" I responded

"I agree totally, this is why i pay other people to do it" He said "Now let's solve this murder in record time"

"With you here i totally think it's possible" I said

"I can't do it without you Ana" He said looking back at me after opening another cupboard.

We worked together on finding the clues and putting all the pieces together. Christian really had a mind for solving problems. We worked well together, i read the clues and threw out ideas and Christian put everything together. The room was supposed to take 45 mins to solve but Christian's sharp abilities to solve riddle and find clues proved to serve us well. We solved the murder in 30 mins. When he came out of the room. The girl at the Kiosk ushered us over to a corner where our picture was taken. He wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around his muscular midsection. I heard a few snaps as she took the picture.

"That was pretty fast for your first time" The Russian girl at the Kiosk said

"It was all him" I said pointing to Christian.

"I'm impressed" she said "Would you like a copy of the picture?"

"Absolutely" I said "I want to remember this moment"


	5. Love and brownies

"Can we get two copies'" Christian asked.

Christian and I left the building with smiles of accomplishments spread across our faces.

"You are really good at escape rooms, I'm glad I'm on your team" I laughed

"All that work made me hungry, do you want to get something to eat before we head back?" He asked

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" I asked

"Lady's choice" He said trying to be hospital

"Well, I'm craving Brownies" I said

"Brownies?" He asked surprised "Where am I going to get Brownies in Moscow"

"I don't know, but you are the best problem solver I know" I said coyly

"I accept the challenge" He laughed "I might need your translation abilities though"

"I'm more than willing to help, after all, I'm the one that requested Brownies" I giggled

"Call me a taxi, Ana" he said passing me his phone

I spoke to the taxi company for Christian over the phone. They arrived quickly. Christian and I piled in the back. I asked the driver in Russian where we could get brownies.

"Those are not common in Russia, but I know a place you could go. Hop in" The driver said.

"Why did you ask for something more simple?" He complained.

"You asked me what I wanted. I want a brownie" I said boldly.

"Brownie it is" He said with a straight face.

The car ride took approximately 20 mins to stop in front of a small shop called 'Brownie café'. I thanked the driver, while Christian paid. Walking up to the place, it was small but quaint. It had lots of lights and it looked busy. We walked inside and were quickly seated at a table in the back with menus. I opened the menu, which was almost entirely in Russian.

"What would you like to have Christian. I will, obviously take a brownie." I joked

"I'm not really a chocolate kind of guy, I'd rather have a pie or white cake" He answered

"The portion sizes are really large; do you want to share?" I asked trying to be practical.

"If you can find something that incorporates what you want with what I like" Christian responded.

I searched the menu for something that was had a brownie but each item was either one or the other. I decided to order Christian a berry cheesecake and I ordered a brownie. They were not joking when the waitress said that the portion sizes were large. I saw my meal and knew that I could not finish it. Christian and I chatted over our desserts. He was funny kind and down-to-earth. He went into extreme detail about computers and software. I could see that he was very passionate about it. I figured that he just needed someone to listen to him. I didn't really understand everything that he was saying, but let him ramble on. I felt a bit like a therapist.

"You really enjoy building software, Christian" I said letting him know i was listening

"Do you find any of this interesting?" Christian asked stopping himself mid-sentence

"It's interesting to you Christian, i don't have mind for computers and mathematics like you do" I said "I've learned a lot just listening to you talk about this new software"

"I see" He said staring at my plate "You're done your brownie i see"

"I am" i replied "but i'm also in no rush to leave, i see your done your cheesecake too"

"I'm getting a bit tired, i'll take you back to the hotel" He said

Christian stood up and i followed suit. We left the restaurant, full and satisfied. We went by taxi back to the hotel. Christian was a perfect gentleman as he escorted me back to my room. He stood outside my room door as though waiting for me to make the first move. I drew him in close and kissed him passionately on the lips. He ran his hands down my hips and embraced the kiss. He pushed his tongue inside my mouth, as though trying to taste me and savor the flavor.

"Thank you Ana" Christian said after our kiss "See you tomorrow morning"

"Bye Christian. Thank you for another wonderful night" I said all giddy as i walked in my hotel room and closed the door.

My heart was racing with glee. I knew that i had to go to bed, but i wanted to stay up and think of Christian. He was the perfect man. Sexy, respectful, caring and an amazing kisser. I wanted to run back to his room and taste him again but i knew that it would take every part of me to not have sex with him. I didn't want to give off mixed feeling towards him either. I wanted to make sure that my intentions were clear. I needed to put myself first, at least for now. My education was my main focus. I'm not sure how the rest of the trip will go but i knew that it was more than half over, then back to business as usual at home. I changed into my pj's and curled into the bed with a textbook. I should at least try to study a little bit since the whole weekend has felt more like one long date than anything else. I set my alarm for 7 AM,to allow me time too get ready before Christian came to get me for the last business meeting at 730 AM. I put on some boring late night comedy show and read my textbook till i fell asleep.

BEEP! BEEP!

I woke up still half asleep. I finished my morning routine just in time for Christian to arrive at my hotel door, 730 AM sharp. Christian looked older somehow wearing a black suit and tie. I had settled on a loose fitting blue and red checkered blouse with a straight-cut black slacks.

"Are you ready?" He asked standing in the doorway.

"Yes!" I answered.

"Last meeting. " He stated with a sigh of relief.

"Last meeting" I said agreeing with his sentiment.

He offered his hand and we both made the all to familiar trek from our hotel room to the 26th floor of the Moscow skyscraper that we had been negotiating in the day before. I sat beside Christian, translating his words for the businessmen sitting across the table. The meeting took approximately three hours. Christian and the team were able to successfully negotiate a price for the software that satisfied both parties before the end of the meeting. We made all the arrangements to deliver the software. Christian looked very pleased with the outcome. The team and I left the building basking in the delight of success. We decided that instead of trying to find something for lunch in downtown Moscow that we would just go to the hotel and get room service to go. We had to eat quickly. The flight was scheduled to leave at 1:30 pm. The team and i quickly gathered out luggage and checkout of the hotel at 11 AM. We piled into the taxi van, dropping us off at the airport. Christian said very little on the taxi ride back to the airport. I could not help but think about how my life would change at work now that i had gotten to know my boss on an intimate level. I followed the team to the waiting area, where we waited for Christian to check in to the front desk. We dropped off out luggage at the baggage carousel and boarded the plane as soon as we were allowed. Part of me was grateful to be going home and getting back to my daily life, but a bigger part of me was sad that the trip was coming to an end. there was a distinct possibility that i might not ever run into Christian again. Working in the file department did not allow much social interaction, let alone with the head of the company. I wasn't sure how he had interpreted our intimate interactions. If he was just having fun or if he was more serious about pursuing me. He again, chose a seat that was beside me on the plane.

"What did you think of the trip?" Christian asked after the flight announcements were over.

"I loved every minute of it" I said honestly "I wish it was longer"

"Do you plan to do any travelling after you are done nursing?" He asked with marked curiosity

"Depends on how much money i have, travelling will most likely have to wait til i'm bit more established" I answered.

"Where do you plan to work when you are done school?" He asked

"I'm not sure yet" I said feeling a bit like i was being grilled for information "I will take the first job that comes my way. However, my dream job would be working in pediatrics or being an Operating Room nurse"

"How long do you have left in the program?" Christian asked listening intently

" a year and a half" I answered back.

"My mother works as a doctor at Seattle general, if you are looking for work after school. She may be able to help" Christian offered

"Really!" I gasped "I would be so grateful, if she could put in a good word for me."

"Anything i can do to help" He said with a warm smile

"I really appreciate it" I said

Christian adjusted his chair in a more comfortable position, then curled up in his chair with a small blanket. He must have been tired because he was fast asleep and snoring not more than 10 min later. Sixteen hours was a long flight, sleep sounded pretty good, i curled up in my chair with my jacket and fell asleep in a comfortable fetal position.


	6. Home at last

I woke up half way through the flight to have my on flight meal. Christian had woke up a few minutes after to eat his meal.

"I'm starving" He commented as we waited for the flight attendant to bring our meal to our seat.

"Me too, it's been awhile since our last meal" I said agreeing with Christian.

"Chicken is not my favorite but i guess i'll have to deal with it" He said making conversation.

"I love chicken, so bring it on" I joked.

"There are better cut's of meat" He said smiling at my joke "I must have more expensive taste"

"I would too if i had the money to eat like a king every night" I said

" I don't always eat like a king but i can appreciate a quality meal" He elaborated.

"thats fair, i just thought that since your a billionaire that you could afford amazing food" I explained.

"Ana, i think that you may be casting some unfair judgement on me with that last statement" He said looking only mildly insulted.

"Really? How so?" I said regretting my last comment.

"Did you know that they did a study a while back that proved that making more than $75,000 does not increase happiness?" He asked calmly

"I heard that! i think i read that in an article in the paper or online several years ago" I answered

"This company would not be successful if i decided to take an exorbitant salary while the rest of my employees made minimum wage. People would suffer financially, they would not be able to live happy lives and provide for their families. My company would have a high turn over rate, which is costly. Don't you agree?" Christian explained

"Kind of like Walmart" I said following his train of thought

"Kind of like Walmart" he agreed. "All my employees get paid well, i provide a great health care plan and benefits. That is why very few people leave. Grey Enterprises is a great place to have a career for life. We have a reputation for treating employees well i never have a shortage of people who want to come work for me. I make a reasonable amount of money for my salary. Sure it's much more than $75,000 but not as much as you probably think"

"I had no idea, Christian. Most CEO's are paid large salaries and bonuses" I said pleasantly shocked.

"It's just good business, Ana" He stated humbly.

"You are amazing Christian, That's so selfless and brilliant" i gasped

"I need them just as much as they need me, that is the reason that i'm successful" Christian commented

"Sorry for the harsh judgement" I apologized

"no harm done. I'm glad i had the chance to correct your preconceived notions" He said taking a bite of his chicken.

"We still have 7 hours more of this flight" I sighed

"Yes we do" He agreed "I plan to have another nap. Tends to make the time pass faster"

"That sounds like a good idea to me" I said "think i will do the same"

We finished our on flight meals and returned the tray to the flight attendant as she came around to collect them. Both Christian and I curled up in our reclining seats and fell asleep with our backs facing each other. At first i had a hard time falling asleep, but i soon my body relaxed and I felt tired. Christian and I both slept a majority of the flight back home. I awoke 20 minutes before the flight landed in Seattle before my alarm went off. Christian and exchanged basic pleasantry's as we left the plane and into the airport to get our luggage. There was a part of me that felt a deep sadness at the possibility that everything would go back to exactly the way things were before. Christian and I had an incredible weekend together, which i could not stop thinking about. I knew that my life would never be the same. Any man that i dated after this i would always compare to Christian, and they may never add up. I had boyfriends before but i have never had such chemistry and lustful desire towards another man so quickly. I was not sure if i was in love with Christian or if I would end up dating Christian the moment that I came home. I wanted him so badly that i would definitely not be able to say no to him if he asked. Christian had made an impact on my being and even if nothing else happened between us i knew that i would need time before i could go on a date with any one else. The team and I waited in silence until Christian's driver Taylor showed up driving the same black Audi that I had been picked up in initially. Christian kept to himself the majority of the ride back to Grey Enterprises. Christian and I piled into the back and Matt sat in the front seat. Ros and Clark had hopped in an airport taxi as soon as we had left the airport. I was at a loss of words. How do you say to your boss that you would love to continue to date him without looking like young girl searching for a sugar daddy.

"We're here." He stated with a sad sigh as the car came to a stop.

Christian got out of the car to get my luggage from the trunk. We stood there for a moment just staring at each other, smiles spread across our faces.

"I'm not going to lie to you Christian, i may not make it to work tomorrow morning" I said trying to starting a real conversation.

"I would understand if you needed a day to rest" He agreed.

"Hopefully i will see you around the office" I commented hoping for some indication that we would have contact.

" I would enjoy that" He smiled.

He gave me a smile and a wave and got back into his black Audi in the passengers side and sped off. Leaving me in front of Grey Enterprises alone with my luggage.

I let out a long sigh after Christian's Audi sped off. It was over. I called myself a taxi to take me back home. As i waited on the bench just outside of Grey Enterprises i felt a small sense of loss. The fairytale has ended. Back to School, back to work back to life. I felt as though the high had ended and i as going through withdrawals. As soon as I got home I unpacked my clothes and put them all away. I didn't have a large luggage so it didn't take me long to finish. I felt exhausted for some reason, i looked at the clock. It was almost 630 AM. I called in to Grey enterprises and left a message saying that i got back into late to come to work in the AM. Then slipped into my Scooby Doo pj's and went to sleep. I finally understood why people complain about Jet Lag, It really sucks.

I woke up feeling confused and disorganized. I was not used to sleeping during the day. I looked at the clock 2:30 PM. Wow, i must have needed the sleep. I still felt drowsy, but i was famished. I sauntered down to the kitchen to make myself an omelette. I sat down to eat my omelette at the table. For some reason i felt like going right back to bed. I looked at my phone to check to see who had texted me during my rest. Mom, Jessica, my sister and an unknown number.

Thank you for an amazing trip. Can't wait to see you at the office.

Christian

I saved Christian's number into my phone. How did he get my number? Did he check my employment file when he got back to the office? I must have made an impact on him l. I could not wait to go back to work after reading his text. Would he come down to the file room to see me? Would he have lunch with me or was his schedule too busy for that? I tried to push all of that from my mind. If Christian started to show me attention at work i know that it would look really suspicious. Relationships between a boss and his employees never looks good. Christian definitely did not want to taint his reputation by publicly dating his employees, i'm sure. Still the text was really sweet of him.

I Went to school the next day, day dreaming of Christian in each of my classes. His muscles, His lips and his sexy voice filled my mind as i tried to concentrate on the lecture. After my last lecture of the morning I went down to the Registrar's Office to hand in my Clinical placement form. I ran into my friend Jessica on the way to the office, she needed to hand in her form as well.

"How was your trip?" Jessica asked with curiosity.

"It was really cool" I said "Russia is quite the place"

"Did you take some pics?" She asked "I thought that you would have posted something to Instagram or something"

"I didn't really have much time" I lied "I was mostly working"

"There was no time for sightseeing?" She asked sounding disappointed.

"I spent most of my time in my hotel room or in meetings translating" I said

"Meet any hot guys while on vacation?" She asked with curiosity

"Most of the men I ran into were too old for me" I said.

"That's too bad" She sighed " i'm still really jealous though."  
"I definitely would go back to Russia for pleasure, it's a really neat place" I said

"Where are you requesting to go for clinical" Jess asked

"Cardiology or Pediatrics. I love kids. Peds is pretty popular so i may not get it" I answered "How about you?"

"Plastics or maternity i think" she said

"I just want to survive school, i don't really care about where i go as long as i pass" I said honestly.

"I feel the same way" She agreed.

We both handed in our clinical placement forms, then headed off to the last class of the day. I took the bus home after class. I found it a hassle to drive because of where the school was, the bus also gave me time to read. I had most of the reading done by the time i got home to my townhouse. I grabbed the mail from the mailbox without thinking picking through the envelopes for important mail that needed to be opened right away. Before i could open the doorknob to the house i noticed a post office notice stating that i had a package waiting for me at post office. I was not expecting anything. I hadn't ordered anything online recently. I was too curious, i didn't even bother to go in the house. I went straight to my little Toyota Corolla in the parking lot and headed down to the post office to see what was waiting for me.


	7. The Gift

I arrived at the post office 15 min before they closed and asked for my package. The short middle-aged woman across the counter checked my ID, then went into the back to find the package. When she brought it out it was a rectangular box about the size of a shoe box. I looked on the box to see who had sent the package, Christian Grey. I felt my stomach start to flutter as i scurried out of the post office and back home. I waited till i was home to open the package. I went to my utility drawer and pulled out an exact-o-knife. I ripped open the package to reveal a gourmet box of brownies from the "Duchess Bakery" . The box looked very expensive and fancy. On top of the box was a card written in beautiful calligraphy, addressed to me.

I hope you enjoy these brownies as much as you did on our last date.

Love Christian

I opened the box and had 2 brownies. They were the best brownies i had ever had. They were a perfect blend of chocolate, soft and chewy. Not too sweet either. Just when i thought that i had Christian figured out, he found a new way to surprise me. I thought of Christian with every delicious bite. I wanted to savor every flavor that hit my tongue. Why did he send me this gift? How does he know my home address? Did he go through my employment records? I didn't get him anything, i felt a bit bad. Maybe i will get the opportunity to thank him in the future.

The next day it was business as usual at Grey Enterprises. I arrived at 800 AM to the filing room. Everything was exactly as I had left it the week before. I started to sort my filing and put , the phone rang. It was just me so i picked up the phone.

"File room, Ana speaking" I answered.

"I need a file" said a familiar voice

"Which one do you need?" I asked excitedly trying to stay calm.

"I would like the Hintz file, please" He said "I would like to come down there and get it personally"

"I'll be waiting" I said choking back excitement

I waited for him. I couldn't even sit down i was so excited, i could feel the anticipation anxiety building to unbearable levels. He walked in as i was sorting through files. He was wearing a perfectly pressed black suit and matching tie. He smiled as soon as he walked into the filing room. I looked pretty shabby in my purple blouse and black slacks, if i had known i would encounter Christian today i would have wore something else.

"Ana" He said walking into the room

"Christian" I answered back "I have the file you requested"

"Thank you" He said taking the file.

He put the file down on the desk beside me and moved in closer.

"Did you enjoy my gift" He asked

"I had a few and they were amazing, Thank you" I answered "I want to pace myself, i don't want to gain too much weight"

"You would look stunning either way" He stated "Are you the only filing clerk in today?"

"Yes, i am" I said giggling under my breath.

"I'm glad" He said smiling "Are you busy tonight?"

"I don't have anything planned, Did you have something in mind?" I asked with curiosity

"I would like to take you to a place fit for a lady" He said

"Where are you taking me?" I asked

He leaned in to give me a kiss. His lips were soft and tasted pleasant. Tasted like he had a eggs and bacon for breakfast. Just what i wished i had eaten instead of just having a coffee. I pushed deeper into the kiss, i wanted more. I was hungry, i wanted to taste every part of him. He gently pushed me away.

"I thought that you couldn't sleep with your boss?" He smiled with a slight giggle

"I can dream though" I responded.

"Your in for a surprise tonight" Christian said changing the subject "i'll pick you up at 630 pm at your place"

Christian started to walk out the door.

"Christian" I called "Don't forget your file"

"Right, Sorry" He said smiling and holding up the file "this is the reason i came down here"

I giggled as he left the file room. What a flirt he was, but i loved every second of it. The anticipation of going out with Christian made it hard to concentrate on each filing task. I was grateful that my job was mundane and didn't require much thought, allowing me to dream of my date with Christian.

When i got home from work i immediately started to plan my outfit and makeup. I didn't want to disappoint him. I wasn't one to wear alot of make up but it sounds like we were going some place fancy and i didn't want to look under dressed. I took a shower, then slipped into a short sleeved, formfitting black skirt that came just below my knees. I wore a black nylon and a pair of black closed-toed heel to match. I straightened my normally wavy brown hair for a cleaner look. Christian arrived at my house 15 min early. I jumped off the couch when i heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door to reveal Christian wearing a black button up shirt and navy blue slack with a black blazer on over top. He looked at me as though evaluating what i was wearing.

"You look like you going to a funeral" He laughed

"Should i change?" I asked embarrassed.

"Not necessary" He said "I just thought that you were a woman that liked to wear color is all"

"I do but i thought that this was going to be a formal date" I explained

"Semi-formal date" He corrected "Dinner first though, we need to eat"

"Where are we going for dinner" I asked getting my jacket

"A place that will serve you a healthy meal and maybe a brownie for dessert" He said coyly

"How do you know that brownie's are my favorite, maybe i was just craving one that day" I said trying to be mysterious.

"then we should get to know each other better" Christian remarked.

I followed Christian to his black Audi, he opened the door to let me into the front passenger seat.

"Buckle up" He said grabbing my seat belt clicking it into place.

I thought that Christian would have a led foot when he was driving but i found the car ride to be surprisingly smooth. He stopped in the parking lot of a ritzy restaurant that i probably had not heard of because it was out of my price range. He got out of the car to open my door. Christian had a way of making me feel like a celebrity walking down the red carpet every time we went out together. We held hands up while we walked to the front door of the restaurant. When we walked in the front door I was in awe at how perfect and clean the establishment was. The entrance way had a wide, circular cement staircase leading into a triangular entrance way. Christian opened the glass double doors with ease. He held open the door like a perfect gentleman filled with chivalry.

The restaurant had an off white wood panelling for walls, and was dimly lit. Giving the whole place a romantic feel. Each table had white tablecloths that had a satin feel. Each table had a glass at each seat and a satin tablecloth that was woven into a swan over a white plate. Christian checked us in for our reservation. The hostess seated us at a table for two next to the window in the corner. Christian pulled the chair out and signalled me to sit down. I couldn't help but giggle at his politeness and chivalry. I have never been treated like a queen while on a date before, it was refreshing and i knew that i could get used to this fast.

"Sit!" He ordered with a friendly tone

"Thank you Christian. " I said adjusting my skirt as i sat in the chair.

The waitress came to the table to introduce herself and take our orders. She listened intently memorizing it, then scurried to the kitchen to retrieve our drinks.

"I thought that we could play a game, while we have dinner" Christian said

"What kind of game?" I asked curiously.

"I ask you something about yourself, you give an honest answer and they you ask me a question and i will do the same" Christian explained.

"OK, I'm an open story book Christian, i have nothing to hide" I said confidently.

"what is your favorite hobby or activity to do outside of work?" Christian asked

"That's a rough one because i have several. I love to playing the piano because i find that it calms my mind and i love to dance because it makes me feel alive"

"Really what kind of dance" He asked

"Contemporary and hip hop mostly, i started when i was in my late teens" I answered.

"Cool, your turn" He said giving me time to ask a question.

The waitress arrived with our drinks and filled our glasses with fresh water.

"If you spend most of your time away from the company alone. What kind of hobbies do you engage in?" I asked.

"I have a private pilot's license, so i like to fly. I also enjoy playing the piano, which is something that i have been doing since i was 12 years old. I also have a nerd streak to me. I like to play video games. I think that most boys do though"

"What is your favorite game" I asked curious

"Not your turn yet Mrs. Steele, be patient" He scolded "How many boyfriends have you had"

"3 in total" I said "I hope you don't ask me to elaborate on that"

"i'm sure if you wanted to tell me you would, but your not with them for a reason, just like i'm not with any of my past girlfriends for a reason" He said.

"Very true" I agreed.

"My favorite video game is Super Metroid for the Super nintendo. I'm a play station man though" He said proud of himself "And if your curious, i have had 5 girlfriends before"

"Thank you for answered 2 questions at once" I said "Very thoughtful of you"

The food arrived at the table, it looked like something out of Hell's kitchen it was plated beautifully and cooked to perfection. I had the crab cake which was one of the best meals I have ever had. Christian had the filet mignon. We each tried each other's meal, so that we could see which one was better. I couldn't decide. Christian preferred the filet mignon, but liked both.

"Star trek or Star Wars?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"Star wars" I said without hesitation.

"Good answer" Christian said smiling "Because we are going to the Star wars Symphony after dinner"

"OMG Christian, that's amazing" I cried

"We are both music lovers" He remarked "It seemed to perfect"

Christian flagged the waitress down and paid the bill in cash. I got out of my chair and walked over to Christian intertwining out fingers together, then we walked out of the big glass doors together towards the car.


	8. The Symphony

Christian opened the door of the car for me, so that i could get into the passenger seat. I was glad that i decided to dress more formally than i was used to because i definitely was not counting on going to the symphony. I have never been to the symphony, i was so excited. I was even more excited to be sitting next to Christian Grey. Christian took care of everything, i brought my purse just in case they needed ID. I felt so protected and taken care of when i was out with Christian. Christian gave our tickets to the person at the door.

"Would you like a glass of wine for the show?" He asked motioning towards the bar.

"Sure, why not" I said feeling more comfortable.

"Did you have a change of heart?" He asked "Last time you said that you didn't want to feel inebriated with your boss. "

"First of all, I was in a foreign country last time. Second of all it was the first time we had gone out together and i was not too sure about you" I defended

"That fair, playing it safe. I'm not so bad then?" He asked

"No, I could handle one glass of wine" I admitted "i won't be inebriated then"

He ordered two glasses of red wine from the bartender and we walked together to our seats which i was not surprised were quite close to the stage. Christian was enthralled with the performance, i could tell he was enjoying the show. I found myself escaping into the performance as well, the music was beautiful. I loved Star Wars, i had pleasant memories watching the movies with my parents growing up. I felt like to was in a trance as each song melted into the next. I could see the movies in my head as the song radiated through the auditorium. Even though the symphony played for a solid 2 1/2 hours i was still disappointed with they finished. Christian and I both gave a standing ovation at the end. Christian looked at me then down at my glass of wine that was still half full.

"Do you want me to get rid of the rest of it?" He asked me

"That's such a waste though" I commented.

Then without thinking i downed the rest of the wine in one gulp. I definitely felt tipsy afterwards. Christian looked at me with a mix of concern and shock.

"I can't believe that you did that" He laughed "Are you ok?"

"I would not have done that if i was driving" I said " I'm fine, just a bit tipsy"

"Do you want to go home?" He asked

"Yes" I said "That was not very lady like of me"

"That's ok!" Christian said calmly

He intertwined his fingers with mine and we walked together to his Black Audi. He opened the door for me. I felt a bit embarrassed and i hoped that he didn't think that i was someone that drank regularly to excess. i stayed silent with my head down while Christian started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"I think that was quite gutsy of you to drink that rest of the glass, i've never had a girl do that on a date. You surprised the hell out of me" He said

"Probably not in a good way though" I said still feeling quite embarrassed.

"Not in a bad way either, i thought it was funny" Christian said trying to reassure me "I'm glad the glass was only half full though"

"yeah me too" I agreed

"More importantly though, how did you like the symphony?" He said trying to cheer me up

"I thought it was amazing, Christian" I said "I was just in awe at the whole thing, i wasn't thinking about drinking my wine. The beauty of the music seemed to make the whole world stand still"

"I'm so glad that i got the chance to share this with you" Christian said looking over at me

"Me too. Thank you" I said with tears of joy in my eye

Christian stopped the car in front of my front door, then looked over at me. Slowly he inched closer to my lips. Our bodies were drawn together. Our lips met in a passionate kiss. Slowly Christian adjusted himself so that he was over top of the gearshift.

"We're here" He said trying to catch his breath

"Will i see you at work" I asked holding my breath in anticipation

"Maybe!" He said smiling.

"I hope i do" I said

Christian got out of the car to open the passenger side door for me. I could not help but look back at him as i made the long walk to my front door. He just stood in front of his car smiling at me. He waited till i was in the house safe before getting into his car and driving off. Christian had a way of keeping me in suspense. I was not sure where our relationship was going but i decided that i would follow my heart no matter what.

As soon as i closed the door, i danced around in glee. I could hardly contain the joy that i felt inside. What a perfect man. What a perfect date. In all my dreams i could not have planned a more perfect evening. I desperately wished that i had not embarrassed myself in front of him by knocking back that cup of wine but he seemed unfazed by it. I hoped that incident didn't affect whether or not Christian wanted to pursue a relationship with me. If he did want to, where would our relationship would lead. Christian was so mysterious. I knew that he had feelings for me but i was unsure of how deep they went. I took my coat off and hung it up. I went upstairs to take off my dress and put on my pajama pants and a t-shirt. I wanted to be comfortable now that i was home for the evening. I looked at my bed where my nursing textbook lay. I had not studied in a while. I should read a bit before my next class. I had numerous assignments due in the coming weeks. I wanted to spend every waking moment with Christian but i knew that i had other priorities that came first. No matter how i felt i had to do concentrate on school. I was in the heart of my 3rd year and didn't want to throw it all away. I was going to Clinical in the hospital in under a month's time and i wanted to make sure that i didn't fail my classes or they would not let me go. As for my studying, I was definitely too tired to think after my date with Christian but tomorrow was a new day.

I arrived at work early Monday morning to a small bag of Lindor chocolates and a note

Thinking of You. Enjoy your day

Christian

Short, sweet and to the point. Christian knew how to make a girl feel special. I smiled to myself and popped one in my mouth as i drank my coffee and checked my emails.

The university sent me my clinical schedule early that morning. I knew that i would need six weeks off of work and wanted to notify them as soon as possible. I sent one email to the HR department asking booking my vacation on my clinical dates and then i sent one to Christian. I wanted Christian to know that i was taking an extended leave for school. I wanted to tell him myself, just in case he decided to come down with a box of chocolates like he had that morning. As selfish as this was i wanted to make sure that i got the time off, i needed it. I also needed a job to come back to. I knew that Christian would make sure that it happened. I sent off my emails and started sort my loose filing. 15 mins later my computer gave off a ping signifying that i had mail. I rushed over to the desktop to see if Christian had replied to my request.

Ana

Your request for six weeks off has been granted

Christian

There was also an email from the HR department stating that it would be reviewed and that they would get back to me in 3 business days. I wonder if Christian was busy making sure my vacation time happened, i trusted that he would take care of it. He would not have sent that email if he hadn't. I worked diligently till 4 pm. I looked down at my phone as i was walking out the door, Christian had sent me a text message.

Your not working for me for 6 weeks. Will there be time for fun? or will it be long hours at the hospital?

Christian

I giggled to myself. Christian was so playful and i never knew what to expect. He knew exactly how to make a girl want more. I felt like i was dancing on air as i walked to the bus stop. I wonder if Christian would wait for me to finish school. I told several times that it was important to me. Am i worth the wait. I hope so. As for me, I felt oddly committed to him. Ordinarily i would go on the occasional date, trying to find someone i wanted to pursue a relationship with. After that business trip to Russia, all i could think of was Christian. I want to wait for Christian, i knew that my heart would go both feet in. Only after my education was done and i had time to devote to building our relationship, those were my terms. Christian was worth it to me.

For the next week i made sure that i concentrated on my assignments. I went to school and spent my evenings studying, ensuring that i had all the pre-requisites for clinical. This included completing all assignments and passing all classes for the start of clinical. So, after school on Wednesday and Thursday, Jessica and i worked together on our pharmacology and nursing ethics assignments. We shared most of the same classes. She was set to go for her clinical at the same time, the only difference was i was going to cardiology and she was going to maternity.

"No date's with Mr. Perfect this week" She asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

"No, not this week. There were chocolate's at my desk when i came in on Monday. Some playful banter over text but no dates" I confessed "I need to finish all these assignments"

"You have more will power than me, i would be all over that hot piece of ass" Jess said with a laugh.

"i need to finish school, then i will be all over that hot piece of ass" I joked.

"A man like that doesn't wait long, there's always another fish in the sea" Jess warned.

"I only have a year left and it's mostly clinical placement's" I said "That's not that long, some people do long term relationships for years before calling it quits"

"They aren't hot, rich guys though. Just a thought" She said.

"I'm sure that he does not want to compromise my education" I said.

"If you are with a guy like that, you don't need an education" She said smiling

"If it doesn't work out though i definitely will. I can't just hope that he marries me and makes me his Trophy wife" I said.

"Fair enough" She said in agreement.

After we finished the last of our assignments i felt a sigh of relief. She went home late but we were both happy to be finished. Nursing School was hard and I am one step closer to finishing my degree.


	9. Hot and steamy

I heard very little from Christian in the next few weeks leading up to clinical. Everyday i checked my texts and emails hoping for a sweet message from him. Was he busy? Had he found someone else? Was i not worth the wait? The idea that i may never have a chance with him again reeked havoc on my body. I struggled to function at points during the day because my mind always seem to wander towards thoughts of Christian. School seemed like torture, while Christian seemed like the sweet escape. As i was going home on my last day before my vacation, the text message that i had been waiting for finally arrived.

This is not the last that we will see each other Mrs. Steele.

Christian

So mysterious! He sounded like James Bond coming to save me. I smiled at the thought of him popping up at my house. I could no say no to him if he did. The temptation would be too great. I don't think that Christian would put me in a position to choose between a blissful moment with him and my education. He respected me too much. There's no reason why i couldn't get a bit of girlish excitement from our interactions. I read his message over and over as i rode the bus all the way home. I felt oddly tired as i walked in the door, from the pitter-patter of my heart skipping beats to the thought of his sweet smell. I decided to take a short nap. Leaving my work clothes on.

I woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. I quickly ran downstairs. I looked though the peep hole, it was Christian. I jumped up and down then took a big breath and opened the door.

"You didn't think that you were going to get away from me that easily did you Mrs. Steele?" He said being a sexy flirt.

"I was hoping that you would reel me in" I replied with a giggle.

"We have a reason to celebrate" He said

"What's that ?" I asked wondering what he was talking about

"Your clinical" He stated surprised that i didn't get the occasion.

"I haven't even started that yet. " I said

"You start on Monday, is that right?" He said coyly.

"are you going to let me in?" he asked playfully.

"Sure" I said "stepping aside for him to come in

"I was alone in my big apartment and I didn't want to wait another day to come see you" he said with longing in his eyes.

"I must have made a great impression then" I answered.

He inched closer to me and gently wrapped his arms around my hip, his embrace felt so soothing, every muscle tingled with pleasure as he ran his hand around the small of my back. I fell into his embrace with ease. I could not contain the smile that crept over my face, I felt so good in that moment, every stress just melted away. I moaned with pleasure as he ran is strong hand under the back of my shirt. He slowly moved his face towards my neck and started to kiss me gently. I giggled with delight. He pulled away slightly looking me in the eyes

"Maybe I should just leave" He joked "You look like you hate this"

"Stay!" I squeaked trying to get my breath back

"You sure?" He asked "I could leave you hear alone to take care of this yourself!" He gave a short laugh pointing to my vagina. He knew that he was in control. I liked it. I desperately wanted more.

I started to breath heavy as he kissed my delicate lips, soft at first then pushing his tongue deep into my throat. I could feel his cock harden through his jeans as our bodies met. My vagina started to get slick. I tried to adjust my pants but his strong hands picked me up. I heard him take his shoes off while we kissed passionately. I felt his arms pulsate and strain as he made his way up the stairs with me in his arms. He found my bedroom and threw me down on. I sunk under the soft mattress. Before I could breathe his hard body was over top of mine. He moved gracefully and with purpose as he went back to kissing me and using his other hand to undo my jeans and slip them down to my knees. I kicked my jeans to the floor. I wanted him inside me. I could feel the desperation and need from his slow, hard kisses. I used my free hands to undo his belt buckle on his belt, i was desperate to free his member. He helped me take his pants off revealing a thick, hard cock. With one swift motion, he pierced my vagina and a sense of relief washed over my body. The feeling that i had been craving since we met.

"tell me how you like it" He whispered in my ear "I want you to come"

I let out a deep sigh of pleasure as I reached over to nibble his ear.

"I like to be fucked hard" I said in-between pleasure filled moans.

He picked up the pace as he slid his hard cock in an out of my vagina. I felt a release as though all the sexual tension that had been building up in both of us had been released for the first time. He moaned in ecstasy as he started to thrust in to me harder and harder and harder. I could feel as he got closer and closer to climax. The pleasure ran through my body like hot liquid as a climaxed. He climax shortly after filling my insides with his essence. Then a breath of release. He rolled over on the other other side of the queen sized bed.

"I've wanted to do that since we met" he said looking up at the ceiling.

"That felt amazing!" I said in agreeance.

"This is going to make work very awkward, you might have to stay in your neck of the woods" i said thinking out loud.

"I'll wait till your off work or school to harass you" he said rolling over to face me. "Besides that's when I have the most time." He winked.

"After clinical please Christian, i won't be able to think if you arrive on the unit with flowers" I said sternly.

"I won't do that" Christian promised.

"No really Christian, i'm serious" I said sternly "I know your intentions are good but i don't want you embarrassing me in front of my peers and my instructor when i'm in clinical it could affect whether i pass or fail"

"I won't" he said sincerely "I want you to succeed, i would never try and come in-between that, you need to trust me a bit more"

"OK, I'm not going to forget your promise though" I said

Christian rolled over to the side of the bed and reached for his clothes.

""are you leaving?" I asked trying not to sound upset.

He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. My lips met his with desire. I wanted him to come to bed for round two. I cannot believe how much I wanted to be fucked again.

"I don't want to. I'm having a great time, however, if I lay here any longer I will fall asleep. That was an incredible orgasm."

I smiled playfully "best you ever had?" I asked

"Don't flatter yourself to much" He hesitated "I'm impressed though"

He got up grabbed his underwear and jeans and headed to the bathroom. I felt so horny and euphoric from the hormones that were surging through my veins. I stared intently at his perfectly sculpted ass. I couldn't help myself, I started to giggle like a little school girl.

"are you laughing at my ass?" he asked playfully.

"Maybe a little, but it looks so damn good." I chuckled laying on my stomach biting my lip.

He jumped back on to the bed, flipped me on to my back and mounted me like he was ready penetrate me over the covers. He stopped just inches from my face and stated "We both need to eat; you should get up too".

"Do you want me to cook us something, I have everything here?" I asked

"My treat. After all you already made my week" he said

I decided to take his advice and grab some clean clothes and jump in the shower. I heard the water running.

"I slipped into the shower with Christian. He smiled as I stepped in.

"Just who I was waiting for" He said with seductive excitement as he ran his strong hands down my naked hips.

"Just who I wanted to wash me" I chimed in as I ran my hands down his chest, all smiles.

He hoisted me up and pinned me to the white tile wall of the shower with one arm securing me under my ass, using the other hand to feel for my moist vagina. I devoured his lips. I could not get enough of him. I had no idea that I was so driven by lust till I met this perfect man. I wanted him to fuck me till we both could not stand. The sight of his body filled my mind with naughty ideas that I had never had before. I knew that this relationship might interfere with my job but a larger part of me didn't care in that moment. My body need him, all of him. I embraced the warm feeling of the hot shower and the overwhelming need that was building between my legs. I thought that his arms would get tired from holding me but i was pleasantly surprised by his strength, he slowly lowered my torso on to his hard cock making small adjustments as he penetrated me. I cried out in ecstasy as he entered me for a second time. He started to thrust gentle at first then with more vigor as he got closer to orgasm. The water made us both slippery but he held on to my hips tightly and braced my body against the white tiled wall under the shower head. I felt him cum fiercely inside me. We both let out a long sigh as our buildup sexual tension was released once more. He gently put me down then got out of the shower. I felt weak in the knees, but I managed to finish washing my hair and body. I had to hobble to the linen closet for a towel. Christian came up behind me giving me a bit of a scare.

"I'm so tired right now, i need a coffee. Get dressed" He ordered "I'll be waiting downstairs"

"My muscles are barely working right now" I answered.

"That's because i'm a fuck expert" He laughed "I still want you to get dressed. You can have more than 5 mins this time"

"OK. I won't be long" I called as he walked down the stairs.

I dressed in a leggings and a red blouse. Christian's eyes got wide as i came down the stairs.

"Wow!" He said looking impressed "I might have to get round three before the night is out"

"Don't tempt me" I scolded.

"You keep dressing like that and i might have a hard time keeping it together" He joked.

I grabbed my jacket and slipped into a pair of black boots. I followed Christian out to his car. I wonder what he had in mind for dinner. I was filled with euphoria from the surge of hormones. I skipped out to the car and danced around like i had just been given a million dollars. Nothing could bring me down. This funny, romantic handsome man was taking me out for dinner. How did i get so lucky. He lightly kissed me before opening the passenger side door to his black Audi.

"After you" He said

"Thank you, Mr. Grey" I chimed.

"That's Christian for you" He piped back as he slid into the driver's seat.

"Where are we going Christian" I asked

"It's a surprise" He winked.


	10. Christian's Appartment

"A surprise" I squeaked

"I thought that you liked surprises" He questioned.

"I do" I said playfully "But only good ones"

"This is a good one" He replied.

I tried to guess where we were going based on the streets that he was driving down, but i could not for the life of my figure it out. Each time Christian turned the corner the butterfly's fluttered around in my stomach. I started to get queezy in anticipation. Just when i thought that i could not take it anymore, he stopped the car outside a small restaurant. I was shocked. I was expecting something over-the-top romantic and expensive. This place looked like a small, family owned cafe. The place was in a good location, just off of downtown. Close to the university, but not so close where the rent would be too expensive. Christian parked the car then looked over at me.

"Not what you were expecting?" He asked

"Not really your style" I responded.

"Not everything i do is about throwing my money around" He said undoing my seat belt.

"Sorry, Christian" I said embarrassed "the last few dates have been over the top, this is surprising. Not in a negative way at all"

"This is my favorite cafe, its owned by a german family. They serve coffee, authentic german cuisine and of course breakfast" Christian said.

"You like german cuisine?" I asked

"I love it" He said with a wink.

"All that exercise made me very hungry" I said leaning in close to him "Let's not waste anymore time"

We both got out of the car in unison and walked into the restaurant. The restaurant was filled with wooden tables that were covered in white tablecloths. Each table had it's own rack of condiments. The place gave off a home-like atmosphere. I could see why Christian liked this place. The restaurant was not busy, there were two couples seated in separate corners of the restaurant. As soon as Christian and i walked in a german gentleman in his late 50's walked towards us. He had a bright demeanour and he lit up as soon as he saw Christian.

"Christian" He said smiling, Christian hugged him like he was an old family friend.

"Who is this beautiful lady" He said pointing to me

"This is Ana, my girlfriend" Christian answered.

"Girlfriend" I giggled looking at Christian.

"Girlfriend" He said smiling in my direction.

"Your a very lucky man, Christian" the man said

"Ana, this is Klaus. The owner of Cafe Klaus. I come here regularly. This is the first time i've brought a girl" Christian explained to me

"Nice to meet you Klaus" I said beaming

Klaus guided us to a table for two that was near the window. I assumed that Klaus spoke german. Christian didn't realize this but i spoke german as well. I wanted to impress Christian. He was such a smooth, handsome gentleman. Sometimes i felt like i was out of my league. Was i really more beautiful than other women that he was in contact with? I wasn't really the jealous type but sometimes i wondered what he saw in me that he didn't see in other women. I was lucky, I had german relative's on my dad's side which made it easy to learn the language from a young age. I didn't have an accent so i knew that it would take Christian by surprise.

"What can i grab for you?" Klaus asked.

"Guten Abend, Kann ich haben einen Kaffee bitte?" I replied.

"Du spricht ziemlich gut deutsch. Schoen und klug" Klaus said lighting up even further "What can i get you Christian?"

"I'll have a coffee" Christian said smiling widely.

Klaus left the table to go gather our drink orders. Christian looked at me with a look of shock on his face.

"German too?" He said "Is there anything that you can't do?"

"Guess you are going to have to wait and see" I said playfully.

"Guess I will" He said smiling back

"I have my strength's "I said proudly "I've always been good at learning language. Having a german background on my dad's side helped though"

"I might need you if we need to go to Germany" Christian said "Oh the fun we could have there"

"I have always wanted to go to Germany" I said "Going with you would be like a dream come true"

"We may have the chance one day" He commented "Are you really going to make me wait a whole year to have you"

"Yes i am, a year is not long. Plus absence makes the heart grow fonder" I said

"This is going to be hard on me" Christian warned.

Klaus came by and dropped off our coffee's then took our food order and quickly made his way to the kitchen. Yelling the order in german to the cook in the back.

"You made it through your whole life without ever knowing me, one more year is like nothing in comparison" I said offering reassurance

"I've never felt this way about anyone before" Christian said looking deep into my eyes "I've had girlfriends but no one that i've wanted to pursue so deeply"

"Oh Christian" I said with a tear in my eye "That means so much to me, i want to be with you so badly. but, I know that i will regret not finishing my degree. I'm so close"

Christian gently wiped the tear from my eyes, smiling. Klaus came in with our meal, breaking the intimate moment between Christian and I.

"Here you are" Klaus said setting the plates down on the table "Is there anything else i can get for you?"

"No thank you" Christian said keeping his eyes on me

I couldn't help but smile back at Christian. Everything he did , made me fall deeper in love with him. I looked down at me meal and started eat. I felt famished. I had forgotten how hungry that i was earlier. My mind and body were focused exclusively on Christian in pure lust. He had a way of making my body crave for the next climax like an addict waiting for a fix. I wonder when i would be able to feel the touch of his body again? I needed it as much as the food that was on my plate.

"Is it good?" Christian asked watching me scarf down my sauerkraut.

"Excellent!" I said in between mouthfuls " How about you?"

"It's good as always, but clearly i possess a little more self-control" He said using his fork to point towards my almost empty plate.

"I get hungry after a workout" I responded.

"Fair enough. Do you want dessert?" Christian asked

"No, i feel satisfied" I answered.

"Hope that meal replenished your energy reserves" Christian said

"Why is there another workout in my future?" I asked coyly

"Only if you feel like you need one" He said

"I don't think that you can exercise too much" I said

"Agreed" Christian answered with a smile.

Christian finished his meal. Klaus came around to take our dessert order, Christian asked for the bill instead. Klaus was bright and pleasant and wished us a good night as Christian and I left the restaurant.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Christian asked with curiosity when we arrived at his black Audi.

"Where else would i go?" I asked

"My place" He said "It's the weekend, Your clinical doesn't start till Monday"

"Sure" I said "I would love to see your place"

Christian and I got into the car.

"I wonder where the infamous Christian Grey lives" I said

"I'm a single guy that builds software for work, i'm going to let your imagination run wild" He joked.

"So kind of like Tony Stark's pad?" I joked back.

"Hardly that fancy, i don't need that much room" He answered. keeping his eyes on the road.

"Ill be quiet and let you surprise me then" I teased as i sat back in the leather seat.

"We are almost there, you won't have to wait long" Christian said.

I could barely keep myself still. My whole body was shaking with excitement. Would we have sex again? My body could not wait for him to have his with with me again. All of a sudden the car turned the corner into a back alley. Her turned into a concrete underground parking garage, then stopped the car. He slowly reached across me to open the glove compartment, grabbing the the push button for the garage door. "Sorry" he said trying to be polite and respectful. He pushed the button then drove in to the garage stopping in a parking stall with the number 49 on it, Christian turned to me.

"We're here" He winked unclasping my seatbelt.

"I can't wait" I said.

Christian and I got out of the car and made our way to the elevator at the end of the garage. Christian pressed the button for the 15th floor. The first surprise was the floor, i would have thought that Christian would have the penthouse suite, the building had 30 floors. We were no where near the top. Christian did mention that, grey enterprises has a more even pay structure and that he makes a good living but nothing overly excessive. Maybe he lives in a normal apartment? That would definitely make me feel like he was more relatable. Either way, it was his body that i had on my mind. We got out of the elevator and i followed Christian to a door marked 1525 in black letters.

"It's a pretty normal looking apartment" Christian said

"You don't have to impress me Christian. It was your choice to take me here. You could have taken me home after dinner. I'm happy that you want to share your apartment with me" I explained.

"Your making me nervous" Christian said looking in my direction

"Just open the door" I demanded "The anticipation is killing me.

I felt like Charlie when Willy Wonka showed him the chocolate room for the first time as Christian opened the door to his apartment. He was right i thought that he would live a more extravagant life, it seemed pretty tame for a CEO of a successful software company. The place was definitely upper scale but not what i expected. The apartment was an open concept, upper scale modern condo. The walls were an off white color with several art pieces hanging on them. The kitchen, which was visible from the door, was a mix of dark cherrywood cabinet's and stainless steel appliances. There was an island in the center with a matching granite countertop. The living room area had a leather couch set with a large plasma screen TV overtop of a fake fireplace. There were several large windows that over looked the city that extended throughout the entire wall that face the outside. A clear sliding patio door led from the living room to a large concrete balcony with metal railings. Christian was very clean. i didn't see anything on the counters or any of the tables, not even a magazine or mail envelopes. Everything seemed to have it's place. His apartment looked more like a move-in ready home off of an HGTV episode than a bachelor pad.

"So, What do you think?" Christian asked looking at my intriguing expression

"It's almost perfect, too perfect" I said "Do you even live here? doesn't look like the place is lived in"

"Oh i live here" He said "You haven't seen my bedroom yet, i haven't made my bed yet"

"no need, it will only get messy again anyway. It's a complete waste of time" I teased.

"I was thinking the same things" He said "Your welcome to see it anyways"

We walked down a wide hallway filled with abstract artwork and family pictures. He stopped at the door at the end of the hallway. Then turned to me

"Do you want to open it" He asked giving me space to open the door.

"Yeah of course" I said with excitement

I pushed open the door. The room was hardly unkept. The room had a large window with white curtains. The kingsized bed sat up against the back wall. The floor was a grey vinyl planking with an area rug of a black stallion in the center. The bed was definitely not made, the silk sheets and quilt lay disheveled in a heap on the bed. He had a laundry hamper, but it was full and had a few articles or clothing laying beside it. The room had very few nicknacks. He had a bedside table with an old-fashioned clock radio on it. I walked around the corner to find a walk in closet. Each article of clothing hung up or placed in drawers.

"I like it" I said giving him my approval.

"I can't take too much credit because i do have a housekeeper that comes by twice a week. As a bachelor and a workaholic i find it hard make many messes. I usually just clean as i go about my business. I don't like to procrastinate, even with cleaning" Christian explained.

"I'm impressed" I said "I also live alone but my townhouse is not as clean as this for sure"

I walked passed the room and felt a gentle but firm push onto the bed. I looked up to see Christian looking down at me.

"Sorry" He teased as he gave me a gentle kiss.

"ummmm" I said back running my hand down his chest till i found the buckle to his pants.

"I think it's time for us to break in each room of this condo, starting with this one" He said breathing heavily.

"I think that's a great idea" I replied.

He got up on his knee, still towering over top of me. He grabbed my dress and pulled it above my head. I did the same to his shirt. His chest was warm, hard and slightly sweaty. I could smell his intoxicating pheromones coming out of his pores. He kissed me more passionately as i finished pulling his pants and underwear down to his knees. His cock was stiff with need, he entered me with ease. My vagina was dripping wet. I moaned as he thrusted into me, over and over again. Each thrust elevated my body into ectasy. My moans became louder and louder as we both got closer to climax. I felt him release inside me, his tight muscles released and became jelly. I climaxed moments after. I felt a warm hormone overload flood over me. He collapsed beside me on the bed, with a big sigh of relief.

"That's why making my bed is a waste of energy" He said smiling.

"Let's leave it messy then" I said giggling like a school girl

"Want to see the rest of the place?" He asked "because if i lay here i will fall asleep"

"There's more?" I said excitedly

I bounced out of the bed, grabbing my dress. I skipped outside the room staying ahead of Christian. I noticed a door across from his room.

"What's in here?" I said still giggling

I tried to open the door but the door had a lock on it. Christian ran up behind me, slamming his hand on the door above my head.

"I really like you, Ana, but i am not ready to share that part of my life with you just yet" Christian answered in a serious tone.


	11. Nursing School resumes

"What's in this room?" I asked.

"Ana, you are more than welcome to anything else in my home but i like to keep this room private" Christian said sternly.

"Why?" I asked a bit shaken by his change in mood "What could possibly be so bad that you don't want want me to see it. I won't judge you Christian"

"It's not about that Ana" Christian said "I'm sorry for frightening you. I can assure you there's no dead bodies in there or anything but it will remain private"

"If so, i think i would smell it" I commented.

"True" Christian agreed "Someday i may show you but not today"

"OK, sorry i asked" i said staring at the door "just curious, is it bad?"

"No, you'd probably laugh if you knew. Let's just drop it for now" Christian said with a chuckle.

"Sure!" I said walking away from the forbidden room. He made me feel like i was floating above the clouds. I felt like a queen in his presence. I felt like nothing bad could happen as long as Christian was here with me. Christian had become more and more relatable as i got to know him. More human. Having a room that was off limits brought back that intense mystery that surrounded the infamous Christian Grey. I wanted to know what was in that room, but i respected Christian's need for privacy. He mentioned that he may show me someday, it was definitely worth the wait.

"I love your place Christian" I said twirling around in the hallway trying to change the mood.

"You like music right?" He asked

"Of course!" I answered.

"Want to hear the sound system in the living room?" Her said excitedly.

"Yes" I cried "Show me!"

We walked into the living room. Christian went over to a book shelf by the window and pulled a remote control from the first drawer.

"What do you think my favorite song of all time is?" He teased.

"Well" I replied "knowing how kinky you are, and knowing how funny you are i would say something by the bloodhound gang"

"Is that your final answer?" He said playfully

"Yes" I said trying to get the answer out of him.

"Wrong answer" He said turning on the sound system

'Temper Trap's sweet disposition' radiated throughout the condo in perfect harmony.

"Temper trap?" I said with shock in my voice "Your an indie rock guy"

"Sometimes, i like variety" He said seductively as he slowly walked over to where i was standing "Am i going to get the pleasure of spending one more night with you?"

"Maybe" I winked "I don't seem to have any plans till Monday"

"That's a long way away" He said coyly turning the music down , then placing the remote on the counter.

"You might just get your wish, then" I joked.

"I promise to have you safe in your bed Sunday night so that you wake up fresh for Monday morning" He promised.

"How could i possibly say no then" I laughed.

"You can't, the deal is too good to be true" He said coming up close to me and placing his hands on the small of my back.

"I'll stay" i whispered giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Good choice" He whispered back returning my kiss.

"Hey! do you have one in your bedroom?" i asked picking up the remote.

"No my bedroom is for sleeping and fucking. I want no distractions when i'm in my there" He winked leaning in for a kiss "Do you want to go back and see my bedroom again, i haven't made my bed but it's still clean"

"I don't make my bed either" I teased "Such as waste of time don't you agree?"

"I do" He smirked

Christian and i laughed and teased each other as we made our way back to his bedroom. How can this mysterious man control my emotions with such ease. His touch set up whole body on fire. He looked at me with the fierce desire like an animal stalking it's prey. When he touched me he was gentle like a bear with his cubs. He placed his hand on my hips slowly making his way to my armpits and gently lifting my shirt off and tossing it to the floor. as we made our way back to his bed. he gently kissed my lips making his way from my lips to my nipples, then down to my belly button. He looked up into my eyes with visions of lust and need. Then continued to slowly unclothe my lower half. i used my hands to wrestle with his belt buckle, trying to quickly remove it without fumbling. I pulled his pants down, he kicked them to the side then pulled his shirt off with one strong swoop. With grace i slipped behind him, pushing him to the bed. I mounted him like a horse. I guided his hard cock into my slick vagina. I started thrusting and doing body waves, showcasing my slim figure for Christian to watch. He placed his strong hands on my hips to stabilize me. I could tell by his smiling face and his long winded moans that he was enjoying himself. I continued to thrust till we both climaxed, collapsing quickly into his arms. Christian held me in his embrace, like a child with his favorite teddy bear. The surge of hormones sent us both into a coma.

I woke up several hours later, still inside Christian's arms. I gently pushed his arm aside and sat at the edge of the bed grabbing my clothes. I went to the bathroom then freshened up with the travel kit that i kept in my purse. I walked past the mysterious room. I looked back at Christian who was snoring loudly. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I pressed my ear to the door. low buzzing came sounding like a bunch of computer's were running. He was a software developer, made sense. I made my way to the Kitchen. Christian has been treating me like a queen since the first day that we met. I wanted so badly to do something for him. To let him know that i appreciated him. I opened the refrigerator, then went through the pantry. For a bachelor he had alot of food. I wanted to surprise Christian with something from the heart. I grabbed all the ingredients that i would need to make cupcakes. I preheated the oven, then, started to work fast whipping up the batter. I placed plain white cupcake inserts in the cupcake tin, then poured the batter in. I wanted to decorate the cupcakes in a neat fashion. but i didn't have any piping equipment so i found a small plastic bag and cut a small hole in it so that i could write with it. 30 minutes was plenty to finish my creation. I wasn't sure if Christian would be mad that i used his kitchen without asking or if he would be pleasantly impressed with the cupcakes. I heard some movement coming from the bed room. I quickly placed the cupcakes in order on the island in the kitchen. Christian emerged a few minutes later, in his boxers. His hair was disheveled.

"Ana" He called scratching his head and yawning.

"Hi!" I said perking up

"How long have you been up?" He said walking over to me.

"About an hour" I answered.

"What's this?" He asked in confusion looking at the cupcakes.

Each cupcake was covered in white buttercream icing with red lettering around them. They were lined up in a row reading

Thank you for being the perfect boyfriend in red frosting. Christian analyzed my baking creations and looked up at me, his expression looked as though he was going to cry. He hesitated looking for the words to convey his feelings to me.

"Your Perfect" He said walking over to my side of the island. He placed his hands on each side of my face, he kissed me gently on the lips then wrapped his muscular arms around me a firm embrace

"i wanted to show you how wonderful you are" I said feeling myself tearing up "How happy you make me"

"Say you will be with me after your done school" He said drilling his baby blue eyes into mine.

"I will" I answered wrapping my arms around his naked chest.

Christian picked up one of the cupcakes, removing the white wrapping then taking a big bite.

"Vanilla" He commented

"Your favorite flavour" I answered pleased with his response "Also i could not find any other extract in the house"

"That's fair" he said "I don't do much baking, my mom left it here"

"Your mom, left baking supplies?" I asked surprised.

"yeah! she likes to come unannounced sometimes. She made me a cake for my birthday 3 months ago" He explained.

"How thoughtful!" I answered.

I finished up the dishes and cleaned the counter as Christian ate another cupcake. He showed me where he kept tupperware containers, so that i could place the remaining cupcakes in the fridge for later.

"Would you like to go home? It's getting late and i promised that i would have you back in your bed Sunday didn't I" Christian said

"Yes, i was thinking the same thing" I said grabbing my purse.

"Take a cupcake for the road" Christian said handing me one.

After a magical weekend with Christian i found concentrating on school and Clinical extremely hard. I set my alarm to wake me up 45 min early because i knew that i would be a big ball of anxiety. I grabbed all my clinical notes and syllabus. Dressed in my nicest scrubbed and headed out the door. Clinical is only 8 weeks of my life, i kept telling myself. I knew all the material well. It was the fear of not knowing what to expect. I drove my car to the bus depot reciting all my material in my head. I couldn't stop looking at the address and directions on my syllabus. I was definitely going to be early, which put my body at ease slightly. I walked into the hospital and followed the signs till i got on to the Cardiology ward that i was assigned to. The tension that i was feeling melted away when i saw several of my classmates waiting at a table just outside the unit.

"Hey!" I greeted the group.

"Did you find it ok?" Kaitlin asked

"Yeah" I answered "The directions that Mrs. Lachey gave us were pretty good"

"I agree" Pipped up Amber who was sitting across the table clutching her clipboard "still very nervous though seeing that it is our first clinical"

"I'm sure that our instructor will go easy on us. For some of us this is the first time that we have worked in a hospital" I said trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah, i suppose your right" Jen agreed "Why work us to the bone on our first clinical"

"I hear from other student's that she's not exactly a hard-ass" Kaitlin said

"Did everyone find the unit ok?" Asked a middle aged woman in white scrubs

Everyone turned to see Mrs. Lachey walking over to the table that all the student nurses were sitting at. She was a tall, thin brunette with a wide smile. She looked middle-aged, she seemed . She had perfect posture like someone that was out of the military. Her features softened as soon as she saw us.

"I would like to introduce myself, I'm Mrs. Lachey. I have been teaching at the university for 5 years. I have bounced around between pediatrics, cardiology and the emergency for most of my 25 year career. Don't be afraid to ask questions. There is no such things as a stupid question" She explained.

Everyone was silent. We were all too nervous to think of any questions to ask in that moment. She explained the syllabus and the unit to us, while we listened intently. She gave us some background knowledge for performing skills and assessments specific to cardiology. Then gave us a tour of the unit. We settled into the staff room for morning report, which gave the staff coming on the unit a summary of what happened in the last two shifts for each patient. Mrs. Lachey let us know that we would be shadowing a staff nurse for the first few days. We would have to choose a patient after that. We would need to do research on their medications, history, care plan and diagnosis before giving any care or meds. I was partnered with a young nurse that had only been on the unit for 6 months named Alison. She was friendly and we became fast friends as she introduced me to the world of nursing and cardiology. We broke for lunch, i was famished but in all the nervous commotion of the morning i had forgotten to pack a lunch. There was a food court in the basement of the hospital but i tried to avoid it because it was expensive and the food choices were anything but healthy. I followed Alison into the staff room for our lunch break. I knew that my stomach could survive a few hours without food till i got home.

"Are you buying lunch in the cafe today?" Asked Alison

"No, i'll just eat when i get home in a few hours. It's all deep fried anyway" I answered.

"Suit yourself!" she said as she walked over to the microwave .

I picked up my cell phone to take my mind off my rumbling stomach. Christian had sent me a message 20 mins ago. MY heart kicked into high gear immediately as i opened it in anticipation:

Hope you are enjoying your first day of clinical. Don't work to hard, save that energy for me :)

Christian

I could barely contain my excitement as i returned the text with a thank you and a heart. I didn't want to say "i love you" just yet in case i scare him away. I wanted those words to have meaning. Christian and I were still in the infatuation stage. I couldn't be happier. He texted back almost instantly as though he had been waiting closely by his phone.

Are you hungry? have you eaten?

I didn't want him sending me food or having something catered. I wasn't starving just hungry enough where i wished i had packed myself. I didn't want to trouble Christian. He had enough to worry about, being a CEO had to be stressful.

Why do you have an extra sandwich for me? i texted back playfully.

If you need a sandwich then i have an extra one to share with you he texted back.

I'll be fine, my break is almost over but thanks for the offer I texted looking at the clock.

Make sure you eat, i need you to be healthy Christian texted

Alison got up to wash her tupperware.

"Our breaks almost over" She said putting her empty tupperware in the bag.

"Ok" I said shutting my phone and putting it in my bag.

Alison and I finish our shift then gave report to the next shift coming on. I thanked Alison for a great first day , then walked from the hospital to the bus stop. I sat down in a seat in the back of the bus and pulled out my phone. Christian never ceases to let me down with pleasant text messages throughout the day and sweet witty comments that always kept me on my toes.

Hope your first day went well. I hope your thinking of me

Christian

i hugged my phone imagining that Christian was on the bus with me. He was more deeply engrained in my thoughts that he realized. How could i not think of him. The only thing harder than nursing school was trying to concentrate on anything other than Christian. I wished that i had met Christian after i was done school, so that i could give all of myself to this love that was growing inside me. I had to be strong, i had no choice.


	12. The Serenade

My first week in clinical went well. Everyday Christian texted me. Every night we spoke on the phone about how our day went. He was supportive and caring. There was very little sexual banter between Christian and I, which was both sad and surprising. I did my best to concentrate all my mental efforts on my schoolwork. I got myself into a routine. Christian's texts always served to elevate my mood. Everyday i texted him that i missed him and that i could not wait to see him again. I felt as though i was in a long distance relationship. I really wanted to see Christian even if it was only for a few hours on one of my days off. As i was leaving the hospital with my clinical group celebrating the weeks end, i heard someone calling my name from the distance.

"Ana!" a male voice called.

"Joel?" I said turning around.

"How have you been? How's cardiology treating you?" Joel said sounding excited

"Really good" I said "I think that i was just psyching myself out about it. I quite like it. How is Plastics?"

"Heavy at times" He admitted "not as many Boob jobs and tummy tucks as i thought. Mostly wound dressings and tubes"

"Boob jobs?" i giggled "i didn't think you would take Plastics to see that stuff"

"Why cause i'm a bit of a fruit Miss Steele?" He laughed correcting his posture.

"You said it not me" I joked back "Just didn't think it interested you"

"Better than medicine" he said

Joel was my ex-boyfriend. We dated in university for about a year before he told me he was gay. We remained close friends. Joel was wonderful, funny and attractive. However, it made no sense of either on of us to be in a romantic relationship that had no intimacy. He treated me so well when we were together and i was so focused on companionship that i hardly noticed the lack of sexual desire. I just wanted someone to love me, Joel fulfilled that need. He came out to me later on, i respected him and appreciated the honesty. I thought that it would be weird, staying friends after a break-up. As time passed our romantic past seemed to drift away. He was quite the academic and great to do group projects with and a wonderful friend to talk to.

"Did you have an exciting weekend?" Joel asked

"I met this man at work a few months ago and i spent the weekend with him" I confessed. I could not help but smile at the thought of Christian.

"Wow! Who's the lucky man?" Joel Asked

"His name is Christian and he is absolutely perfect" I said putting my hand to my heart.

"Wow! your really head over heels for this Christian guy" Joel answered "I don't even think that you were that head over heels when we were dating"

"Maybe he's the one" I said feeling elated.

"Maybe, Don't get too excited though cause it may be too good to be true. Remember Ana, love isn't build over a few months. Love takes years to flourish" Joel warned.

"Don't worry. I'm putting myself first but you can't blame a girl for getting excited" I said walking out the door and waving.

"Just be careful Ana. I would hate to see you throw away your education over a fling" Joel called turning the other way.

Joel was right. He would be proud to know that i put my education first. Christian definitely respected me more for that. I was allowed to get excited over this new love. Christian could be just a spring fling or he could be the love of my life. I wanted to explore that. Christian was mysterious, intelligent and always kept me on my toes. The great thing about Clinical placements is that you were only on the unit 7-3 pm Monday- Friday. Shift work had not yet had the opportunity to take over my life. I wanted to make time for Christian on the weekends, pending my homework was done. My clinical schedule was perfect for that. My research would only take me a few hours. The weekend was full of free time.

As soon as i got home i decided that i would get all my research done, so that if Christian called to go out i was not thinking about all the work that i would have to get done by Monday. Christian knew my schedule, he would call if he felt like it or had time. I just wanted to be prepared. I got home a little after 4 pm. I worked diligently at the kitchen table researching and preparing for my first patient research on Monday. I could not help but check my phone frequently for texts or calls from Christian. 630 pm rolled around as i finished my patient research. I made myself a sandwich for dinner. There was an Aerial Yoga class that i usually dropped in to on Friday nights. I took pride in keeping my body healthy and active. I loved Yoga and dance but as school became more and more intense, I found that i had to take less classes to compensate. Today, i was going to make sure that i made it to Yoga class. I changed into my Lulu lemon leggings and top then grabbed my yoga bag. I walked out to my car. I threw my bag in the passenger seat. Then checked my phone one last time. Christian messaged me not more than a few minutes ago, my face lit up and my heart was overjoyed.

I'm working late this evening. What time do you go to bed on the weekends?

Christian

I'm an Adult, no bedtime for me on the weekends. lol

Ana

Can i see you later? or are you busy with schoolwork?

Christian

I'm done.

Ana

Later it is

Christian.

Christian didn't specify what later meant. I decided that i would go to my Yoga class anyway. If he said that he was on his way or in the parking lot i would have gone back into the house to change but there was nothing. My body needed a good stretch. Yoga was my jam, this was my time. I drove down to the Yoga studio. I was greeted by all the other regulars that had not seen me in a long time, oh how i missed this place. Even two weeks seemed like forever away from Yoga. I didn't want too many questions, so i decided that i would delay mentioning Christian to my Yoga family. Our relationship was still rather fresh. It felt amazing to stretch my horribly stiff muscles. I normally pride myself on being flexible and graceful but i had miss the last two Fridays and it showed.

"What have you been doing these days?" Asked Kristen

"School mostly" I said sticking to small talk.

"We've missed you and your flexyness" She said.

"I'm gonna try to be here more often, i need some me time" i responded.

"School can be really tough, especially nursing. I have a lot of nurse friends and the schooling is intense" She empathized.

"Sometimes i need a break but nursing school is hard" I agreed.

I finished the class and slipped out without chatting any further. I made sure that i waved to everyone so that they didn't feel ignored before making myself scarce. I wanted to make sure that if Christian called that i was at home. He mentioned that he would call later. I hoped into the car and drove home. It could have been Christian but i felt like listening to slow, romantic songs. My mind felt at ease, tonight was not the night for anything fast or angry. I switched to a lighter playlist. I sang all the way home with the window rolled down. I skipped getting a coffee on the way home from McDonald's, which i usually did. I wanted to make sure that I was ready for Christian if he called.

Christian waited till i got home at 830 pm before making his appearance. I was playing the piano when i looked over at my phone, surprisingly it was ringing instead of the usual text message buzz. I looked down at my phone, Christian's name and face came across the screen.

"You want to hang out with me" He asked

"Maybe, what time are you thinking?" I asked coyly.

"Soon, Look outside" He laughed.

Suddenly, small rocks started to fly at my window.

Tap! Tap! Tap!.

I rushed to the window to see a smiling Christian looking up at me. I quickly hung up the phone and opened the window so that he could hear my voice.

"Where's your guitar?" I giggled

"Bring one down to me and I'll play it for you" He called up to me

"Really? have you prepared me a song to serenade me with?" I asked

"I'll think of something" he answered

I looked at the guitar that i had sitting in the guitar-stand in the corner of my room. I wanted to see what Christian would come up with. His romantic, spontaneous gesture made the butterflies in my stomach fly around in all different directions. I grabbed the guitar and met him outside on the front lawn.

"What works better for you, would you like me to go back up there or stay here" I said pointing to a patch of grass in the front yard.

"Why don't you go back up to your room" Christian suggested "That way i can really serenade you"

"OK" I said excitedly as i ran up to my bedroom window opening the curtains wide.

Christian examined the guitar first, as though trying to evaluate it's quality. He place the guitar over his knee carefully checking the tuning and making some small adjustments. Then he looked up at me and smiled, hesitating for what seemed like forever before breaking into a beautiful acoustic version of 'Some kind of Beautiful' by Sky. Christian wasn't perfect but i was impressed at how talented and romantic he was, first with the piano and now the guitar. He had talent that seemed to come out of nowhere but came in handy at the most perfect of times. I fell silent as i listened to every note as he played and I hung on to the sound of his harmonious voice. I smiled widely as he played the song in his entirety. I felt an overwhelming amount of emotions over take my body, as i started to feel tears of joy run down my face. Christian made me feel like i was the only person in the world that mattered in that moment. The look on his face told me that he could tell I was crying, but didn't miss a beat as he played. When he was done, he placed the guitar in one hand opening his arms wide.

"I take it i did a good job by the reaction your having" He laughed.

"It was amazing" I chocked, trying to speaking through the tears

"Can i come in?" He asked with hopeful eyes

"Of course" I whispered taking a deep breath.

I ran down the stairs to meet Christian at the door. He handed me my guitar as soon as i opened the door. I took the guitar and stepped aside giving his room to walk in and take his shoes off.

"So what did you have planned?" i asked looking to Christian for direction.

"Anywhere with you is fine by me" he answered

"How about McDonald's Richie Rich" I said

"If that's what you want, i am not opposed to it. You seem like a classier girl though, with more exquisite taste" Christian answered.

"I suppose that i go there enough by myself" I laughed "When i'm with you i prefer to make memories"

"Aside from concerts and restaurants, where is your favorite place?" Christian asked with curiosity

"your gonna laugh Christian" I said

"Tell me!" He demanded

"The dance studio" I answered.

"I see" He said pondering and rolling his eyes

"Why don't we go to your favorite hangout, I'd love to learn more about you" I said

"Really" He said as though i was saying something that he wasn't expecting.

"Yeah! I would like to get to know YOU better"I explained.

"You sure?" He asked "I really don't think that what i enjoy is up your alley"

"I may not be a tech genius and I know you are a private person but i would really like it if you opened up to me a little" I said in a calm, even tone voice.

"OK" he said deep in thought "Hop in my car and we will go then"

"Lead the way" I said as i straightened my posture and followed Christian to his car.

Christian's demeanor took a sharp change after i suggested we do something he likes. Was he embarrassed or shy? He seemed so confident and in control all the time, i could not picture Christian afraid or embarrassed. Christian opened the door on my side then walked over to the driver's side. He sat in the car in silence for a few minutes before starting the car and rolling out of the parking lot. I sat in the passenger seat without saying a word, occasionally stealing a a glance at Christian. Hoping that his face would soften and the fun-loving Christian would return. I could see by his reaction that he preferred to do things for me. However, a relationship should be 50/50. I wanted to know more about him, why was i being made to feel like i had done something wrong. Sometimes i felt that pressing him for personal information made him feel uncomfortable. There was a side to him that he didn't want to share with me for some reason. I could feel myself falling for Christian. I didn't want to fall for the perfect gentleman that Christian seemed to be. I wanted to fall for the person inside. I wanted to know who Christian was.

Christian seemed to be deep in thought as he drove to his destination, he barely seemed to know that i was there. He turned the radio off, forcing me to sit in complete silence. I was curious about how he felt in regards to my request. He was complying but he acted as though he was being forced. I decided to break the ice.

"Are you OK Christian? Do you feel like i'm asking for too much right now? You seem off" I said looking at him with a soft smile.

"I'm fine, Ana. It's not you at all" Christian said keeping his face tight "I understand why you want to know more about me. However, there are certain parts of my life that i have never shared with anyone before. We have only been together for a few months and you are asking me to open up like a patient to a psychiatrist so you must understand my reservations here"

"I'm sorry Christian. I didn't mean to upset you. If you want to take things slower i can work with that too. I'm just curious" I explained.

I noticed that Christian was driving out of the city. The buildings became fewer and fewer as Christian took a highway out of town then turned on to a paved side road. I could feel that he was not in the talking mood, so i decided to sit back and enjoy the ride. Christian drove into a small farm not more than 20 min outside the city, He stopped in front of a large gate. He got out of the car, and walked to a small key pad to the left of the gate. Christian keyed in a code and the gates broke free. Christian came back to the car and looked me in the eye, speaking softly and calmly.

"This an old farm that i purchased several years ago. When i want to get away from the busyness of the city i come here" Christian said leaning across the gear shift, coming in close.

"Thank you for bringing me here Christian, It means a lot to me" I said putting my hand over his.

He smiled and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Let's go inside" He said with a half smile.

"OK" i answered trying to match his demeanor.

Christian parked the car in front of and old farm building. Christian took my hand and we walked over to a door located on the side made of heavy metal. The building looked like something that a farmer would use to store tractors and trailers. The building was rectangular with a dome shaped roof. The building was so large that i had trouble seeing the back, the darkness certainly didn't help. There was a key pad located on the door, Christian keyed in the code carefully placing a hand over top so that i could not see the code as he typed. I heard a click as the door-lock released. Christian turned to me like Willy Wonka opening the door to the chocolate room for the first time.

"You can't tell anybody that you saw this" Christian said sternly.

"I won't" I replied "I promise"

Christian opened the heavy door slowly, walking in first then holding the door so that i could follow him. The room was extremely dark. Christian turned to a panel of light switches and turned on each one on, one at a time. My mouth nearly dropped to the floor as i looked around the large white room. The whole building was just one large room, the roof was dome shaped like the roof outside. The place had 2 floors but it had a loft like open concept like a fancy mall with multiple floors. The first floor was full of robotic inventions and fancy computers. The sound of buzzing computers resonated throughout the building like crickets in a swamp. He was right, computers and robotics are definitely not my jams but i could not help but marvel at the amazing display. I think that Tony stark would be in heaven if he was here. Christian had successfully impressed me beyond my wildest dreams, yet again.

"Why is this so top secret?" I asked

"These are inventions are in their infancy. Sometimes when i have an idea i like to come here and see if i can make it a reality. Not everything that I make is successful" Christian explained.

"Christian this is amazing. I can not even comprehend most of what you are doing here, but i'm in awe" I said.

"This is my happy place" Christian said throwing his hands up and twirling around in the center of the floor "This is me, right here"

"Are you gonna show me some of what your working on?" I cried

"Come right this way, Mrs. Steele" Christian said

My happy fun-loving boyfriend had returned.


	13. Christian's happy place

Christian guided me into a corner that had what looked to be a robot. I could see the passion in his face as he explained what he was working on and what he was trying to accomplish. I could not believe that this man that i met at work not more than a few months ago could be this incredible.

"Can I Touch it" i asked walking around the invention

"sure but be careful" Christian warned.

"Can it talk?" I asked gently inspecting the robot.

"Not yet, as i said it still needs some work before i even bring it out as a prototype. The other thing is not all of my ideas are successful" Christian explained.

"It's cute" I said standing up straight, proud of my evaluation.

"Come on" Christian urged "I want to show you something that i think you will like"

I followed Christian into a small door, that was barely noticeable from the front door. This door did not have a lock on it just a keyless doorknob. Just like the rest of the interior the outside was a crisp white color. Clearly Christian wanted to make sure that there was plenty of light for all the meticulous details of his computer work. Christian opened the door to reveal a coffee room. The room was about 400sq and rectangular in shape. There was a small cherrywood kitchenette with astainless steel stove and fridge to match. there was a shiny, silver sink in the center. The countertop was one slab of granite. There was a table in the center of the room with 3 chairs around it. The room reminded me of a fancy staff room in an office. In the opposite corner he had a leather couch that looked like it had barely been used. A coffee and Keurig machine sat on the counter with flavored coffee cups in a stand beside it on the counter in the kitchenette. The room was organized. There were a few magazines and papers on the middle table but otherwise it was like a move-in ready home on HGTV.

"I need coffee to work" Christian said opening up one of the cupboards.

"You and me both" I said walking up beside him.

"See anything you like?" Christian asked

"i'll have what your having" I said walking over to the table to see what he was reading.

"You sure?" He asked "I have eccentric taste"

"What are you having?" I asked

"I like my coffee with no sugar in it only cream. Only on certain occasions do i have favored coffee" Christian said

"Why do you have a Keurig then?" I asked curious

"In case i get a craving" He answered with a smile and a wink.

"I also like my coffee without sugar. I agree though it is an acquired taste. I will take 2 cream please" I said

"2 creams it is" He said fixing two cups of coffee at the kitchenette.

He came to join me at the table with two cups of coffee. He took a sip from his cup, then stared at me intently fro a short moment.

"What do you think of my happy place?" Christian asked

"I can't believe that this even exists. You have some really amazing things in that room. I must say you are right, we are definitely different people. I am not mechanically inclined like you. very impressed?" I commented "Does anyone else know of this place?"

"No. Not even my mother. As far as bringing girlfriends here. I've had many girlfriends Ana. I always seem to lose interest. I can almost predict their every word and move. I found that i get bored, with them quickly. I usually dump them or stop talking to them after a while. You are different. I find it hard to stay away from you" Christian explained.

"What's your longest relationship?" I asked him maintaining eye contact.

"One year" He answered honestly.

"That's pretty good. My last relationship was a year too, except my last boyfriend turned out to be gay" I said opening up to him.

"Really?" He said looking at me shocked "How could you not notice that?"

"Everyone always asks that. He treated me so well when we were together. I hardly noticed that we lacked intimacy, i was feeling a bit depressed and he made me feel better. We were more like best friends than anything else. However, the real reason that i broke up with him was because his mother was a very religious woman and said i was a whore. He didn't stand up for me at all. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. We are still friends today but i needed someone that wanted me to be a part of his life, including his family. I wanted to be with someone that was proud to be with me" I explained with a shrug.

"Wow. He doesn't know what he's missing. I don't think that I could not be intimate with my girlfriend. I need to get laid. I would wait if i was with the right girl and she insisted on it though" Christian commented.

"Would you wait for me?" I asked batting my eyelashes

"You don't want to wait, you want to get fucked" Christian said leaning in closely.

"You have that effect on me" I answered feeling a smile creep across my face.

I felt a hand slowly creep it's way towards my inner thigh. I could tell what he wanted by looking into his eyes. He was hungry. I moaned as he rubbed his strong, firm hands in-between my inner thighs. i leaned over to kiss him, pushing my tongue into his mouth. I heard him get up from his chair. Christian picked me up as i got up out of the chair. He walked over to the kitchenette. I looked down to see him undo his belt buckle. I bit my lip as pulled my leggings down to my ankles. I kissed him aggressively as he angled my torso so that he could go inside me.

"I just want to let you know that i never miss a day on my birth control" I whispered between heavy breathing.

"That's good to hear" He sighed matching my breathing .

I worked my way from his lips to his neck. He moaned with enjoyment. I pushed him forward. He took a step backwards almost losing his balance. I gently ran my finger tips along his torso past his belly button till i touched his cock. He could barely stand. Without a word i got on my knees and started to suck his member. He gripped the edge of the counter till his fingers cramped. The pleasure took over his entire body as i sucked harder and faster. I could hear his moans and heavy breathing. He moaned louder with every movement of my tongue. Then as though he broke the trance that i had him under he grabbed him aggressively and placed in on the counter. He drove his hard cock into my moist vagina. He fucked me harder than he had in the past. His strong, muscular body fuelled by desire and need. I concentrated his efforts on fucking me hard. The foreplay that i had gotten used to left when i decided to change our sexual routine. He cried out in pleasure as he climaxed inside me. Catching his breath he gave me a long, rough kiss.

"Thank you for that pleasant surprise" He said pulling up his pants and clasping the buckle to his belt.

"Now my evening is complete" I teased as i licked my lips.

"You get better every-time we fuck" Christian sighed

"Your welcome" I smiled giving him a short kiss

I pulled up my panties and leggings, then dusted myself off. I looked up at Christian.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked

"You already made my night" He answered.

"Do you ever sleep here" I asked pointing to the couch

"I try not to make it a habit" Christian answered picking up the two cups of half drank coffee, placing them in the sink.

I followed Christian to the door that led back to the main room with all his gadgets. I was overwhelmed with hormone-fuelled feelings for Christian. I would have gone anywhere with him in that moment. I could see our feelings for each other were growing. i felt a strong connection to Christian that transcended all the beautiful things that he did for me. Just before we left the big, white warehouse, Christian turned to me. He grabbed each of my hands and looked into my dark blue eyes.

"I have one last thing to ask you, Ana" Christian said

"For you, anything" I answered

"I need you to come to Germany with me to translate for me" Christian said in one breath.

"Christian i can't do that, i'm still in the middle of school right now and you know that. I'm only one week into my clinical" I scolded.

"You said anything" He reminded

"Within reason though" I replied "If i don't finish nursing school what will i do for a career. I've worked so hard for this Christian and i only have a little over a year left"

"You could work for me" he suggested

"I could and I do currently. It's a great fall back option but i need a career" I explained

"I could give you a career with Grey Enterprises" Christian pleaded.

"You promised that you would wait till i finished nursing school. Is there anyone else that can go with you while i'm in school?" I said trying not to get too upset.

"There's no one else that i want to bring with me. I only want you Ana" Christian said calmly "Please consider"

"I can't Christian. If it was during summer break that would be different but you are asking me to leave in the middle of the semester" I said standing my ground.

"Ok, I respect that" Christian answered .

He quickly changed the subject to something more light. There was nothing more to say. I think that he knew that he could not change my mind, i was stubborn and focused. I could tell that he respected me enough not to push. I hadn't even asked him when he was thinking of going. I assumed that he was going in the next few weeks and would tell me before he went. German was a language that was more common. He would have no problems finding another translator if he needed one.

"I have one last thing to show you" Christian said taking my hand

"Lead the way" I said

Christian walked through the large dome shaped building to the very back. Our voices echoed through the high metal ceilings as I followed Christian. Christian walked over to the right corner towards a regular sized white steel door, pressing a code into the key pad. As soon as the locked clicked open, he used his strength to push the heavy door open. He held it so that i could go in first, before closing it behind us. Inside was a newer four seater Cessna airplane. The plane was white with blue and red stripes across the wings and fuselage. The plane had the letters S-MNOA written on both sides in black ink.

"Christian, do you have a pilot's license?" I asked

"Yes i do Ana" He said proudly.

"I can't believe this, Christian this plane is beautiful" I cried with glee  
"Are you asking for a ride?" He laughed clearly loving my reaction

"Do you have a night rating?" I asked

"Look at you" He cried happily "How did you know that i need a night rating to fly at night?"

"I tried to get my private pilot's license but it was expensive so I couldn't finish all my flight hours" I explained.

I walked around the plane running my soft hands over the surface of the fuselage and wings. Christian followed me around the plane stopping at the cockpit, opening the door so that i could marvel at the mechanics on the inside.

"Hop in" He offered.

"Wow! This is absolutely amazing" I cried "You know what?"

"What?" He answered.

"If you rearrange the letters on the plane it spells MOANS" I said laughing to myself.

"Aren't you a comedian" He commented.

"You have no idea how funny i am" I teased.

I took his direction and hopped into the passenger seat of the small plane. I put my seatbelt on and put on one of the head sets that i found in the back seat. Christian walked around to the driver's seat. He buckled his seatbelt and grabbed his headset. he started to talk about safety, he stopped himself as he looked over at me.

"Prepared are we?" He smiled.

"Very" I agreed.

"The answer is yes i do have a night rating, by the way. You stay here while I do my walk around" Christian said getting out of the plane

"Ok!" I replied

I sat back in my seat as Christian did his walk around, carefully checked the outside of the plane. I marvelled at his beautiful body. He was fit, sexy, kind, thoughtful, and beautiful inside and out. I wondered if he would ever get bored with me? If i was just a spring fling for him? What were his last girlfriends like? Did he treat them the same way as he treats me? My mind ran with so many questions. I was in heaven every moment that i was with Christian. A small part of me regretted putting the full potential of our relationship on hold to finish school but i knew that it was the right decision. My heart wanted to be with him all the time, but i knew that time away from each other was healthy. I knew that if Christian was willing to wait for me then his feelings for me were real. Christian got back into the driver's side, looking over at me with a warm expression across his face.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" He asked knowing the what the answer was.

"OH MY GOD YES" i cried.

"Anywhere you want to go Mrs. Steele?" He asked. "I promise to have you safe in your bed by Sunday night"

"i'm not sure, to be honest. Your putting me on the spot right now. I still can't believe that you have a place like this" I commented feeling put on the spot.

"How about a ride around Seattle" Christian suggested "Let's start small"

"I would go anywhere with you" I answered.

A beautiful, wide smile crept across Christian's face as though i was saying exactly what he wanted to hear. He leaned over and gently kissed me on my forehead, like a child that had made her father proud. He turned away from me adjusting his attention to the flight controls and testing each one out. He pulled out a laminated checklist from the side pocket on the driver's side door. He quickly went through each indicator meticulously. He walked me through the checklist as he went through each check. Christian pressed a button that was located in the side pocket of the door to open the hangar. We waited patiently for the door to open before Christian turned the engine over. Despite the headset I could still hear the loud rumble of the plane's engine. Christian pressed a button that accessed the radio, he spoke clearly as he announced to all the planes and control towers who we were, where we were going and what our intentions were. I could not help but look around at our surroundings as the plane rolled down the small runway. Christian pressed his hangar door button, closing the door before we took off. The experience seemed so surreal and magical. He looked over at me occasionally revelling in my happiness and excitement. The ride was very smooth. Christian was a skilled pilot. He was careful not to go into any spins. I felt as though i could be up in the plane with Christian forever, i didn't want this ride to end. My heart fell when Christian finished his landing returning the little plane to it's original spot in the hangar. He looked over at me as though craving approval.

"I don't even know what to say Christian" I said with shock spread across my face.

"Thank you, maybe" He said with a shrug.

"Thank you is the least i could say after that" I answered "Each date seems more extravagant than the last"

"Flying is a huge passion of mine" he said.

"Thank you for sharing this part of your life with me" i said "You have given me what i had been craving, a piece of your passion and heart"

"That you will have with time" Christian answered as he unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the plane.

"With time?" I asked

"Patience Ana, your on your way there. We have only had a few months together" He answered.

I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the door to the plane. I climbed out of the passenger seat of the plane carefully, making sure that i stepped down to the ground.

"Are you tired?" Christian asked

"A bit" I admitted "Too much excitement, Maybe"

"Would you like to stay at my place or would you prefer to go home to your own bed?" Christian asked

"Let's go to your place" I answered.

"My place it is" Christian said with a seductive smile.

We walked together hand in hand out to the car. I wondered if Christian was tired too or if he had sex on the brain. If he was tired he was hiding it well. Making love would be a perfect way to finish off the evening in my opinion. Secretly, i wanted him to have his way with me before the night ended. Sleeping without Christian seemed like unnecessary torture. I wanted to fall asleep with his body close to mine, to feel the beating of his heart. I felt myself drifting off as Christian drove the car to his apartment downtown, clearly my body desperately needed sleep.

I felt a gentle nudge from Christian once we were parked in his underground stall at his apartment.

"Ana" He whispered "Let's walk up to my apartment and you can sleep in my bed"

"OK" I mumbled

I followed Christian to his apartment, then to his bed. He tucked me in under this grey silk sheets then left the room, without another word. I obviously needed the sleep through because i did not wake up till 9 am the next day. I sat up in the bed. Christian was snoring, sleeping on his side with his back to me. Did we have sex last night? If so i didn't remember it, although i wished I had. I quietly slipped out of the bed. I was still in last night's outside, but i was comfort and clean. I walked slowly and quietly to the room to his bedroom then looked back. Christian had rolled over but was still snoring. I closed the door leaving a small crack. i didn't want Christian to hear the click of the door. I walked down the hall to the kitchen, opening the fridge door. I noticed that there was some bacon and eggs sitting on the top shelf. I pulled them out and looked through the cupboards for a frying pain and olive oil. I knew that Christian had a cook that made him meals for the week but not on the weekend. I turned on Christian's sound system to play some relaxing songs from a playlist from my phone then i started to cook. I was so ingrained in all the tasks i had going in the kitchen that i didn't hear a key slip into the keyhole of the front door. An older, tall slender brunette walked in wearing a long white coat. Saying nothing she walked over to the coffee table placing her large purse down then walked over to the island taking a seat . She watched me intently before she finally spoke.

"Good Morning! Did Christian hire more help for the weekends? I don't think that we have met" She said politely.

"Who are you" I shrieked

"I'm the most important woman in Christian's life" She answered.

"His mother" I said guessing correctly.

"You got it!" she said smiling "Have you made coffee yet?"

"It's brewing" I said

"I don't think that he needs a cook on the weekends. He should at least cook once a week for himself. It's an important life skill" She commented "Just my opinion though"

"I'm not the hired help" I said trying to be civil

"She's my girlfriend" said Christian coming into the kitchen

"I wasn't aware you had one, when were you going to tell me?" She demanded

"I've been busy" Christian responded "Ana, translated for me when i was sealing the Russian deal"

"You speak multiple languages?" Christian's mother asked.

"Just three" I said slightly intimidated "Russian, English and German"

"I'm impressed" She said sounding pleased.

"Thank you. Mrs. Grey" I answered

"Sometimes i stay here when i'm on call because Christian's apartment is close to the hospital. Sometime i make him breakfast. However, i see that you beat me to it" Christian's mother explained.

"Are you hungry, Mrs. Grey?" I asked Christian's mother

"Please call me Grace, and yes i am hungry" She said

"I'm famished" Christian said pulling up a Chair

You can always tell a good man by how he treats his mother. Christian had a close relationship with Grace, i could tell that he treated her well. I just wished that Christian had told me that his mother just drops by unannounced on weekends because i would have been more prepared. Grace stayed and mingled with Christian and i for most of the morning. She seemed pleased with me. Meeting your boyfriend's parent for the first time was always uncomfortable and intimidating but she was sweet and down-to-earth. I wanted her to be pleased with the woman that her son had chosen. I hoped that i had made a good first impression and that we would have the opportunity to get to know each other in the future. Suddenly, Grace's pager went off id-conversation. She pulled out her cell to make a call.

"I'll be right there" She said getting up off the couch "Well that's the hospital, i have to go"

"Thanks for dropping by mom" Christian said walking her to the door

"Nice to meet you Ana" She said waving to me.

Christian opened the door to let her out. Before she left she leaned in close to Christian's ear, whispering something. I could not make out her words and i was not good at reading lips especially at a distance. My first thought was that it must be about me., maybe she wasn't as pleased with me as I thought.


	14. Finished Clinical

Christian was true to his word. He dropped me off at home Sunday afternoon. I asked him about what his mother was whispering about before she left on Saturday but he was adamant that he didn't want to discuss it with me. He just kept telling me that it wasn't anything negative. She was not used him having a girlfriend and that i had taken her by surprise. Christian would not elaborate on anything specific and i could tell that pushing him was only making him more irritated. I asked him what Grace thought of me and he said that she was impressed but nothing more. I wonder how many days a week she dropped by while on call? If i slept over at Christian's apartment would she should up often? I figured that some days she would be busier than others and that her presence was inconsistent. She would not be able to always know when an emergency would come in.

Christian and i staying in for most of Saturday watching Movies, laughing and sharing stories. He had an incredible sex drive, that i was most impressed with. I had never met a man that had such an insatiable need to fuck. I was not complaining by any means, and i felt our libido's were compatible. I made sure that i was taking my birth control every day at the same time. I didn't want to throw a surprise his way when everything was going so well. The man had awakened a sexual desire inside me that i never knew existed. I had boyfriends in the past but this was the strongest connection that i have ever felt. This man was impressive in all areas physically. Laying with him for the day seemed so simple and so normal. Christian was opening up and feeling more comfortable, more trusting. I wanted to know who he was, and he was giving it to me. We rewarded each other with our bodies. The constant flow of hormone through my blood stream only served to keep me elated and more drawn to him. I knew that men tended to bond physically, and there was no shortage to our bonding. We collapsed on the couch in exhaustion after yet another sexual encounter.

"You win the award, Ana" Christian said sprawling on the couch

"What for?" I asked

"I've never fucked a girlfriend as many times in one day as I have today, Congrats" He said

"Really?" I giggled.

"My body is drawn to you" He replied "I've never desired another woman the same way that i desire you"

"My past girlfriends we went out places, we had sex...Maybe twice per week. Certainly not 5 times a day though, Ana" Christian confessed.

"I concur. There was no round two, in any of my past relationships" I said "My last boyfriend came out of the closet after dating me for a year. The one before that we were close friends, but decided to part ways because we were very different. Definitely no sex 5 times a day. Even on the weekends"

"So you are unlucky in love" Christian reiterated.

"You could say that" I agreed "I had no idea when i met you for the first time in that file room that you could be this amazing. You have exceeded all my expectations. No man will ever compare"

"I hope you wont have to ever have to compare another man with me" He responded.

"Me too" I sighed.

"As soon as i saw you i was blown away by your eccentric beauty. However, it wasn't till we had our first conversation on the plane, that i felt a spark start inside me" Christian admitted " I knew that i had to have you"

"What did I say, that made you feel that way?" I asked curiously.

"You were smart, driven, and confident and at the same time humble. You seemed naive and young on the outside but i knew that there was more to you. I needed to know more" Christian said " Haven't you ever felt a connection to someone that took over your whole body? A connection that changed your entire life's course?"

"Only when i met you, Christian" I said feeling my pale face start to turn red.

"Don't hide from it Ana, Embrace it" Christian said turning to me giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I felt like i was coming back from vacation to my first day of work. My weekend with Christian had been so magical and perfect that it took a better part of the week to get myself into the mindset of school. Christian and I didn't see each other in the evenings, so I felt that i had more time for Dance and yoga as the patient research was minimal. I researched one patient each week till i had a total of 4 patients in total. Christian and I continued to communicate through text message during the day. The small talk and sweet messages gave me a warm feeling everyday. the last 4 weeks of my clinical went by without a hitch. Christian sent me sweet, caring, thoughtful texts. He did not bring up the trip to Germany at all, which surprised me. He didn't mention whether he was going with his team and another translator or not. I didn't want to bring it up because i didn't want to give him the idea that i was willing to change my career plans to fit his needs. As the end of my Clinical neared it's completion i texted Christian asking if he wanted to go out with me to celebrate. He was a big initiator and i wanted to return the favor.

Going out with you is always a treat. What do you have in mind?

Christian

How about dinner and a movie?

Ana

What date and time?

Christian

Saturday night at 8pm. I'll pick you up this time.

Ana

As you wish

Christian.

I wasn't sure if Christian liked being in control of his women or if he appreciated being taken out but i was a firm believer that a relationship needed 100% from both sides. I didn't have many fancy things but i wanted to treat him this time. i could tell by his responses that he wasn't opposed to the idea, this gave me the chance to see what kind of movies that he liked. The last time we sat down to watch a movie, we were preoccupied. I wanted to celebrate with my favorite person. Now that i was done clinical, i would be doing one more semester in the classroom before summer break. This meant that i would be back working at Grey Enterprises part-time for the next 3 months. I missed Christian terribly. I knew that i was infatuated but i loved every moment of it. I could not wait for my infatuation to turn into love. My endorphins fired like fireworks on July 4 every time that he was near. Our date couldn't come soon enough. i wanted to impress and surprise him. On my last day of clinical Mrs. Lachey gave us our grades and allowed us to leave 30 min early. I felt an enormous sense of relief as i left with my outstanding clinical evaluation in hand.

Ring!RING!

I shuffled through my purse to see who was calling. It was Christian, i tried to contain my excitement as i answered the phone.

"How was your last day of clinical?" Christian asked.

"Great! i'm glad that it's over though. How is your day?" I asked back

"Nothing notable happened" Christian replied "Where are you?"

"I'm heading to the front door, why?" I asked

I walked out the large automatic sliding doors that opened to outside. The weather was mild. I zipped up my jacket over my scrub top as i walked outside. I almost dropped the phone in a puddle at what i saw as i walked out of the entrance of the hospital. Christian was standing in front of his black Audi with a bouquet of flowers. i chocked back the tears. I ran towards Christian passing patients as they smoked beside their IV machines. I gave him a big hug as he handed me the bouquet of flowers.

"How did you know i would be out early?" I asked surprised

"I didn't, i just like to be early" Christian said smiling "i wanted to congratulate you on finishing your clinical"

"I thought that i was taking you to a movie tonight?" I asked

"You still can" Christian responded smoothly "I could not be away from you any longer"

"Thank you for the beautiful flowers. You didn't have to" I said tearing up

"I wanted to" Christian answered "Get in the car"

"Ok" I said unsure of how else to respond.

All my worries about school melted away when i was with Christian, it was as though for a short time that nothing else mattered and i would be alright. I got into the passenger seat of Christian's Black Audi. I tried to guess where we were going based on the direction that we were heading. Christian drove through the downtown core, then made a right turn on to a street that was reminiscent of a previous date.

"Are we going to see, Klaus" I asked with excitement

"We are" Christian answered

"Christian drove us to Klaus's little restaurant. Christian's favorite place to eat. Klaus walk down the aisle as soon as Christian and i walked in as though he was expecting us.

"Guten Tag! Wie geht's ist dir?" Klaus said to me  
"Sehr gut!" I responded  
"Come sit here, you too lovebirds" Klaus said happily with his thick accent pointing to a table close to the window.  
"Thank you Klaus" Christian said guiding me to our table and pulling my chair so that i could sit down.  
"I want to show you something Christian" I said smiling

I pulled out a decorated day-timer from my bag. The day-timer had magazine cutouts, pictures and sticky notes covering every open surface. I opened the day-timer to today, then i slid it across to Christian.

410 days till Christian and I can be together (Graduation)

"You have a countdown" He laughed "You are just too cute"

"I want this as much as you do" I said  
"We can still spend time together on weekends. I want to give you your space but i find it so hard" Christian responded.  
"Me too" I said  
"What can i get for you two lover's" Klaus asked pulling out a pen and paper.  
"A hot water" I answered "And a quiche"  
"I'll have a coffee and a Ham and Swiss sandwich" Christian answered  
Klaus scurried off to the kitchen where he yelled the order loudly to the cook in german.

"What have you been telling him about us?" I asked shocked

"What do you mean" He asked defensively  
"Lovebirds? Lover's?" I said.  
"Oh i see. He's just being funny. I have never come in here with a woman before, especially not one that i call my girlfriend. That is just his way of congratulating us. He's excited for us" Christian explained "Maybe he sees it in our eyes and he is just letting us know"  
"Maybe" I giggled "He's probably right"

"He IS older and wiser" Christian responded.

"Why don't you tell me about your day" I asked changing the subject.

"My day?" Christian responded surprised "It was OK, i guess"

"You always say that though. I'm just wondering what happened at work today. Tell me what a day in the life of a CEO is like" I asked.

"It's complicated stuff, Ana. Mostly board meetings and signing stuff" Christian answered trying to brush off the question.

"I'm just kind of curious though, you never really talk about it" I explained.

"I know. The reason i don't talk about it because i don't want to bore you" he answered

"You spend a large portion of your time at work, it's important to you" I exclaimed.

"Ana, when it comes to the business side of things i usually go with whatever the financial advisers tell me. If you are asking about my passion. My passion is the software and the programs that i design. When i'm in my office, i'm usually answering emails or making deals. Sometimes i'm playing space invaders, just don't tell anyone" Christian explained "It's not something i usually talk about with anyone"

"I know, but I'm not 'anyone' through" I answered hesitantly thinking about what to say "if you don't feel like talking about it that's OK too"

"It's not top secret" Christian stammered "Well some of it might be, but most of it is not. I don't think it is an interesting conversation piece. I thought that you were more interested in my heart, soul and passion?"

"I am" I exclaimed "I'm interested in the whole package. It would also help me to have more background information if you need me to translate in the future"

"Background information?" He asked

Klaus came back placing a plate in front of me then one in front of Christian. He was all smiles as he asked if we need refills for our drinks.

Christian seemed reluctant to discuss his work. I was smart and a good listener if he needed to discuss something that was bothering him at work. I didn't mind sharing my nursing stories with him as long as i didn't give patient identifying information. I was curious what he was working on. I didn't know anything about programming or computers but i understood deadlines and deals. I was his filing clerk but i knew very little about what went on at the top. Our relationship was fresh i could understand why he wanted to keep work private. I knew that in time i would be the person that he would confide in when he came home and was upset about work. At least that was what i was hoping for. Christian and i finished our meals, and left Klaus's German heaven holding hands. I needed to get home to change if Christian and i were to go to the movies later.

"Can you take me home? I need to get ready for our movie date" I asked.

"Sure" he answered "i need time to get ready myself"

Christian

I could feel my heart falling hard and fast for this stunning, intelligent sweet girl. Work was complicated. Many deals were confidential until they were brought public. It was not uncommon for me to be sworn to secrecy, while negotiations were being made. The company was publicly traded and insider information needed to be kept quiet. For her i would do anything but i still had to run my company. Ana was always so sweet, caring and funny. She could finish my sentences with little to no effort. She was the kind of woman that i had always dreamed would be by my side. I could tell she was loyal, confident and independant. She must be able to tell that i am a bit of a show off. Why would she want to take me out to the movies? She was a student with little money, we both knew that. What was she trying to prove. I loved to treat her. The way she was always impressed and surprised always seemed to lift me up to the clouds. I was a well off man but certainly not in the mile-high club category. Maybe she was falling for me and she didn't need my money, It certainly seemed that way. I was always skeptical of girls, especially in the early parts of the relationship. Is she with me for my money, my looks or my soul. Ana seemed different somehow. I wanted to know more, i needed to know more. I stopped in front of her townhouse.

"It's your stop" I said smiling

"Thanks for the ride" she said leaning over for a kiss.

"What movie are we going to see?" I asked

"It's a surprise" she teased.

I drove back to my apartment going over the scenario in my head. Ana taking me out seemed so weird for me. She was in control of the evening, not me. I knew that she was not trying to put me on edge but i felt strangely uncomfortable and nervous. I changed from my suit to a t-shirt and jeans. I preferred to be casual and comfortable when on a date, especially with Ana. Over the last few months i have slowly started to become more comfortable in her presence. Her presence put my mind and body at ease. I didn't want to cancel because i didn't want to make her feel bad but i didn't want to go to the movie unless i was treating her. I'm sure that it will be fine. I looked down at my phone. A text from Ana.

Are you ready? i'm outside waiting

Ana

She clearly wants to be in a relationship that is 50/50 from both side. She does not want to lay back and be taken care of. I knew that i needed to let my insecurities go and let her take the lead.


	15. Ana takes the lead

I wanted to show him a good time. He was used to the finer things in life but i wanted to take him out for a "normal date". Dinner and a movie was how most couples dated. I also didn't have alot of money, due to being a student with a part-time job. I knew that Christian understood that. After all in a roundabout way he was my boss, for now. He was aware of how much i was getting paid.

"Get into the car Mr. Boss man" I joked

"I wont be your boss again till next week. Today i'm your boyfriend" Christian teased "So what movie do you have in mind?"

"Do you like comedy's" I exclaimed "Or are you a mystery and suspense kind of a guy?"

"Depends on the day" He answers "What do you have in mind? It's your date Anastasia"

"It's a surprise" I decided "Let's go!"

Christian opened the passenger side to my little, red corolla, sitting down and putting on his seat belt. I quickly walked around the vehicle doing the same. As i started driving i turned off the radio so that i could have a conversation with Christian. I didn't want any distractions.

"You took me to your favorite restaurant, now i want to take you to my favorite restaurant" I said excitedly.

"Lead the way Anastasia" Christian said sitting back in the seat.

I drove my little corolla to a small bakery called "Macrina & bakery cafe" . The cafe was situated in a strip-mall along a busy street with small tables out front. I parked the car and Christian and i walked hand in hand to the front door.

"This is your favorite restaurant?" Christian asked with a surprised expression across his face.

"Yes it is" I laughed "Why do you ask?"

"How do you keep your figure?" He asked playfully.

"Moderation and exercise" I announced proudly "Treats make me happy"

I opened the front door for Christian. He seemed slightly off-put by the gesture as though he was suddenly uncomfortable in his own skin.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him afraid that my behaviour was upsetting him.

"It seems so unnatural for you to be chivalrous to me. I feel like i'm letting you down by allowing you to take me out. I know that you are a student that must struggle financially. I am well off and can afford to take care of everything. I don't want you to overextend yourself for me" Christian explained.

"I'm showing my appreciation for someone that i deeply care about. I will be the judge of whether or not i'm overextending myself Christian. You don't need to be a millionaire to take your boyfriend to the movies" I defended "Now start enjoying yourself or else"

"Or else what" He said playfully.

"Or else i will hold out" I countered.

"hmm You can't hold out. You want it as much as i do" Christian teased "i'm enjoying myself because i'm with you. I will stop worrying about your pocketbook"

"I ordered a chai latte and a salmon bagel. Christian had a black tea and pancakes and fruit. Christian mentioned that his sister Mia was coming back from Australia, where she had been working for the past 6 months. I wanted to meet more of his family. A man doesn't just take any woman home to his family, i wanted to be that woman.

"My sister and I are quite close. I would love for you to meet her" Christian said.

"I can't wait" I replied "When do i get the privilege?"

"She will be back in two weeks. She's dying to meet you, as i said before i have not had many girlfriends" Christian explained.

"What kind of things did you tell her about me?" i teased.

"I told her that i finally found someone that is as good-looking and smart as i am" Christian joked.

"Come on!" I laughed giving him a nudge.

"Mia has my best interests in mind. Any woman that i am with needs her approval" Christian said

"Is this a test?" I asked "I already get the feeling that your mother is not too thrilled with me"

"Ana it is her job to worry about me. You will do the same thing when you have kids of your own" Christian explained

"what did she say about me Christian?" I pleaded "Im just curious"

"Your not ready to hear it right now. Please be patient. I can tell you that i have been with girls that she didn't approve of and her reaction was much different. I have known her all my life and i can read her better than most. She does not hate you. She likes you, and thinks that you make a good housekeeper" Christian reassured me

"I'm just nervous Christian. Family is very important. I really want them to like me. My family will fall in love with you right away. They will probably be asking themselves how i landed someone so out of my league" I joked nervously.

"I'm not out of your league, Ana" Christian sighed "I wish that you saw yourself the way that i see you. Money is the only thing that separates us and that's just because i got lucky and your still in school. You will take the world by storm soon enough"

"You sure? I don't see how" I answered "I'm just trying to make it from day to day"

"Your potential is insane, Ana. I am an excellent judge. It was no accident that i built a successful company" Christian said with a wink.

"I'll take your word for it" I said "You can be so cryptic sometimes"

"What movie are we seeing?" Christian asked on a lighter note.

"originally i was thinking about a comedy but maybe we could look through what's playing together and choose" I said.

"Sounds good to me" He said getting up from his chair "Are you finished?" looking at my empty plate.

"Yes" I smiled "Let's go"

With full stomachs we made our way to the theater. I parked the car and we walked into the building with our fingers woven together.

"Are you into horror movies?" I asked

"I'm not a fan of watching torture porn or mutilated bodies" Christian answered.

"OOOK!" I said "How about the romantic comedy?"

"I could just tell you how it ends and save ourselves some time" Christian said through a smirky grin.

"How about the raunchy comedy then? it's on in 15 mins" I said

"That looks like the best on Ana. You have great taste" Christian laughed.

I bought our tickets. We were too full to get any munchies. We both got a water. Christian and I both laughed from beginning to the end. Sometimes comedies can be hit or miss but this one was spot on. Christian and I agreed that anything starring Seth Rogan and James Franco was going to be nothing short of spectacular. I drove Christian back to his apartment. Christian got out of the car, before he shut the door he leaned up against it. He lowered his head in line with mine.

"Do you want to come upstairs. It get's lonely" he teased.

"How could i ever say no to you" I said leaning close to give him a long, deep kiss.

Christian

I walked outside to see Ana wearing a pretty summer dress with sandals wearing a pair of dark sunglasses. She was leaning casually on the passenger side door to her red Toyota Corolla. I could not help but smile at her, she was so cute and quirky. Does she even realize how ravishing she is, even when she is not trying? I was nervous about her taking are of the night but i knew that she had all my best interests at heart. She was like an angel brought from heaven to change my life.

I had mentioned Ana a week ago when i was on skype with Mia. She was one of my biggest supporters. When I had secrets that i didn't want my parents to know, i always confided in Mia. She has never let me down. She has seen me at my worst and best. I was so proud that i have found someone that makes my soul fell complete. I needed her to approve.

"How are things Christian?" Mia started "Anything new?"

"Well" I stammered "I think i have a girlfriend"

"What?" she squeaked "When did this happen? Don't tell me that you have been keeping this from me"

"I didn't want to say anything until i knew for sure that she wanted to be my girlfriend" I explained.

"How long Christian?" Mia pried

"I met her on my trip to Russia 6 months ago. She accompanied me as my translator" i said "She means alot to me. I want you to tell me what you think when you get back to Seattle"

"Anything for my big brother. I want you to have a woman worthy of your greatness" Mia said

"Be nice" I warned

"I'm not scary. You trust me?" Mia joked

"Explicitly" I said "She's nervous, just keep that in mind"

"I will" Mia said putting her fingers in a "scouts honour" symbol

Mia had not approved of my last girlfriend, which was a big reason i ended the relationship. My heart and soul loved Ana. I hope that Mia shared my sentiment, unlike my mother.


	16. Back at the office

I was happy to be back in the classroom and working in the file room of Grey Enterprises. My classes were Monday, Wednesdays and Fridays till 2pm. My schedule at Grey Enterprises would be very light for the time being. I offered to come in for 4 hours on Saturday to catch up on all the filing that i could not get done. My manager had no issue with that arrangement. When i walked into my office on the Tuesday i saw that Christian had left me a small box of chocolates and a vase of flowers. The flowers were a colorful arrangement of tulips, carnations and daffodils. I sighed as i walked over to my desk. I was always the first on in the office in the mornings. I took the flowers off of my desk and placed them in the common area. I opened the small card that was sitting on top of the bouquet.

Welcome Back

Christian Grey

I gave a sigh to myself as i popped a few of the chocolate covered cherries into my mouth. I looked at the backed up filing in the corner. I felt as though i would have to work till midnight everyday to get all the work done. The part time clerk must not have been able to catch up while i was gone. I started to organize the papers into piles. The second clerk would be here in another few hours. The work would go by much faster that way.

As soon as Amanda arrived i breathed a sigh of relief. She took a long look around the office at the piles of paper and file folders.

"Sooooo. It looks like nothing got done while i was on vacation" She commented.

"I know" I said shuffling through papers.

"Thank God your back is all i have to say" Amanda commented "Did your clinical go well?"

"Yes. I still have several more to go though" I sighed

"how many more?" Amanda asked as she gathered file folders for sorting.

"Three more, plus in class stuff" I said digging through papers.

"Do you think that you will be able to get the time off for all of them?" Amanda asked skeptically.

"I know so" I said smiling deviously

"How do you know that" She sneered "It isn't because of 'The Christian Grey" is it?"

"It is" I said smiling sheepishly.

"Are you dating Christian Grey?" She asked with a mixture of delight and surprise

"I am" I admitted "He's amazing"

"Is he as amazing as he look?" She asked.

"He's better" I giggled.

"You are one lucky woman. He's the complete package" Amanda said "If i need sometime off i'm coming to you"

"I can't promise anything but i will certainly try" I chuckled "I'll deliver these files"

I pulled the file cart out of the closet and piled all the files on top of it. I needed to get out of that stuffy file room and stretch my legs. The files needed delivery anyway, it was the perfect excuse.

"i'll be back" I announced as i pushed the chart out of the office.

I knew the building like the back of my hand, after all i had walked through at least a thousand times. I also knew that there was a file that was for Christian and i wanted to deliver it personally. As soon as i saw it my heart skipped a beat. Christian was on the top floor so his file would be last on my route, normally i would just hand it to his secretary but i desperately wanted to see him.

I think that i have a file you need

Ana

Are you coming up her to deliver it to me personally Mrs. Steele

Christian

Yes! If you are not too busy

Ana

I'm never too busy for you. I'm waiting

Christian

I went to the corner where the the file cart was and i started to stack the files's inside. I took the elevator to each floor dropping off files to different desks that had requested them. My heart started to race faster as i got closer and closer to Christian's office. I was thanked by various employees as i dropped off their requested items. My pile got smaller as i made my way to the top of the Grey Enterprises skyscraper.

PING!

The elevator rang as it stopped at my ultimate destination. I stepped on the carpet of the floor that held the board of director's offices. I slowly pushed my filing cart to the front desk where Christian's secretary was typing furiously.

"Excuse me" I coughed

"What can i do for you?" Asked the thin, lanky blonde girl

"I have a file that i need to deliver to Christian Grey" I answered holding the file folder above the desk.

"You can leave it here" She said with a condescending tone. She pointed to the top of the desk "I'll make sure that he gets it"

"He asked me to deliver it personally" I explained as politely as i could.

"He's in a meeting right now" She replied slightly irritated.

"I requested Miss Steele bring this file to me in person. She requested a private meeting about some important issues in the filing room" A smooth male voice said

Christian walked up behind the desk. grabbing the file from my hand and giving me a silent wink.

"Yes i did" i said taking Christian's cue "It's in regards to the organization in the filing room and the a few private HR concerns"

"That's not in your itinerary, Mr. Grey" She piped up.

"It just came up. I should have told you. I'm sorry" Christian said apologetically.

"That's ok" She answered "Sorry Miss Steele".

Christian walked over to where i was standing placing his hand on my back to guide me towards his office. He stopped suddenly looking at his secretary

"Can you hold my calls for the next 30 mins please, Trish" Christian called.

"Consider it done, Mr. Grey" She answered picking up the phone.

Once Christian and I were safely in his office. He walked along the outer edge of the room closing the blinds to each window. Once the room was completely sealed he walked towards me in the center of the room. Wrapping his strong biceps around my hips, pulling me close to his torso. I opened my mouth for a kiss as his head came towards my face but instead of kissing my lips he started to kiss the crook of my neck. I gave a long sigh of pleasure as he ran his hands down my hips and over my ass. He worked his tongue to my mouth, kissing me walked in unison towards his desk. He pushed me up against the side of his then bent over to clear the desk with his hand. Paper and pens clamoured to the floors as Christian hoisted me on to the desk. Each breath was heavier than the last as i aggressively undid his belt buckle, allowing his black dress pants to fall to the floor. He hiked up for dress and pulled my white lace panties down to my ankles. He pushed his head between my legs as he started to push his tongue inside my moist vagina. I released a loud moans. Christian came up abruptly placing one hand on my mouth and using the other to shhhh me. I nodded in understanding. He resumed licking and sucking my clitoris till i could no longer handle my desire to have him inside me. I grabbed his stocky shoulders lifting his upper body towards me. He got off his knees, pushing himself into my hips. His hard, fleshy member pushed into my moist inviting vagina. We thrusted in unison with little care to the furniture that was beneath us. I felt Christian climax, i followed seconds after. We both breathed a sigh of relief. I wrapped my arms around his large shoulders giving him one last kiss as he released my hips.

Christian and I grabbed our clothes and quickly dress. I adjusted my hair to try to hide my passionate encounter. I looked over at his desk and started to laugh.

"I hope you weren't working on anything too important" i giggled pointing to the crinkled papers and open pens that were scattered on the floor.

"I've wanted to work on you all day" Christian answered picking up the pens and paper "I was just doodling"

"Doodling?" I asked "Can i see?"

"Do you have to see everything?" He teased holding the papers against his chest.

"Come on! You know i'm pushy" I answered grabbing the papers.

I walked past Christian's blonde secretary picking my filing cart along the way. I tried to be as nonchalant as possible. I didn't want to raise any suspicions of what Christian I were doing in his office. I made one last adjustment as i walked with my filing cart to the elevator that would return me to the file room. when i walked in Amanda was furiously organizing paper. I could see that she had made a huge amount of progress while i was away.

"I think i'm breaking a sweat" Amanda said with her head buried in papers "How was the delivery?"

"Relaxing" I answered with an extra pep in my step.

"Look at the pro..." She stopped in mid-sentence as she looked up at me "You fucked him!"

"What!" I cried "Amanda, Come on!"

"That's the 'i just got fucked look' right there" She commented

"Our pay stubs are up if you want to check" Amanda reminded

I logged into Grey Enterprises internal system so i could check my pay-stub. I liked to know how much i was getting so that i can budget for the next two weeks. I opened it up and my mouth nearly dropped to the floor. I tried to keep my composure as i analyzed the pay-stub. This could only be the work of Christian, because i could not believe what i was seeing. My rate of pay had gone up $10 per hour. My pay check was hundreds more than i should have. I only made $16 per hour and it was showing $26.15. I knew that Christian wanted to help but this wasn't right. I knew that no one else in the department was making anywhere near this. I had to speak to him about it.


	17. The Big Raise

I knew that Christian wanted to help out but he was almost doubling my hourly wage. It seemed so wrong to me. I knew that if i had not met Christian that i could be financially successful on my own. I was level-headed and followed my heart without a care for what others thought. I felt that i had to speak up to Christian and tell him what i thought. Giving me a 100% raise was wrong and unfair. My thoughts were taking over my body. I felt sick to my stomach and i knew that if anyone found out that it would look like i was a gold digging whore looking for a free ride. I decided to text him as it was the fastest way to get in touch.

I need to talk to you

Ana

What about?

Christian

About my pay stub

Ana

i think talking in person is best. Come to my office in 25 minutes. Please don't be late.

Christian.

I dragged my feet across the office waiting to see Christian. I didn't feel like talking to Amanda in the meantime, so we worked in silence. My mind was preoccupied. I let her know that i needed to see Christian in his office about an HR matter. She let me go early, giving me a soft wink before i rushed out the door. I think she knew that i had important personal matters to attend to and that i didn't want to give the dirty details about it. I power walked through the hallways of Grey Enterprises as i made my way to Christian's office. I was a motivated woman with a purpose. I got off the elevator and walked towards Christian's secretary. She was typing furiously when i arrived. She looked up at me sensing that someone was at the desk.

"Can i help you?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes. I need to speak to Christian" I answered. I was secretly hoping that she wasn't in the mood to ask too many questions.

"Oh yes! Christian said that he was expecting you" She answered.

"Oh! thank you" I said

"Do you need help finding his office?" She asked

"No. I should be fine" I answered walking to past the desk.

Christian was sitting behind his desk when i walked through the brown mahogany doors. His desk was empty and i could see that the computer was turned off. He clasped his fingers together leaning on the desk. His blue, intense eyes drilled into mine.

"Please take a seat Mrs. Steele" Christian started

"OK" I answered feeling compelled to obey.

"You wanted to discuss your pay stub?" He asked

"Yes i do. I noticed that my hourly wage has gone up $10 per hour. I'm hoping that our relationship is not the reason for that increase" I explained.

"You have been reclassified. That is the reason for the increase. To be honest i was quite conservative when deciding what your new wage should be" Christian said

"Reclassified?" I repeated "To what? My job hasn't exactly changed"

"To my personal Translator" Christian answered.

"I've only done that once though. I'm still a filing clerk. I don't want your feelings for me to be the catalyst for paying me more than all the others in my department. I know that you just want to help and i appreciate it but i'll be just fine" I explained

"Ana you are a fierce, kind, loving person and i admire your tenacity but my decision stands. I have already reclassified you in the system. You have an eccentric talent that puts you above the rest of the people in your department. If you worked at a different firm it would work the same way. Those that speak second languages fluently always make more" Christian said

"Christian" I started to plead

"Don't argue with my business decisions Ana. This is not up for negotiation" He said sternly.

He stood up from his chair behind the desk and walked over to where i was sitting. I knew instantly that he wanted me to stand up to meet him. I stood up in front of him only inches from his face. I was his features start to soft as he place on hand to each side of my face giving me a gentle kiss on the surface of my lips. My eyes closed as though in a trance. His touch was so intoxicating. His lips tasted so sweet. I was like putty in his arms as he looked deep into my eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with being paid more when you have more to offer to the company" Christian reassured me  
"This feels so wrong. I feel like you only gave me that raise because i'm your girlfriend and you know i could use the extra money. It's a nice gesture Christian. However, if i'm going to be successful i want it to be because of my hard work not because i'm with you" I said with a sigh.

"i gave you that raise Ana because i didn't want to feel like i was using your talents with out compensating you properly" Christian replied.

"I don't feel used" I defended.

"I decide how much people are being paid. I have compensated others alot more for alot less. Believe me!" Christian assured me

"Honestly?" I asked

"Honestly! if i was going to hire someone as a translator outside of Grey Enterprises. I would have to pay a flat fee of at least 1-2k with all expenses paid. I got off easy when i found you" Christian said "I've said my peace"

"OK! Thank you for the raise Mr. Grey" i answered

I gave him one last kiss before walking back to the door of his office.

Christian had a way of lightening a heavy mood. He put my mind at ease. I hadn't thought of it that way before. Translators would make more money than filing clerks. Guess i'm no longer a poor, starving student. Tonight i eat steak and Lobster.


	18. Grace's second impression

I got into the habit of seeing Christian on the weekends. I made sure that i completed all my assignments and i was in an after school study group that kept me at the top of my game. I made sure that most if not all of my work was done by friday evening at the latest. Weekends were for relationship blossomed like a cherry blossom tree in summer. Our personalities perfectly jived together. We seemed to be on the same wavelength. We had very few fight because both Christian and I were master's of compromise. There were very few subjects that were taboo for Christian. He was an open book. With the exception of the contents in his locked room, he shared every part of his day with me. It helped that i was a great listener. There was one thing that was bothering me. I decided to ask him as we ate bacon and eggs together on a Saturday morning. Grace was out of town for the weekend, so i lounged around in nothing but Christian's long shirt. After all it was only us and i knew that i would not be wearing for long anyways. Christian and I had made a habit of eating bacon and eggs with each other every Saturday morning.

"Christian?" I asked sweetly.

"What's that?" Christian asked through a mouthful of eggs.

"Did you ever find a German translator for your business trip" I asked

"Ana, i haven't gone to Germany" Christian answered "My business deal is on hold till my translator is available"

"Christian!" I exclaimed giving him a playful shove "I'm not the only german speaker out there you don't have to delay your plans for me"

"No your right i don't" Christian answered "I want to"

"Are you serious?" I asked trying to hide my smile

"I'm dead serious" Christian answered "I don't have a deadline, so i don't see why not. I'm going their to promote a new piece of software"

"I wasn't expecting that" i said eating a big piece of bacon.

"I want only my most trusted advisors to come with me. When i am negotiating i need to make sure that the details are kept private" Christian elaborated

"You took me to Russia as you translator before you even knew me" I replied

"That was a different situation" Christian answered "I had no other choice. I had every other employee in the building contacted and not one of them could speak Russian well enough for the task"

"How did you know i spoke Russian? i don't remember mentioning it" I inquired

"You mentioned it to Jared when he hired you" Christian said "The rest is history"

"Wow!" I exclaimed "I had no idea"

I finished my breakfast and picked up Christian's empty plate on the way to the sink.

"Your semester is over in another month. Is that correct?" Christian asked.

"Yes. The end of May" I answered.

"Then we go to Germany in June" Christian stated.

"Really!" I squealed

"Make me a list of everything that you want to see while we are there and i will try to make it happen" Christian compromised.

"OMG! Thank you Christian" I cried with tears in my eyes

I wrapped my arms around him kissing him passionately. He ran his hands down my hair, wrapping his tongue around mine. I licked his sweet taste from my lips. Christian was making all my dreams a reality.

Every weekend i spent with Christian. We spent most Fridays together, then i would go to my morning dance and yoga classes then be back before lunch time. I was an early riser by nature. I liked to wake up Saturday morning and make breakfast for Christian and I, it was something that Christian had learned to enjoy. Grace had been on vacation for a month so her surprise drop-ins were the furthest thing from my mind. I had almost forgotten about our first meeting. I was dressed in my Yoga attire bouncing around the kitchen. I had coffee brewing, eggs and bacon frying. I wanted to make sure that Christian and I had breakfast before i left for my morning Yoga class. I heard the key slide into the lock and a click as Grace opened the front door to the apartment.

"Well hello" She said with a smile

"Hi" I answered back

"Are you making breakfast for Christian?" Grace asked sweetly.

"I like to do it when i'm over. Christian seems to appreciate it" I said proudly "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes i would thank you" She answered taking a seat at the island "Do you enjoy cooking?"

"Cooking was something that my mother and I used to do together when i was young. I definitely know the basics" I agreed.

"I prefer baking to be honest. Cooking is more practical not to mention healthy" Grace commented.

"I've been spending more and more time with Christian in his apartment and Cooking breakfast is one of the things that i like to for Christian" I said smiling nervously.

"Finally a woman that wants to do something for him" Grace sneered.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I didn't want to ask about Christian's past relationships but i was curious and Grace was open to offering the information.

"I've noticed that he seems to choose woman that want a free ride. I respect my son's decision's but a relationship in my opinion is 50/50" Grace explained.

"I totally agree, Mrs. Grey. I'm not looking for a free ride. I'm looking to finish my education and find a man that treats me well" I said

"What are you in school for? May i ask" Grace asked taking a sip from her coffee cup.

"I'm finishing my nursing degree next year" I exclaimed with pride.

"Where do you plan on working?" Grace asked with interest.

"I'm not sure right now. I wanted to keeping all my options open" I explained

"There are a few positions available at Seattle General. I could put in a good word for you. When do you graduate?" Grace asked

"I'm finished next June" I answered.

"We will talk then" Grace answered "Nursing is a very admirable profession"

"Thank you. I've wanted to be a nurse for a long time. It's such a fulfilling job" I said.

"I can already tell that you will be a great nurse" Grace stated "Christian needs a woman that will work with him and keep him on his toes"

"I thought that you didn't like me. I thought that i left a bad taste in your mouth on our first impression. Family is very important to me, i'm so glad that we could connect" I blurted.

"Ana, i'm naturally going to judge my son's girlfriends harshly. When you have children you will understand why. My son is very rich and handsome and there is no shortage of girls that throw themselves at him. I want my son to find love, not someone that is looking for a rich man to take care of them. I have a good feeling about you" Grace explained with a smile.

"Thank you. Dr. Trevelyan-Grey" I replied

"thank you for the coffee" Grace answered.

"Is this my breakfast?" Asked a male voice.

"Good morning Christian" Grace replied "I'm just having coffee with your lovely girlfriend"

"Is this my plate?" Christian asked pointing to a plate of eggs and bacon sitting on the counter.

"Yes it is" I said handing it to him.

"Did Ana tell you that she is almost done her nursing degree?" Christian started devouring his eggs.

"She did actually. We were just discussing future job prospects" Grace said taking a sip of coffee.

"Oh sorry i have to go before i'm late for my class' i said looking at the clock.

"Run along dear" Grace answered.

I grabbed my gym bag and ran to my car. I felt a sense of relief wash over me. Christian's mother was a sweetheart. She only wanted to make sure that i wasn't going to hurt her son. Any mother would feel the same way. Our relationship was finally off on the right foot.

Christian

As soon as Ana left the apartment Grace turned to me.

"I like this one" She answered.

"I do too. I think i love her mom" I sighed.

"I can tell. Call it mother's intuition" Grace said rubbing my back for comfort.

"She's a sweetheart. You need a woman that can make you complete" Grace said grabbing a second cup of coffee "She wants to take care of you"

"She's the first girl to make me breakfast" i said in agreement.

"I really like her Christian, i mean that. You know i'm not shy with my opinion" Grace replied.

"Oh i know" I laughed "I'm glad you like Ana"

"How long have you been dating her?" Grace asked

"A little over 6 months" I replied.

"Ana's been around a lot longer than most of your girlfriends" Grace commented.

"You could say that" I said "I think she's the one mom"

BING! BING!  
Grace's pager started to buzz. Grace and I looked at each other. I knew this scenario all too well. She was needed at the hospital.

"I have to go son" Grace said "I'm so glad you found Ana. I can tell how happy she makes you. I'll see you later"

She gave me a kiss on the forehead and scurried out the door. My mother was suspicious of all my lover's. I knew when she whispered in my ear to 'be careful' that she was under the impression that Ana was another Gold digging snob . I didn't want Ana to know what my mother had said because i knew that it would hurt her feelings and create tension. I cared deeply about Ana. I knew that she trusted me enough that when i told her that she wasn't ready to hear what my mother was saying that she would accept that answer and move on.

My mother just wanted me to find someone that truly loved me for who i am and not for what i can provide.


	19. Focused on School

School was intense and i found that i could not always be with Christian every weekend. I had exams that i needed to study for. As much as my heart wanted to spend every waking moment with him i knew that time away was healthy and needed. I had to concentrate and focus on what was important. I was proud that i was able to keep everything in perspective while i finished my degree. So many women allow for infatuation and love to affect their day-today lives. Christian was very understanding and had an immense respect for me and my education. I was in constant awareness that Christian was not a sure way to get through life. I needed to be independent, in case things didn't work out with Christian. Too many woman were too reliant on their man to meet their needs. I wanted Christian to compliment my life. As May rolled around the impending doom of finals loomed near. I needed to stay close to my study group. We kept each other focused. Jessica, Kaitlyn and I had been in most of the same classes throughout our degree. It seemed only natural that we would join the same study group. We met almost everyday after school. After class Jessica, Kaitlyn and I walked through the school to the library for another intense study session.

"Did you get the answer to the study questions from Pharmocology" I asked the group.

"I'm stuck on question #3" Jessica said

"I think that i have that one" Kaitlyn answered leafing through some papers in her bag.

"I also need to go over the APGAR scale for Peds because Mrs. White said that it would be on the final for sure" I piped in

"Good Idea!" Jess agreed.

"Ill test you on it first then" I said "Activity, Pulse, Grimace, Appearance and Respiration. The hard part is knowing how to grade each through"

"Truth" Jess declared "I suggest writing it out till you see it in your sleep"

"I was doing that last night actually" I laughed "It works like a charm though"

"Can you test me on all the drugs on this list" I asked giving my study page to Kaitlyn

"Sure no problem" She answered.

I recited each drug like i was a walking drug guide. Kaitlyn corrected me the few times that i was wrong but i was confident in my answers. Reciting the information from memory. We had an outline for what would be on the finals. We had finals in Maternity, Pediatrics, Pharmacology and nursing fundamental. Each class had it's own share of heavy material. These were not courses that should be under estimated. They were not classes that would could do minimal studying and come out with decent grades. These were classes with a large quantity of detailed information.

"I feel like we are ready for exams" Jess commented.

"You can never be too prepared" I replied.

"Yeah. I agree" Kaitlyn piped in

I looked down at my phone to check the time. A text from Christian popped up on the screen.

Miss you

Christian

I miss you too!

Ana

three more weeks. Good luck on your exams. Mia is dying to meet you.

Christian

I was excited to meet Mia if she was as wonderful as Christian made her out to be i knew that she would fall in love with me too. If i can win over Grace. Mia was going to feel like a cake walk. Only 3 more weeks, it couldn't come fast enough. Christian's willingness to wait the 1 1/2 years for me to complete my degree proved his dedication to our relationship. He was far more committed than i ever thought was possible. Is Christian my soulmate? Will our relationship stand the test of time?

Christian POV

Building software and managing the company consumed a great deal of my week. I looked forward to spending time with Ana. I made sure that everyone knew that my weekends were mine for relaxation and i was to not be disturbed unless for emergency purposes. So far i have been lucky, i haven't been needed on the weekend except for simple verbal approvals over the phone. Talking to Ana over text always made my day brighter, she had a way of making the day less mundane. When i was thinking about her or i wanted to see close to her i always shot her a "miss you" text to let her know that i have not forgotten.

I miss you too!

Ana

I could have hugged my phone in that moment. Just what i needed to hear in that moment. I looked around at the other men in the board meeting.

"Everything alright Christian" One of them asked.

"Yeah! Yeah!" I answered coming out of my trance.

"I was just asking if you are going to approve the new budget?" A middle-aged man asked looking in my direction.

"Oh! Where is it?" I asked

"On page 15" He answered.

I flipped to page 15. I wanted to looked at each number before i approved it.

"I''ll get back to you after the meeting when i've had more time to analyze the information" I replied.

"OK!" He said standing up

He leaned in from across the table and shook my hand.

"I look forward to hearing your reply" He answered as though he had said that verbatim 1000 times before.

"You'll hear from me soon" I said returning the handshake.

I mind was at work but my heart was with Ana. I felt as though when i read her texts that i could shut out the world in that moment. I often wondered if she had insecurities about our relationship. She seemed so confident and driven but in my experience most woman felt that i would eventually cheat on them because of i was good-looking and well off. I wonder if Ana ever felt that way. I knew that i could not use money to impress her and prove my love to her. She was different. She was looking for a soulmate not a man to give her materialistic wealth.

In my eyes she was perfect. My mother loved her, i knew that my sister would fall in love with her too. Would she feel out of place? I regular girl that doesn't measure up. I didn't want her to feel inadequate because to me she was perfect.

Ana POV

My studies took over my entire life for the next 3 weeks. My clinical placements were contingent on passing all my classes. I knew that i have little room for error. I continued to do Aerial Yoga 1-2 times per week to maintain my sanity. Staying physically fit was an important part of my life that my body needed. I missed Christian. I felt lonely at night without him to wake up to. There was very little contact during my exams. Christian knew that i needed to maintain my concentration during this time. He mentioned that he would wait till i was done this semester to arrange for the German deal. I was both touched and flattered that he would wait like that. He rearranged the company's schedule for me. Was this something that he did on a regular basis or was it because he had such a desire to be with me that he felt i was worth the wait.

He had asked me to make a list of all the sights that i wanted to see in Germany while we were there, but I didn't see how we would have time though. If this business trip was anything like the last one, there wasn't going to be much time for sightseeing. We managed to go on several dates in Russia, despite the fact that the trip was a short three days. There wasn't enough time to go on tours or do any sightseeing. I could be wrong. Christian was full of surprises. I loved letting Christian take the lead and surprise me. I think that it gave him as much joy as it gave me. I knew that he wouldn't ask me to make a list if he wasn't planning on doing some of the activities on the list. I could ask but i didn't want to spoil anything.

Christian's POV

Each day without Ana was more excruciating than the last. I loved our physical connection and our companionship. When she was near i felt like i was accepted. I exercised restraint as the next three weeks passed. Ana's nursing degree was extremely important to her and i would never forgive myself if she failed because i was constantly meddling in her day to day life. If i called her she would agree to spend time with me, she wasn't one to be rude. Spending time wit me was not in her best interest at this time. She needed to be focused and prepared. She would give me space if i needed it. My heart craved her physically and emotionally. I texted her a few times a day, small talk but i kept my distance. I didn't want to scare her away. She needed time to complete her education. I was careful not to use "Love" in any of my texts, i knew that she would be mine in time. She would know it before the words escaped my mouth. She would be expecting it, waiting for it.


	20. Off to Germany

Ana POV

Unlike my initial trip to Russia as Christian's translator, the preliminary arrangements were far more informal. Christian gave me the information verbally over dinner instead of in an email. I didn't have to meet him outside Grey Enterprises, he picked me up at home. He greeted me with a passionate kiss that dug deep into my soul. I followed him with my heart, soul and mind. When we met the rest of the team at the airport, the air seemed to change. Each individual knew that there was something different about Christian and i, but nothing was said.

The entire team sat together on the flight, Christian had purchased a block of seats when he was planning the trip. The chemistry was undeniable between us. We sent sexy texts to each other on the plane to avoid saying anything out loud. I could not help but smile each time a new text from Christian came in. Christian and I kept our ear phones in for the duration of the flight. The trip to Germany was a long 12 hours but the movies and perfect company made the flight go by quickly. Christian had a way of being more like my best friend than my boss or boyfriend. We got along well with very little fighting. I felt comfortable in his presence. I could be myself and i knew that he would accept me as i was.

What really surprised me was Christian's lack of reservations about our relationship. He made it very obvious that we were an item. He held my hand during the debriefing at the airport before we boarded the plane and again after we landed. He gave pertinent information about where we were staying where we were meeting in the morning and what deal the team would be negotiating. We were only scheduled to be in Germany for 3 days so i didn't feel the need to bring much luggage.

Christian and the team took a taxi to the hotel together, two taxi's were needed to ensure everyone was riding comfortably. I felt like part of the team. Matt, Ross, Clark and Rachel made small talk with me as we made our way from the Airport to our checked into the hotel and passed out key's to Matt, Ros and Clark then placed the last key in his pocket I knew that this time around we would be sharing a room. I felt my heart start to flutter with excitement at the thought of sleeping with Christian at the end of the evening. I had craved his sexy body for so long. It was as though my body was responding to the thought of getting that sweet, climatic release. Physically i could sense an orgasm in the near future. My body needed him to touch me and cum inside me more than it needed to eat or sleep. Matt, Ros, Clark and Rachel took their keys and headed off to their rooms. As Christian turned to look at me his smile slowly widened taking up his whole face.

"After you Mrs. Steele" He said like a butler.

"You better not lag behind" I laughed walking to the elevator.

"Don't worry about me, if you don't want me to smack your ass in front of all these people you better hurry up" Christian teased.

I could feel his desire, his need as we entered the elevator. The sexual tension could be cut with a knife. We were the only two people boarding the elevator. Christian looked over at me, i knew that he was feeling what i was. As though we had a psychic connection, Christian waited till be were standing side by side in the elevator to place his hand at the small of my back. He gently ran his finger tips underneath my shirt from my lower back up to my bra strap undoing the clasp. I felt a drop in my chest as my breasts released. I let out a little squeak of surprise as my breasts were released from their place firmly on my chest. The elevator stopped a few floors up and another couple entered. I giggled as i looked at Christian. He placed his fingers under my armpits and started to tickle me. He was clearly feeling playful.

"Ahhh" I yelled trying to push his fingers away.

"Are you alright?" Asked the short , young brunette

"Yes, it was just an Itch" I explained.

"Oh I see" She answered turning around.

The tall man that was with her turned to look at me, then rolled my eyes. He seemed to have more insight into the situation than his girlfriend did. They both got off together several floors up, without giving Christian and I a second thought. I could not wait to get into our hotel room. Christian's touch was driving all my senses wild. As soon as the elevator reach our floor. Christian gave me a gentle push on my ass towards the door. He looked down both sides of the hallway to make sure no one was around. He pushed me hard again the wall. He pressed his tongue and lips into mine. I grabbed on to his hips, i followed his lead as we made our way to our hotel room. I heard a click as Christian used his key card to open the hotel room door. My release would not be far away.

Christian POV

This trip felt different. Every other business trip that i have been on had been purely about getting the deal and promoting a product that i had created. When i fell in love with Ana in Russia i had no idea how that experience would turn my whole life upside down. My trips had always been mundane because i did was attend meetings and sit in my hotel room. I had dinner with Ros and the tea but for the most part i was there for one reason and one reason only. To ensure Grey Enterprises at the front of the minds of businesses across the globe. This Germany trip was more about wooing Anna than getting the deal. I had communicated with the German delegate from Schiller Industries before i planned the trip. I didn't speak much German but when i was in front of the computer i was able to plug most of the text into Google translate and piece together the emails. They seemed pleased with the product and i was just going their to give them a sample. I could have just put it in the mail and forgot about it but i wanted a romantic getaway with Ana in Germany.

What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. I wanted her to feel like she was an important part of the team. I wanted her to know that i needed her.

I stared at Ana, throughout our trip. We laughed and teased each other on the plane. I had the thought that i could take her into the airplane bathroom and bend her over the small sink but i knew she would not go for that. That didn't decrease my need to penetrate her. My sexual desire for her body grew as we got closer to the hotel. i sat beside her in the taxi. Without words she looked over at me. She could read me mind. She knew i wanted to fuck her hard and i could tell by the expression on her face that she want me to do it.

I gave her one last look of desire as we walked towards the elevator. Could i keep my hands off her, not likely, nor did i want to control myself any longer. I unclasped her bra as the elevator inched towards our stop. She gave a cute squeal. I felt my groin awaken at the command of her voice. I pushed Ana out of the elevator as soon as it ringed for our stop. I practically threw her against the wall as my physical need for her body started to take over. She embraced my lips and my tongue. She grabbed onto my hips just to stop herself from falling over. I guided her towards our room, using my key card to open the door. Finally we could be alone.


	21. I can wait to have you

Ana POV

Christian and i took turns kissing and touching each other as we made our way to the bed. He pushed me hard on the shoulders. The large plush bed caught my body in a soft embrace. Christian wasted no time pealing my clothes off and throwing them to the floor. I devoured every drop on his sweet tongue. I wrestled with his belt buckle, something that i was all too familiar with. I undressed him quickly. My hands working quickly out of sheer desperation. We crawled up the bed in unison, our naked bodies on fire from the pleasure of touch. I started to breath heavily as he grabbed my handed and pulled them above my head. We kissed passionately. My body could barely stay still, his touch sent every sense in my body to an elevated center of consciousness. I felt his breathing quicken as he expended energy moving my body to a position of his liking. He held my hands above my head with one strong arm then used his other hand to caress my inner thighs. My loins became moist under his commanding touch. I moans as he continued to tease my vagina. I wanted him to penetrate me more than anything.

"Not yet!" he teased looking into my desperate eyes.

"Why are you being so cruel?" i cried

"The more anticipation the more intense the orgasm" He answered.

I looked down at his groin. His penis was erect. He must be torturing himself as well. I wanted to touch his penis, but he was holding my hands firmly above my head.

"Let me pleasure you" I sighed trying to control my heavy breathing.

"You will" He teased.

He pushed his index finger and pointer finger into my moist vagina. I threw my head back in response. Just when i thought i could not take any more of his sexual torture he penetrated my slick hole. I screamed out in pleasure without a care for who was listening. He was in control of all my senses. Christian started to thrust gently at first. He quickened his pace as he got closer to orgasm. His sweat dripped across my mouth. I licked my lips, his sweat tasted like a fine wine that i had waited years to ingest. He slowly let go of my hands as he started to thrust into my vagina more aggressively. I brought his face into mine. I kissed his lips, pushing my tongue into his panting mouth. I erupted in an explosive full body orgasm that seemed to last longer than any other i had in the past. I could have died a happy woman. He had completed me. I released me entire body and curled up in the bed underneath the sheets.

I woke up to the sound of Christian's alarm clock. I stretched my hands above my head to combat my stiff joints. I sat up trying to get my composure. Christian was already in the bathroom adjusting his tie. If Christian was up i needed to get moving. I waltzed my naked body into the bathroom.

"Do i have time for a shower?" I asked

"No! you should throw something on in the next 15 minutes" Christian said keeping his gaze to the mirror.

"Why didn't you wake me?" i yawned.

"Because you looked too peaceful" He answered kissing my forehead.

"Thank you for the extra sleep" I said walking to my luggage.

"I like that black dress, Why don't you wear that?" Christian asked pointing to the outfit of his choosing.

"Im thinking of something a little more conservative. This is a business meeting after all" I said leafing through my clothes.

"Just a suggestion" Christian laughed "I might need some eye candy if i get bored"

"Concentrate on your deal. You will get your reward later anyway" I answered.

"I count on it" He teased "are you ready?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed proudly "I'm a dancer, i'm used to getting changed in under a minute"

"I'm impressed" He answered giving me a gently kiss.

I took one last look in the mirror, using my hands to smoothen out my blue plaid dress. Feeling satisfied with my appearance i walked past Christian towards the door. He gave me a gently pat on the but as i walked past.

"Try not to distract me with your cuteness while i'm going my presentation. Might cost me a few million dollars" He joked.

"i'm sure you can afford it but i promise to be on my best behaviour" I teased back.

Christian and I headed to the lobby to meet the rest of the team and do a debriefing before heading to our destination.

Christian POV

Every part of my body was screaming to fuck her. I guided her sexy body into the hotel room and then pushed her onto the bed. My lust had taken over and i could feel myself acting aggressively, She was an all too willing participant. As though our bodies were one we adjust ourselves to the middle of the bed. I grabbed her hands and held them firmly above her head. She smiled. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was feeding off of my physical need to be inside her.

"Why are you being so cruel?" She asked begging for my cock.

"The more anticipation the more intense the orgasm" I chimed.

I wanted to see if i could take our orgasms to a deeper more intense place. I embraced the foreplay that at times was lacking. Most of the sex we had was not long enough. The sizzling lust that we both felt tended to speed up the fucking. I wanted more time inside her, to feel the wet walls of her vagina. She was simply to sweet to gobble up quickly.

"Let me pleasure you" She begged staring at my erect penis.

Almost there. You will pleasure me and i will do the same to you.I pushed my index finger and pointer finger into her wet hole to make sure that she was ready for me. I thrusted into her , over and over. i picked up the pace as my physical need for release started to take over. She pulled me in for a passionate make out session. I felt her devour my lips and i met her desire. I held myself back till i knew she had climaxed. Then i released all my tension inside of her. An avalanche of hormones washed over me, making it almost impossible to stay awake. She curled her body under the sheets. I set my alarm for the next day and fell asleep beside her, completely satisfied.

I woke up before the alarm could disturb my sleep. Ana was sleeping peacefully inside my arms. I gently pushed the sheets to the side. I needed to get ready. This was going to be a short but formal business meeting. I had to look professional. I was showered and dressed before i heard a stir in the bedroom from Ana.

"Do i have time to shower?" She asked sauntering completely naked.

"No! you should throw something on in the next 15 minutes" I answered trying not to look. Now was not a good time for morning wood.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She complained.

"You looked too peaceful" I answered honestly.

As much as i wanted to cancel all business for the day to have sex with Ana i knew i had responsibilities. I loved the teasing and sexual bantor between Ana and I. I have never had a girlfriend that was as playful as Ana. She also had a special wit about her that made it easy to throw playful statements around. I pointed to the black form-fitted dress she had clearly brought to go out after business was finished.

"I like that black dress, Why don't you wear that?" I suggested.

"Im thinking of something a little more conservative. This is a business meeting after all" She replied playfully.

"Just a suggestion" I replied back.

"Concentrate on your deal. You will get your reward later anyway" She laughed. Pulling out a navy blue dress.

"Are you ready?" I asked looking at my watch.

"Yes!" She answered "I'm a dancer, i'm used to getting changed in under a minute"

I looked back to see her making minor adjustments in the mirror. I was definitely impressed and intrigued. I want to see her dance. I ushered her out of the room and down to the lobby. Thank goodness it was going to be a short presentation.


	22. The German Presentation

Ana POV

Christian debriefed the crew before we piled into two separate taxi's. I gave the driver directions in German and off went weaving through the busy traffic of Berlin. The corporate office where Christian was scheduled to do the presentation was not far from our hotel. The team arrived in under 20 minutes most of which was spent at a crawl. Christian paid the taxi driver. We followed Christian in single file to the front desk. Christian stopped suddenly like a deer in headlights. He was used to speaking on behalf of the team and leading the way. I came up behind him with a cute smile spread across my face. This was the reason i was here, i asked for directions to the corporate office of Informatik Industries in german.

"Thank you" Christian said to me matching my smile.

"Lead the way Mr. Bossman, and your welcome" I answered.

"How many languages do you speak?" Ros asked joining the conversation

"Just Russian, English and German" I laughed.

"Wow! Impressive" She responded boarding the elevator with the rest of the team.

"Thank you!" I said smiling.

"Having a translator makes navigating the city much easier. In the past i would have to google translate on my phone. I love just letting you do all the talking" Ros said.

"I'm so glad that my presence makes such a difference" I said proudly.

"I can second that" Matt piped in "Having you here makes these trips so much easier"

I know a little German but not enough to have anything but a basic conversation. We had mentioned a translator before but i was so happy that Christian managed to get one" Clark chimed in.

We boarded the elevator together. I remembered that i had made Christian a list of the sites that i wanted to see while we were in Berlin. I made sure that it was short and sweet. There would not be enough time in the three days for Christian and I to see everything. Maybe in the future we could travel back to Berlin for pleasure but i wanted to make sure that we focused on his business deal for now.

We got off the elevator on the 16th floor and followed the signs to the conference room. When we arrived the room was empty with a large brown table in the center with twelve office chairs around it. I took a seat close to where Christian was setting up his presentation. I would need to be close to him so that i could reiterate the information in German to all the listening ears and be heard.

Men in business suits started to pour in to the room taking seats at the table 5 minutes later. I sat quietly waiting for my my cue to translate. Christian seemed very organized. The presentation took only 10 minutes to set up. Our meetings in Russia took a majority of the day to complete, they were long and intense. I was expecting for this one to be a similar experience. Christian started his presentation, as if seeing my cue, i stood up and started to translate his words. I spoke loudly making sure that i was annunciating each word, I wanted to make sure that my voice could be heard across the room. The presentation took approximately 1 hour. He made sure that he gave pertinent information with details and was careful to not go off topic.

Christian pulled out a contract with the numbers already typed up immediately after the presentation. There wasn't much negotiation like there was in Russia. I translated his words to the men as he spoke and shook their hands. They were more than excited to sign on the dotted line, barely reading the fine lines on Christian's pre-made contract. Was this deal already done? They seemed quite familiar with the price of the software, there was no dispute about price. This had a very different feel than the Russian business trip. I tried to push my reservations aside, i knew very little about Christian's business. I was the filing clerk that occasionally translated on business trips. Most of the details of the transaction was above my pay grade. I still had questions about why this trip was so much different from the last. Christian was very open and i'm sure he would tell me at the end of the day. It was definitely a question for later though.

After Christian had his signed contract. He shaked each man's hand as though he was solidifying the words on the contract. I was taken by surprise when an older German gentlemen turned his gaze at me. A warm smile spread across his face as he took my hands into his. His gaze drilled into mine and it was as if he was putting me in a trance.

"He's in love with you, you know" He said with a thick german accent.

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked

"He's in love with you. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. It's undeniable. I've seen that look before" The man answered.

"I don't know what to say" I said feeling tears welling up in my eyes.

"Let him in. He's a good man. I have lived a long time and i have seen people choose their career over love and they never end up happy. This is your opportunity at happiness. Take it" He exclaimed.

"I will. I promise. I will. Is it that noticeable?" I gushed

"Yes it is. Good luck dear!" He answered.

He released my hands from his leaving them to flop by my side. He had taken my breath away. We were strangers to this man and even he could see the love pouring out of our bodies for each other. I knew that only the german speaking businessmen and I would understand what was said but the impact that his words had on me could be seen at all angles of the room. I knew Christian would want details later. The businessmen left in single file out of the conference room, giving the rest of the team a friendly wave on the way out. Christian turned to me and the rest of the crew.

"What was that about?" He asked me

"I'll tell you later" I answered

"OK! I think we are done here" He announced changing the subject.

"Just like that?" I asked confused.

"just like that" He agreed "How about lunch?"

"I'm pretty hungry" Matt agreed "I saw a neat brunch place up the street that looked good"

Christian POV

I already had email confirmation that Informatik industries was on board to purchase the software. i offered to give a small sample and demonstration at his corporate office. They seemed very surprised that i would do something so costly for no apparent monetary gain. My motivations lied elsewhere. I wanted a romantic getaway and this was the perfect excuse to do it. I only had a few hours of presentation and contract signing then Ana and I would have the rest of the day to ourselves. Unlike our trip to Russia, everything would be done. The workload was much lighter. The rest of the crew was in on this, i was basically providing a free paid trip to Germany. Rachel had arranged for Clark, Matt and Ross to go on some tourist adventures. I had asked Ana to come up with a list of the places/activities that she wanted to do while we were in Germany. She had slipped the list into my pocket as we boarded the elevator. I pulled it out of my pocket to see what they were

My wish list for Germany

1) Brandenburg Gate

2) Walk through Tiergarten

3) The Victory Column

4) Gemäldegalerie

5 ) Gedenkstätte Berliner Mauer

"That's it?" I whispered to Ana as the elevator ascended.

"Christian, That's all we will have time for. I would be surprised if we were able to do the whole list anyway" Ana explained "Don't forget this is a business trip, There's plenty of time for pleasure later"

"OK!" I answered

I didn't want to argue specifics. I wanted the rest of our trip to be a surprise. I folded the handwritten list and placed it in my pocket. She didn't realize that our return date was different from the everyone else's. I carried the boarding passes when we boarded the plane. I could tell by her reaction that she had not gone through my wallet to check them. Matt, Ros, Clark and Rachel would fly back on Monday but Ana and I would stay in Berlin till the following friday. I'm sure she will be pleasantly surprised. Her classes didn't resume till September anyway. This trip wasn't going to affect any of her plans. Since i was her boss it wasn't going to affect her work either.

I was minutes from giving my presentation to Informatik Industries. This was a discussion that i would have with Ana after we were done. We got off the elevator at the 16th floor. We followed the signs on the wall till we were directed to a conference room where presentations and meeting took place. Ros had the samples and presentation in a luggage with wheels at the bottom. Ana took a seat close to the front and patiently waited.

The presentation went off without a hitch. I gave the same presentation everywhere i went. I knew the words like an actor knows his lines. The whole presentation was only an hour.

The German business men came over to greet me after my presentation. They seemed more impressed after seeing my presentation than before when we were negotiating over the phone. Sensing that i needed her Ana got out of her seat and walked over to where i was standing, surrounded by a bunch of old German businessmen. I nodded and shook their hands allowing for Ana to do the talking. Before we had a chance to finalize our goodbye's one of the older German businessmen picked up Ana's hands and started to speak German to her. I wish i knew what he was saying. Tears started to stream down her face, not from pain but from joy. What did he say to her. I desperately wanted to know but i also had an impeccable sense of timing. I could tell by her reaction that it was something beautiful and that his intentions were pure.

I waited for her interaction with the German businessman was done before i placed my hand on her back giving her a light rub of comfort. I guided her out of the conference room towards the elevator. The rest of the team wanted lunch. i'm sure that would help brighten the mood.


	23. The German Surprise.

Ana POV

I loved Christian deeply but despite his surprise and kind gesture i felt embarrassed and betrayed. This entire trip was so that he could take me to Germany. Why not just be honest then? Did the rest of the team know that this trip was unnecessary? I felt a sense of guilt. Clark, Matt, Ros and Rachel had to rearrange their personal lives to go on this business trip, when it wasn't even needed. If Christian lied about the reason for the Germany trip would he lie to me about other things that were more important? Was he lying or was it a surprise?

Every relationship had it's challenges. Up until now Christian and I have barely fought. We were still in the honeymoon phase of our relationship. I said nothing during lunch. I wanted to wait till Christian and i were alone to make my thoughts and feelings known. His intentions were good and i was not mad but i wanted him to know that i would prefer to be told first, especially if it involved other people. A romantic getaway to Germany could have been planned in a different way that didn't involved fabricating a business trip.

"Christian?" I asked as soon as we were alone in the hotel.

"Yes, Ana" He answered.

"I noticed a few things about the meeting that i wanted to ask you about?" I started

"What would that be?" He asked puzzled.

"If you were here to arrange a deal why was the contract already written up?" I asked

"I had some to him over email and a price had already been negotiated. I had the contract written before our flight" Christian answered nonchalantly

"I thought so" I agreed "I just don't understand why you would travel halfway across the world to do a presentation when you could just teleconference it to him. I could have translated at home and saved the long trip for everyone"

"If i had done that you and i would not be in Germany together" Christian countered.

I frowned in his direction trying to comprehend the information that he was giving me. Did he plan this so that we could have another Russia experience? I took a big sigh.

"So Matt, Clark, Ros and Rachel rearranged their lives for a business trip that didn't need to happen" I asked.

"They were all to happy to go. I gave them the option to stay home if they were to busy to come. This is a paid trip to Germany, not one of them said no. You do not have to feel like this trip was an unnecessary burden on them" Christian explained taking his shirt off and throwing on a casual T-shirt.

"OK! That makes me feel better. Why didn't you tell me though?" I asked

"It's a surprise Ana" Christian stated

"Oh I see!" I replied.

"The problem that i have is the fact that your list is too short" Christian said pulling my handwritten list out of his pocket.

"I chose activities that i thought we could see in a weekend. I didn't want to give you a list of 20 things. I didn't want you to feel pressured to do everything on the list. So I thought why not make it short and sweet" I explained " Plus I wanted to make sure that we had enough time alone in the hotel room"

"There will plenty of time for that. I will make sure of it. i don't want to go a day without tasting your sweet body" Christian said poetically.

"You can have me for dinner if you like" I joked.

"I prefer your body over a hot meal anyway" He answered giving me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"How long do we have in Germany?" I asked still giggling from his response.

"Till next Friday" He answered "Since I know that you are big on compromise. I decided that for every activity you choose i will choose one of my own"

"That sounds fair" I answered triumphantly.

Christian finished dressing into his casual clothes. He opened up a small compartment in his luggage pulling out a piece of paper. Christian handed it to me giving me a look as though he was desperate for my approval. I opened it up to reveal a list similar to my own. Each item was had a number by it, he had 12 items on the list. The one thing that i noticed was that is list was not entirely Germany tourist areas. He had made a list of date ideas.

1) Go to the top of the Berlin Cathedral.

2) Botanic garden's of Dahlem

3) Go to the Berlin Zoo

4) Take Helicopter over Berlin

5)Beetle Cabriolet

6) Explore Abandoned places in Berlin (Check blog)

7) Go to the Sphere (Berlin TV tower)

8) Flea Market?

9) Secret Rose Garden

I looked at his list in careful detail. His list looked more like romantic date ideas than Berlin tourist attractions. My heart melted at the amount of thought and effort that Christian must have put into his list. He was really going above and beyond to make sure that our experience would be unforgettable. I was undeniably in love with this man. I knew that there would never be another man that could ever come close to his greatness. I was so proud to call myself his lady. I could hardly contain my emotions as i read and re-read his list. I looked up at him, completely unaware of the profound impact that his love was having on me. I wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace kissing him passionately.

"You are the most amazing man I've ever known. No one will ever compare to you" I gushed holding back tears of joy.

"I hope not!" He said smiling "You deserve the world Ana. You amaze me more every day"

He met my embrace pulling me into his body. He ran his strong muscular hands through my hair kissing me passionately. I reached for his pants. He pulled back slightly grabbing my hands before i could take his pants to the ground.

"I thought we were going out?" He asked

"We can" I answered running my fingers down his chest "After"

"What do you want to do Ana" He asked smiling seductively.

"I want to make you happy" I replied.

I let my fingers creep down his chest till i reached the top of his pants. I guided him towards the chair in the corner of the hotel room then gave his chest a gentle push. He fell into a seated position in the chair. I sat my 1/2 naked body on his lap. He stabilized my hips with his hands, smiling at my enjoyment. I could feel his cock stiffen through his pants as i moved my hips in a gyrating fashion over his groin. He lifted my hips and he struggled to remove his pants. I pressed my knees into the chair to elevate my hips. Christian wrestled his pants off, freeing his growing member. I was dripping with desire for him. I lowered my vagina on to is throbbing penis and started to thrust. He placed his hands around my hips, looking up at my face. I looked directly into his eyes as i moaned so that he could tell how much pleasure he was giving me.

"Oh Ana!" He moaned, barely able to speak.

"It feels so good!" I moaned through heavy breathing.

He grabbed my ass, lifting me off the chair with him. I stopped thrusting, wondering what he had in mind. My back hit the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he continued to thrust into my vagina, bracing against the wall for support. My breathing grew more heavy I got closer to climax. I released my head stretching my neck to the sky making breathing easier. I felt the strength of his body as he fucked me. He treated my body like needed it to live. His heavy breathing met mine in synchronicity.

"Did you cum?" He asked

"Not yet" I answered.

"I want you to cum first" He said

I cried out in pure bliss. He came inside of me as soon as he knew I had climaxed. He lowered my body to the floor. My legs felt like jelly, the orgasm was so intense that it had rendered my body useless. I walked over to the best and plopped my body down in the middle of it. Christian came to join me soon after.

"You took all my energy away Ana" Christian sighed.

"Do you still have anything left in the reserves?" I asked with a giggle.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because i still want to go on that date" I answered.

Christian's POV

Ana seemed a bit suspicious about the presentation. She had a knack for picking up on situational cues. I wanted the reason for this trip to be a surprise but i had a feeling that i would not be able to keep my intentions a secret for long. I was just waiting for her to say something to me about it. Ana wasn't one to let something that was bothering her go. This moment came once we were back at the hotel room.

"Christian?" Ana asked

"Yes Ana!" I replied.

"I noticed a few things about the meeting that i wanted to ask you about?" She asked

"What would that be?" I asked knowing exactly what she was going to ask.

"If you were here to arrange a deal why was the contract already written up?" She asked

"I had some to him over email and a price had already been negotiated. I had the contract written before our flight" I answered.

"I just don't understand why you would travel halfway across the world to do a presentation when you could just teleconference it to him. I could have translated at home and saved the long trip for everyone" She suggested.

She was simply to smart for her own good. A teleconference would have been far more cost effective and i would have been able to close the deal fast. However, i was trying to create a huge romantic surprise. Up until now it was working. Ana and I were in the honeymoon phase of our relationship, i just wanted that to continue. Sometimes I think that Ana should have been in business with the way her mind works. I knew she needed to know the whole story.

"They were all to happy to go. I gave them the option to stay home if they were to busy to come. This is a paid trip to Germany, not one of them said no. You do not have to feel like this trip was an unnecessary burden on them" I explained.

"OK! That makes me feel better. Why didn't you tell me though?" She answered.

"It was a surprise!" I said

"Oh I see" She replied hesitantly.

I wanted to be as forthcoming as possible. I needed her to have a bigger list. We had a whole week to ourselves. So i decided to show her the list i had made, to give her an idea of what i was expecting. I handed the list i had handwritten on a blank piece of paper. Ana looked over the list intently as though it was a document she needed to memorize. Tears of joy started to trickle down her face. Has no one ever put this much thought into her before? I could see that she was an emotional person she had reacted like this before. I could see by her reaction that there were not many people in her life that gave her the kind of thought that I did. She wasn't someone that seemed entitled.

"I chose activities that i thought we could see in a weekend. I didn't want to give you a list of 20 things. I didn't want you to feel pressured to do everything on the list. So I thought why not make it short and sweet. Plus I wanted to make sure that we had enough time alone in the hotel room" She explained.

"There will plenty of time for that. I will make sure of it. i don't want to go a day without tasting your sweet body" I answered poetically.

The way i was planning our week their would be no shortage of sex. We both had a strong desire to indulge in each other's bodies. I wanted to make precious memories with her that would last a lifetime.

"You are the most amazing man I've ever known. No one will ever compare to you" She gushed through tears of joy.

"I hope not! You deserve the world Ana. You amaze me more every day" I replied.

I hope that i'm the only man that you will ever desire for the rest of your life. I'm the only man that you will ever need. If the world went up in flames i would still have everything that i need if i still had Ana. Her gaze turned from joy to sexual desire as she planted her lips on mine. I could feel my cock stiffen in response to her touch. She took control by pushing me into the seat that was adjacent to the bed. She pounced on me moving her hips across my groin. I felt my libido awaken with every slight movement from her pelvis. Just before i felt as though i was on the verge of climaxing i helped her take my pants down. I wanted to fuck her at a different angle. I lifted her pelvis taking her to a wall across the room. I braced her against the wall thrusting into her with all my might. I knew that i could cum at anytime, i wanted her to orgasm first.

"Did you cum?" I asked breathing heavily.

"Not yet!" She answered struggling to breathe.

"I want you to cum first" I said.

Her body erupted in an explosive orgasm, I let my body cum furiously inside her. A hormonal blast took over our bodies, forcing us to collapse on to the bed at the same time.

"Do you still have anything left in the reserves?" She giggled.

"Why?" I asked

"Because i still want to go on that date" She said

I was so relaxed that if i rested another minute I would be completely asleep. I had to force myself to a sitting position. I was barely orientated to person, place and time. Reserves? What a joke. I needed someone to breathe life back into my body.

"Give me a minute" I finally said.


	24. Tiergarten

Ana POV

I could see that Christian was falling asleep. Hormones had that effect of over relaxation. I nestled him a few times gentle, then a bit harder. I looked at the clock, it was only 5 pm. I was starving and I knew that Christian would be upset if i allowed him to fall asleep so early. Once he was up walking around he wouldn't feel so tired.

"Christian get up" I said nudging him over and over.

"I'm getting up, Ana" He said through shut eyes.

"Maybe i shouldn't have fucked you so good" I joked.

"Never regret a good fuck. I am hungry and i'm getting up. I promise" Christian said opening his eyes.

Christian forced himself up and slowly got dressed in a T-shirt and jeans. The motion of walking around seemed to give him some added pep. I put on a pink summer dress with sandles and waited for Christian to collect himself by the door of the hotel room.

"Hormones don't seem to slow you down do they" Christian commented as he struggled to put his black dress shoes on.

"I'm a woman which makes me superhuman" I laughed

"Your not kidding. I'm sure the cool night air will give me some life" Christian said leading the way out the door.

"Where are we going, Mr. Grey?" I asked

"I'm sure there is some place in Berlin that we could get a brownie. What do you think?" Christian asked with a sly smile.

"You read my mind!" I cried skipping down the hall.

We left the hotel taking in the warm afternoon breeze. i was grateful that i had decided to wear something light. I looked over at Christian deep in thought as he scrolled through his phone. I flagged a taxi, i assumed that we would need transportation to where we were going. Christian piled into the backseat of the taxi with me.

"Let's go to the Tiergarten" He said to me.

"Tiergarten" I called to the taxi, who had been asking me for a destination.

I looked over at Christian. I loved him so deeply. Over the past year my love for him had grown day after day. I felt like my heart had taken over me. I trusted him implicitly. His presence controlled my feelings and I was OK with that. He treated my feelings tenderly. He cared deeply about my well being. I wanted to give myself to him, my heart and soul. I wanted to surrender myself to him fully. I was committed to ensuring that his needs would be taken care of as they were just as important as my own. His happiness was what propelled my happiness.

We made an amazing team. Our minds complimented each other in the same ways that gears operated in moving a machine forward. So much of my personalty and thought processes were so different from his. To say that opposites attract would not do our deep connection justice. We share many of the same hobby's and opinions. We came from totally different worlds but we met in the middle maintaining a perfect harmony. I felt like I was complete when I was with him. Our union was like a puzzle what had found it's last piece. I grasped his arm as we walked through the Tiergarten. I felt a complete sense of calm. I wanted to share more of me with him. I wanted to share parts of my day, my struggles with nursing school, my relationship with my family, my quirky thoughts. I knew that anything I said would be heard.

"This was a pleasant surprise. Nursing school has been such a stress for me" I started.

"This trip?" Christian asked with interest.

"Yes! Normally I work as much as I can during the summer. Most of my money goes to school, so that I can come out with a minimal student loan" I said.

"Things are hard when your first starting out. I got lucky. So many of my classmates are struggling" Christian said.

"Why not hire some of your classmates?" I asked.

"I did! I just can't hire everyone though" Christian replied.

"Oh I see. I'm sure it will be the same for me when I graduate. I feel so fortunate that your mom is going to help me get a job at Seattle General. I know that most of my classmates will not have that opportunity" I said.

"I'm glad that I could help you with your career. I probably would not have had that chance if my mother wasn't a doctor" Christian answered.

"My focus had been just to get through school. There were times that I thought I wasn't going to make it" I said through a nervous laugh.

"I thought you were a model student?" Christian asked seeming perplexed.

"I try to be but i'm not what you would call a superstar academic. Last, year just before we met I had an incidence where I had to perform a health care assessment on a patient. This was a huge part of my mark. There were five scenarios. I memorized all five because I have a great memory. I was told that my time-slot for this final exam was 2 o'clock. I decided to arrive at 1:45 thinking I was ahead of the game. They told me I had missed it and as a result I would not pass. I cried like a baby in front of my peers because nursing was suppose to be my career and I blew it" I said.

"There must be a way to fight that though" Christian replied.

"Unfortunately, I had to redo the class. The problem with that it was no offered till the next semester" I continued.

"I think that's bullshit" Christian replied.

"So I basically needed close to 5 years to finish a 4 year degree" I finished.

"So your not a perfect student, is that what your saying?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm not the best student" I said smiling at the reveal.

"I'll remember that for later" Christian laughed "I almost forgot how hungry I was"

"You and me both!" I agreed.

"Let's go to Cafe e' Gelato" he suggested.

Christian and I walked the short jaunt to Cafe e' Gelato. Christian picked out a table for us and urged me to sit in the chair and wait for my meal. My heart started to race because i knew that he was getting me a brownie. After all he knew how much I liked brownie's. I was more curious about what his food choice was. Christian returned with two sandwiches and two cups.

"I thought I was having a brownie" I said surprised.

"You need to eat something healthy first. Eat the sandwich and then we can get dessert" Christian pushed.

"Ok there Mr. Bossy" I whined sweetly.

"Just looking out for your health" He replied.

"Fair enough!" I agreed "Is this coffee?"

"It's blueberry tea. I thought that it would be a nice change"

I tasted the tea. This tea was some of the best I had ever had. Christian was right change is good. Christian and I ate so fast that their was little room for conversation. I was thankful that I had eaten the sandwich first. The sandwich had ham and veggies in it, exactly what my body was craving. As much as I wanted a brownie, this place specialized in ice cream so I decided on a mocha ice cream cone. Christian ordered strawberry.

"Can I taste yours?" I asked.

"Sure! Only if I can taste your too" Christian teased.

I took two big licks of Christian's red strawberry ice cream. Christian did the same to mine.

"It's really good, but I still prefer the strawberry" He concluded.

"I thought yours was amazing. The mocha is good too. It all depends on the mood i'm in. I prefer both" I giggled.

I wanted to remember this moment forever. I wanted a picture with Christian. I stopped a young german couple asking them if they would use my Iphone to take a picture. Christian agreed this was a great idea. He pulled me close and smiled as the girl too several shots. For the second picture Christian took a bite of my ice cream and I took a bit of his. I thanked the young girl as she returned my phone and they continued down the street as though we had never met. I showed the pictures to Christian who agreed that they would have to go in an album someday.

Christian POV

Her happiness seemed to give me life as soon as I mentioned brownie's she was on cloud nine. I smiled as she skipped down the hallway of the hotel like a 8 year old with candy. I hadn't done an itinerary for our trip because i wanted everything to be spontaneous and fun. I was ok with only doing a portion of the items on the list. The whole point was to have fun not to fill every minute up with activities. I took a look at Ana's list as we left the hotel. She wanted to go to Tiergarten. I'm sure that there was a cafe or restaurant close by that we go get something to eat. I looked over to see Ana flagging down a taxi. I checked my Iphone for possible places to go close to Tiergarten. I found a Cafe e' Gelato approx 1k away, and they had brownies. I got into the taxi with Ana and showed her the information. She gave instructions to the driver and we were off.

"Look there's a cafe nearby" I said showing her the info on my phone.

"That looks amazing!" She cried excitedly.

"Why is it that you never argue with me" I said

"I'm just so happy, excited and grateful that complaining has never really occurred to me" She replied.

"Finally a woman that doesn't complain" I joked with a laugh.

"A woman that appreciates your efforts" She answered

"The perfect woman no less" I replied giving her a light kiss on her sweet lips.

Tiergarten was a long drive from where our hotel was located. Something that had not occurred to me before I suggested the date idea. Ana seemed unfazed by the long drive. She appeared enthralled with the serene surroundings of Berlin. Her eyes remained wide as she directed her gaze out the window.

"I can't wait" She squealed

"I've never been there myself but I hear it's beautiful" I said.

"What a perfect date idea Christian. If it weren't for you I would have never had the opportunity to see this" She answered.

"I'm happy to make your dreams come true" I replied

The taxi dropped us off in front of the Tiergarten. The entire place reminded me of the Botanical Gardens, it was a large park full of luscious greens, flowers and large perfect place to spend with Ana. I held Ana's hand as we walked slowly along the pavement path imprinted through the garden. She was determined and strong with the grace and love of an angel. She had the infinite capacity for selflessness. All perfect attributes of a woman born to be a mother.

I have had many woman come and go from my life. I found I could fit them all in carefully thought out categories. Especially woman that i dated. The gold diggers, the geeks, the brown-noser's, the bragger, the pretty entitled ones, the cute academic ones, the sassy ones. Ana didn't fit into any categories, she was a category all on her own. She was all the good parts of every woman that I had ever met combined into one.

Maybe it was the beautiful flowers, the fresh air or the calming atmosphere but Ana started to open up about her nursing experiences. For the first time she shared her experiences with nursing school and her relief as she neared completion. I wanted to know everything about her what made her tick, what her motivations were.

Ana and I spoke for what seemed like hours as we strolled slowly through the beautiful gardens. We were both completely enthralled with each others words. I barely noticed how much time had past till we were nearing the end of the garden.

"How about that brownie?" I asked

"You read my mind" She answered with a smile that could have shone through all of Berlin.

Ana and I walked over to the Cafe e' Gelato. Saying I was famished would be an understatement. I motioned for Ana to take a seat at a table as soon as we entered the cafe. Lucky for me the staff spoke english so I was able to order a sandwich and Tea for Ana and I. I knew she was hoping for a brownie but we hadn't eaten in at least four hours. We both needed nourishment. I handed her the sandwich and tea. She seemed disappointed but still agreeable. We were both so hungry that we inhaled the sandwich with little interaction. The cashier at the front managed to sell Ana on ice cream instead of a brownie so we both got ice cream cones in different flavors.

Just when I thought Ana could not be more cute. She approached a young woman about pictures. The first one I held her close and the second one we both took a bite of each other's ice cream. I preferred the second one because we looked like we were having the time of our lives. Both pictures were good.

We were both quite tired so I hailed a taxi and we headed back to our hotel.


	25. I love you

Ana POV

We arrived at the hotel late but satisfied. Christian had waited till we were in the comforts of our room to put his hands underneath my pink dress. His communication skills were very clear, It was not hard to know what he was after. I kissed his lips to show him my willingness to submit to his desires. I wasn't feeling horny but Christian had a way of drawing out another side of me.

"Oops" He teased throwing my dress to the floor "That's better"

"I prefer to be naked" I laughed "Feels natural"

"I also prefer you to be naked" He agreed.

"Oops" I laughed pulling his sweater over his head "That's much better"

"Your not done yet" He laughed pointing to his jeans.

I pushed him onto the bed so that I could more easily remove his clothing. I felt a moistness in between my legs start to develop. Christian was working his magic.

"Your getting really good at that" He laughed.

"It's all the practice I get" I teased back.

He got up before I could pounce on his body. I planted a playful kiss on his lips which turned into a passion that you would expect from a hot romance novel. We both took a step back to admire each others naked body. The contours of his muscles showed his dedication to fitness. His chest and arms were an exhibition of strength with the physical perfection of Adonis. He hesitated for a minute admiring my body, it's smoothness, it's shape and beauty before taking wrapping his arms around me in a dramatic fashion. He pushed me over to the wall in the far corner across from the bed. Smothering me with deep, lingering kisses from my neck to my mouth. I returned his aggressive need by pushing him back to the bed. I looked up at his eyes adoringly, as I wrapped my lips around his growing member. It was already large and throbbing but I wanted to put his body over the edge with pleasure. I sucked taking him deep into my mouth. He moaned with every wet movement of my tongue and lips. He tried to get up to get a better view of my face but his body collapsed in relaxation on the bed as hormones took over. I sucked hard taking small breaths to let my facial muscles relax. I wanted to pace myself so that I could go longer. He got up suddenly, pulling my body on top of his. He kissed me gently.

"I don't want to cum to fast" He laughed breathing heavily "You too good"

"My goal is to suck you to completion" I said adjusting my hips for easier penetration.

He flipped me over and drove his rock hard erection into my tender wet hole. His thrusts had a certain rhythm to them. I met his rhythm with excitement and vigor. Every thrust seemed to bring me closer to climax. I let out long moans of ecstasy till I reached my highest point. My body erupted in pure bliss as I collapsed my naked body against Christian's. We both took a moment to catch our breath before speaking.

"I love you" Christian said

"I love you too" I replied

I knew what we were both feeling but I felt that we had reached a milestone in our relationship where we were both comfortable saying those words out loud. I had felt a deep love growing within me for Christian for a better part of the year. I could tell that Christian shared those same feelings. With those three powerful words on the table would our relationship go to the next step?

Christian POV

"I love you" I blurted

"I love you too" She said snuggling up to my chest.

I couldn't believe what I just said. I knew what I felt but I clearly the hormones were lowering my inhibitions. Usually after moments like this the woman starts to expect a ring. I wasn't quite ready for that. The thought of marriage scared the life out of me. I didn't want to get engaged either because then there would be more of an explanation to plan a weeding. I loved our relationship the way it was and I wanted nothing to change it, especially things that I had control over.

I could love her without getting married though. These were conversations that we have never had before. Where did Ana see herself in 5 years or 10 years. I never wanted what we have to end but I know that marriage has a way of changing even the strongest relationships. These were questions that I would bring up later when we're on vacation having the time of our lives.

"Do you have the whole week planned out Christian" Ana asked.

"Not really. If you want to stay in this room and fuck the entire time I would be OK with that decision" I replied.

"The thought had crossed my mind" She laughed "But i would still love to see some more sites before we leave"

"I can't think of a better person to see Germany with than you" I answered.

It was late and the day had been long. Ana and I retired to bed. I slept better when her warm body was next to mine.

I must have needed the sleep because I woke up at 1000 AM. I could feel Ana's presence gone. I woke up shooting my body in an upright position. Ana was in the corner reading a book which looked to be nursing related. She put the book down as soon as she saw me get up.

"Good morning sleepy head" She said smiling.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I demanded.

"You looked like you could use the rest. You were so peaceful" She replied calmly.

"I missed breakfast" I cried.

"Do you want to get some brunch instead?" She asked "The deal is done and we are now on vacation so I thought the day's were now ours"

"They are" I agreed "I never sleep in though"

"Sex is like the ultimate tranquilizer dart though" she said "You needed to rest"

"I'll have a shower and get dressed then" I said thinking out loud.  
"I'll be here" She answered as I walked into the bathroom.

"When did you get up?" I asked from the bathroom.

"About 8:30 AM or so" She answered "What do you want to do today? or is it a surprise?"

"I'm not awake enough for surprises" I called from the shower.

I finished my shower and got dressed in record time. Ana had changed into a beautiful, blue , sleeveless summer dress with flowers on it. The dress looked cheap but Ana had a way of making something plain look elegant and dazzling.

"Do you have any suggestions?" I asked.

"I thought maybe we could see the Brandenburg gate, then see the Victory column later on. I was not sure if you wanted to see the Holocaust museum or not, since it is a sad place to spend our time. If we do happen to go there I will warn you that I am quite empathetic and I may cry" Ana said in one breath.

"Brandenburg gate it is then" I agreed.


	26. The Gemäldegalerie

Ana POV

The next day I felt much better. The nausea and cramps had subsided and I felt ready to take on more of Berlin. Maybe it was because of all the added rest that I had received the night before but I woke up before Christian. I turned over to look at Christian and his closed sleepy eyes. I was feeling a bit feisty. I walked my fingers down his chest to his pleasure organ to check for life. Like most men he had the startings of morning wood. He moaned and readjusted himself in bed with every strategic movement of my fingers. My body became overwhelmed with need. I massaged the head of his erect penis. He moaned and rolled over but didn't wake up. I rolled the covers down to his knees exposing his erect penis in the morning light. I opened my mouth wide placing my lips around his pulsating member. I sucked hard hoping that the force would wake him from his deep sleep. Salty liquid drizzled down my throat as I ran my tongue over the head. His eyes opened along with a moan of infinitely satisfaction. He sank back into the bed allowing me to continue. I sucked hard making sure to give me mouth time to rest in between. I wanted to see if I could make him cum with my mouth. Christian ran his fingers through my hair placing his hands around my head. His moans of ecstasy sang like a song I wanted on repeat.

"FUCK!" He moaned closing his eyes.

"Ummmm" I moaned back in an unspoken language of bliss.

'"Ana" Christian cried gripping my head tighter.

"umm hmm" I mumbled in response.

"I'm going to cum" He said.

I felt a flood of thick mucus fill my mouth. The sudden burst jostled me causing me to release his now flaccid penis from my mouth. I started to chock on the plasticky tasting substance. I ran to the bathroom to wash out my mouth. Christian burst out laughing at my naive reaction.

"First time?" He laughed.

"I've never tasted cum before" I agreed.

"Is it any good?" he asked.

"No it's terrible" I cried.

"If it's any consolation that is the best blow job I have ever had" Christian sighed.

"That's how I plan to make you mine forever" I joked.

"It's working" he said "Do you want to hang out here and fuck all day or go go some tourist stuff?"

"Maybe a bit of both" I suggested.

Christian POV

The food poisoning from the night before seemed like a distant memory as she waited for me to get dressed so that we could go for breakfast. The dinner from last night seemed to stay down so I had no other concerns at this point. We both had a craving for eggs and bacon. Ana agreed that was the best breakfast that money could buy. We found a small restaurant that specialized in breakfast that was unoriginally named "Frühstück" . We opened the menu to find it entirely in german with small translations underneath. A young, slender blonde girl wearing a light blue uniform and a pad of paper walked over to our booth to take our order.

"What can I get for you?" She asked.

"I will have a coffee. I'm also ready to order if that's ok?" Ana said

"I'll just have the bacon and eggs special with a coffee" I said closing the menu.

"And for you ma'am" The waitress asked.

"This is going to be a weird request" I sighed

"Tell me" she demanded.

"I would like 2 poached eggs over liver, with a side of apples" I said

"Strange indeed" She replied "I will have to check with the kitchen to see if they will make it"

"OK!" I said.

"If they don't have it I will just have bacon and eggs" Ana replied.

"Why not get what's on the menu?" I asked after the waitress had left.

"That's what I want for breakfast" She replied with a pouty face

"If that's what you want" I said shaking his head.

Ana and I finished our breakfast shortly after 11 AM. I was surprised that Ana devoured the entire meal considering what she had requested. She must have been famished because she ate like a dog on a piece of steak. We only had a few days left. As much as I would be satisfied spending that time indulging in her body I knew that there had to be a balance. Since we were both big on compromise we decided to head to Gemäldegalerie, which was on her list of sites to see. I wanted to have dinner at The Sphere which was located on the top of the Berlin Tower. The Gemäldegalerie was a large art museum. While the Gemäldegalerie didn't appear on my list I found joy in almost every painting that we saw. The place was a vast array of grand architecture and artistic masterpieces. I loved art as I had a keen creative side. The art had to be admired from afar which was the only downside to the museum visit. Ana appeared as though she was on cloud nine. She walked with me holding my hand through each exhibit. Her warm hands guiding me through the large, bright corridors. I had a few art pieces in my place. Nothing too crazy and over the top just a few pieces that had spoke to me when I was at an art show a few years ago.

I was surprised at how fast the time flew. Ana and I spent several hours walking through the museum. Occasionally, we would stop at and stare at paintings that seemed to stand out. I noticed that Ana enjoyed scenic pictures and I had an eye for ones that were more abstract. Out of all the places we had seen this trip the Gemäldegalerie was by far my favorite. I found our time together to be peaceful and serene. There was no rush to leave the exhibit, we could stay as long as we liked.

I realized as I was deep in thought that there were very little times in my life where I had the chance to enjoy something without pressure to produce or succeed. There were no expectations here, just enjoyment. Being in the Gemäldegalerie felt like meditation. My mind was at ease. I was not thinking about work or my next project. I was only thinking about enjoying this perfect moment with Ana. We spoke very little in the time we were at the museum. We were both in a state of restful contentment. I found myself wrapping my arms around her as we stopped to admire different famous pieces together. It was as though my arms belonged around her. She treated them like warm blankets on a cold day. Nestling into my chest and wrapping her around my torso in a tight embrace.

Never had I felt so strongly about another woman as I do about Ana. I have wined and Dined others but I never planned a trip for anyone else. Rarely have I ever shown a girlfriend off to my parents. My other girlfriends served a purpose that seemed to satisfy me only on the surface. The were satisfactory on almost all levels. They were caring and kind. They treated me well, got me gifts on my birthday. I took them out and bought them gifts. We spoke and got to know each other over time but no one has every taken me as Ana did. No other girl has ever captivated me both intellectually and physically. I have known her for over a year and she intrigues me more now than when we initially met. I found Ana to be interesting. I was always discovering new things about her. She had a way of catching me off guard with her words but somehow still being so in tune with me that she could finish my sentences. Any fool could see that I was madly in love with Ana. I wore my feelings on my sleeve proudly. I didn't want our fairytale to ever end.


	27. Dinner at The Sphere

Ana POV

Our time at the Gemäldegalerie felt almost meditative. I felt as though I was in a trance as I watched each art piece in absolute splendor. Christian seemed as deep in thought as I was. These unique art pieces took my breath away at periods making the time pass quickly. We stayed at the Gemäldegalerie till the early afternoon. Christian thought it would be a good idea to go to dinner early rather than fitting in another activity and I agreed with him. I heard it was a fancy restaurant and I wanted to be dressed more appropriately, so we stopped by the hotel to change before heading out. I wore a purple satin dress with a pair of heels to match, with my hair pulled back into a ponytail. Christian wore a solid grey suit, his go-to formal attire. We took a cab through the heart of downtown heading towards the famous restaurant around 6:00 pm. Christian had reserved a table earlier in the day to make sure that we got in. We were seated almost immediately upon our arrival. The menu was a delightful spread of German cuisine that could only be found in Germany. Christian sat across from me staring at me as though I was as beautiful as the art we saw earlier that day. Devoting his attention to my every word.

"Any crazy order?" He asked.

"No I'll just have the special and some hot water" I answered.

"Hot water? Who drinks hot water?" He asked

"I do. It's good for digestion and hydration, not to mention it keeps me warm" I explained.

"I'll keep you warm" He joked.

"That's why I only need hot water at meals because I have a big cuddly Christian to keep me comfortable" I teased.

"You eat your meal and there will be no shortage of that later on" he replied.

The waitress came by to take our drink and food orders. We both knew what we wanted so we ordered both at the same time. I was famished and wanted the food out as soon as possible. I ordered the meals in german for Christian and I as I wasn't sure how much english the waitress knew. I also found that when I spoke german we got better service.

"Christian?" I asked in between giggles after the waitress had left.

"Yes Ana?" He said playing along.

"My graduation is at the end of the year would you be my date?" I asked.

"It would be my honor" he laughed.

"My parents are coming so you have to be on your best behavior" She warned.

"Don't you trust me?" He teased.

"Of course!" She declared.

"Then you shouldn't be worried" He said with a wink "Plus I'm sure I'm the boyfriend they have always dreamed their daughter would date"

"You're probably right" I laughed.

The waitress brought our drinks and assured us that our meals would be on their way soon.

"I'm not worried. My parents are reasonable people that will love you almost as much as I do" I said.

"Almost?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Never as much as I do" i said.

"If they raised you they must be incredible people" Christian said.

"They are!" I answered.

Christian ordered a bottle of wine as soon as the waitress returned with our meals. Which meant that he planned to stay longer. I decided to order another glass of hot water. As weird as that sounded I have always drank hot water. In my opinion this was one of the ways I stayed youthful and hydrated. I had to excuse myself for the 3rd time to go to the bathroom to pee, maybe I was overdoing the Hot water. I still felt a bit queezy, which was another reason that I continued to drink hot water. Usually it made me feel better when I'm sick.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked after the waitress had left.

"How great this meal is" He answered.

"That's it?" I asked sounding surprised.

"Ana I'm not as complicated as you think" He said.

"OK!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Do you want some wine or are you going to make me drink the entire bottle myself?" Christian asked pouring a second glass.

"Your going to have to drink the entire bottle" I said "I just don't feel like wine tonight"

"I might be a bit drunk then by the end of the night?" He laughed taking a sip.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take" I replied "As long as you still plan to sleep with me I'll be just fine"

"I definitely won't be too drunk for that" He exclaimed "It's the highlight of my night"

"You and me both" I confessed.

The waitress came by with the bill after we finished our meal. We stayed after it was paid to finish our drinks. We were having too much fun to even think of leaving. I felt overly happy and giddy for some odd reason, a feeling I decided to embrace. My subconscious was letting go and telling me to have fun, so i decided to roll with it. I seemed to be on a roll with the jokes and witty responses. Christian enjoyed my humor and playful banter. As the night dragged on Christian became more and more tipsy. I enjoyed drunk Christian's alter ego, he was hilarious and held nothing back. He seemed more like an edgy comedian than a businessman. I waited for him to finish the bottle of wine before I called a taxi. He could hold his liquor well, but I could tell that he was at a point where he needed the comforts of his bed. I wrapped my arm around his waist to steady him as we left the restaurant just in case but he barely needed it.

"I think you had too much wine tonight" I said.

"I think you're right" He laughed "You should have had some with me"

"Maybe next time" I replied.

Christian got into the back seat of the taxi as soon as it arrived and quickly fell asleep across the back seat. Something that his body clearly needed. Between our vacation and his work life at home I imagined that he got very little sleep on a day-to-day basis. I directed the taxi driver to our hotel and paid the man in cash from my purse. Without another word Christian sauntered into the hotel and up to our room collapsing on the bed. I took his shoes off and tucked his body underneath the sheet.

"Goodnight my love" I said kissing his on the forehead.

"Goodnight angel!" Christian responded.

Christian fell asleep quickly. His snores were loud with a steady rhythm but not enough to disturb my sleep. I curled up next to him for comfort being careful to avoid the foul breath coming from his mouth. I would have brushed his teeth for him but I was afraid he was too tired and might chock on the toothpaste. He could freshen up in the morning after a good night's sleep.

Christian POV

Ana seemed especially giddy at dinner, as though she had taken something that I could not put my finger on. She was witty and funny, I found her humor to be both cute and sexy at the same time. There were very few woman that could bounce off my witty statements but Ana had no trouble keeping up. She kept the conversation both entertaining and interesting. The Sphere was one of the most famous restaurants in Berlin and I had planned for it to be our last stop before heading back to Seattle. The schnitzel and sauerkraut filled me till I felt completely satisfied. I knew that I would not need to eat anything else for the rest of the day. Our trip to Germany had been a complete success. It would definitely be hard to outdo myself this time.

We decided to stay at the restaurant for several hours after I paid the bill. I was completely enthralled with the conversation and playful banter from Ana. I was having too much fun to leave. We were in no rush to get back to the hotel. I had no appointments to attend to till our flight tomorrow afternoon. I left my caution in the wind as I poured myself another glass from the bottle in the center of the table. The night ended with me being giggly and tipsy from drinking too much wine. I'm not usually drunk but I didn't want to leave the wine behind and again I was having too much fun. My stomach hurt from laughing too hard at every joke. My abs ached like I had just done an hour of crunches. The combination of the laughing and the wine seemed to exasperate my exhaustion and I found my eyes drifting into sleep sitting at the table.

As if she understood what needed to be done she called a taxi from her cell. She wrapped her arms around me hoisting me up to steady my gait. I could walk but the way she cared for me made me love her even more. I remember very little from the taxi ride. I knew I was tired and I was focused on getting to bed as soon as possible. I walked as best I could from the taxi to the hotel room. I collapsed in the bed, falling asleep instantly.

I woke up with a massive headache. My shoes were by the door and I was underneath the covers. I felt like someone was standing beside me hitting me with a cast iron frying pan. I sat up in bed with a hand on my head as though that was going to stop the pounding. I looked around the room to find Ana packing her suitcase in the corner.

"Your packing already?" I asked.

"Christian it's 11:00 am and our flight is at 2:00 pm" Ana stated.

"It's 11:00 AM" I cried jumping out of the bed "why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed the sleep" She said "Plus I packed your luggage first so I'm almost done"

"Really?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. Just in case you slept in, which you did" Ana replied.

"I'll take a quick shower and help you with the luggage" I said running into the bathroom.

"OK! I'll be waiting" She said placing folded clothes into her suitcase.


	28. End of last Clinical

Ana POV

At the end of my 6 week rotation i was both grateful for the experience and relieved that it was over. I found the experience to be more mentally taxing than physically exhausting. I had one more light semester ahead of me then I was done completely. Mentally I found an immense sense of relief come over me. School was stressful at the best of times and I highly doubted that I would miss long hours of studying for exams and writing papers. I finally knew for sure that I would graduate. All of my information was in and my name was prominently displayed on the graduation list. Finally I could proudly say I was a nurse. Still I felt as though my future was lying in the balance. Would Grace follow through on her promise to find me a job at Seattle General. What unit would I work in? What would my hours be? Would Christian be able to work around my new life? Would he want to?

As grad steadily approached Christian became more distant than he had in our entire relationship and without cause. The fun texts started to slow down. There were no more surprise visits with flowers or spontaneous dates as there were previously. I ran over the past year in my head over and over trying to figure out what I could have done to push him away, but I couldn't think of anything. The only thing that I could think of was that he had found someone new. The thought Christian with another woman brought tears to my eyes. For the first time a flood of negative emotions encompassed my body and mind. My heart was slowly breaking with the incessant thoughts. None of them confirmed, only suspicions.

We seemed to have an ongoing tradition to go out for a celebratory date. I checked my phone with a psychotic obsession as I waited for his reply to my text. On the last day of my clinical just before I said farewell to my fellow nursing cohorts my call finally came in. Just not as I expected.

"Ana I'm leaving for New York tomorrow. I can't go out this weekend." Christian stated with a cold business-like tone to his voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked surprised.

"I would have mentioned it earlier if I needed a translator." He explained.

"I don't need to go. I just wish you had said something." I said my voice trembling

"I didn't think that it was important when you were in school. You told me that you wanted some space so that you could concentrate on finishing your degree." Christian defended.

"I did say that." i agreed "But that doesn't mean that I don't want to hear from you"

"I'm just doing what you asked." He replied

I hesitated not sure how to respond. Finally in a low whisper that was almost barely audible I asked the question "When will you be back?"

"In two weeks." Christian answered matter-of-factly

"OK! I'll miss you while you're away." I said still trembling

"Ana There is no reason to be so upset" Christian assured "If there is something going on please tell me."

"There's nothing going on" I stated adjusting my voice to speak with more clarity. I wanted to lighten the heavy mood. I needed to know that we were still on the same level as before "Call me and tell me how cool it is."

"I will make sure you know exactly what your missing." He teased. I could hear the smile spreading across his kind face.

"Love you" i said.

"I love you too" He replied hanging up the phone.

I let Christian know that I would be returning to the file room as soon as my clinical was complete. Christian had left a note to the HR department to grant any vacation or personal leave days that I requested. What struct me as odd was that up until this point I had spoken to him personally, either in person, by email or text in regard to time off for educational purposes. This time Christian had made it as least personal as possible. By leaving it in the Hands of his employee's in Human Resources he didn't have to deal with me at all. The action made sense from a business stand point and If I was in his shoes and I was any other person this would all make sense but I wasn't. I was the woman that he had proclaimed his love to. I was the woman that he shared his thoughts and feels with. The person that shared some of his most intimate moments with. Maybe I was misinterpreting our relationship. Could I love him more than he loved me? The thought stung as though I was walking on a bed of hot coals. How could he just drop everything we have and shared without an inkling of emotion. My instinct was to run, If I could have quiet my job at Grey Enterprises that day I surely would have. Nursing was closer than ever before I just had to grin and bare it. If I was just an office fling for a rich, playboy then I would know soon enough when I left my job at Grey Enterprises.

Christian POV

I was a man that was constantly on the move. I had made exceptions time and time again to spend time with Ana. I had pushed responsibilities to the side and projects lay dormant while I worked almost exclusively on Ana. When she approached me and asked for time away to study I found it as more of a Godsend than anything else. Ana was an independent woman that was determined to make it on her own. With or without me she would be ok.

I found myself restless and bored on a Tuesday evening. Normally, I would be calling or texting Ana asking her about her day but I felt different somehow. They say that time heals all wounds and there is definite truth in that statement. I felt restless, irritable and filled with a great sadness that was so vast that I had contemplated medication. After several weeks my need to be surrounded by Ana's bountiful presence seemed to diminish.

"Christian come out of that stuffy apartment and party with me" Mia begged

"Mia it's a Tuesday and I'm a CEO is that wise?" I asked

"Sitting alone and spending your time being miserable is what is not wise." Mia joked

"I have to be home at a reasonable hour though. I have to work tomorrow. I can't exactly call in sick" I stated. Somehow deep down I knew that this was going to be a big mistake, but I went for it anyway.

"I'll pick you up in 10." She stated

"I'll be waiting" I said.

I wasted no time getting dressed. I wasn't sure what Mia had in store but she knew my style. I dressed in black jeans and a blue dress shirt. Suits were something that I preferred to reserve for work or formal occasions. I waited in the lobby for Mia to arrive. A black limo sped down the street stopping abruptly in front of the sidewalk that I was standing on. The back door opened and Mia popped out wearing a short red mini skirt and black 6 inch heels.

"Get in!" She demanded.

"where are we going?" I asked climbing into the seat beside here.

"There is a new club close to downtown that I wanted to try. The music is suppose to be good." She said

"Lead the way!" I said giving her my approval.

The limo pulled up to a club large building with loud music and a line that extended down the block. I turned to Mia.

"We aren't waiting in that line I hope." I said rolling my eyes

"I don't do lines Christian, You know that." Mia replied with excitement and delight in her voice.

She climbed out of the limo and I followed. She spoke to the bouncer as though they were long time friends. I only had a matter of minutes to assess my surroundings before she ushered me inside the club. The club was large, projecting a large stage in the center. In front of the stage was a large dance floor that seemed to house more than the legal limit of bodies. Men and woman jumped around in a frenzy to the beat of the music. Strobe lights of various color's danced around in a random assortment. Off to the corner was a large bar with bottles of every shape and size on illuminated shelves that went from floor to ceiling. Mia seemed right at home. She bounced to the groove as she entered the building.

"Have a little fun." She demanded

"I am" I said trying to hide how uncomfortable I was.

Mia became lost in the crowd of sweaty dancers. My heart started to thump faster than the music. My breathing quickened to a pace that closely matched my heart. My entire body started to sweat partially from the body heat but mostly from my anxious response. Trying to get out of the group bustling bodies that consumed the dance floor I made my way to the bar to get a drink. I wanted to look like I belonged in case there were any onlookers and alcohol tended to have a relaxing effect.

"Rum and Coke Please!" I said directing my gaze towards the stocky, thin brunette that was behind the counter

"Long night?" Asked the redhead sitting across the bar.

"I haven't been here long to be honest. I'm here with my sister." I stated

"I'll have a Rum and Coke as well." She called to the bartender as she made her way to the stool beside mine

"Rebecca" She announced extending her hand towards me

"Christian." I answered back meeting her hand with a firm shake.

"I'm here with a friend." She said pointing to a tall blonde that was grinding with a guy in jeans several feet away

"I see. So your sitting here bored then." I replied

"Something like that. How about you?" She asked

"I'm here with my sister. Normally I would be relaxing in front of the TV but instead I'm in a bar with loud music and a bunch of sweaty people." I said

"I'm not much for clubs myself. I prefer quieter places myself." Rebecca smiled

"I don't want to be rude but I just want you to know I'm in a relationship." I stated

"Oh!" She said sounding surprised "Whoever she is I'm sure she's very lucky" She winked.

"Christian" Mia called "I thought that you were right behind me."

"I'm so glad to see you right now" I said giving Rebecca a polite wave

Mia grabbed my hand dragging me through the crowd towards the door. I told her that I wanted to make this a short stay. We had been here for just under two hours and I was starting to get tired. Mia guided me past the coat check towards the door that same door that we came in.


	29. Surprise meeting

Christian POV

I felt the coolness of the night air touch my face as Mia swung the heavy door of the club open. Pulling her iPhone out of her pocket she phoned the limo driver and informed him that we needed to be picked up.

"That was short right?" She asked "I told you we wouldn't be out all night."

"I really appreciate that. You made my night interesting though." I laughed

"Who was that Redhead at the bar?" She asked curiously

"Not sure we just met while I was waiting for you at the bar." I explained

"She was eyeing you up pretty good." Mia observed

"That was all her. I told her I'm taken and she seemed to back off after that." I replied

"She's got good taste in men." Mia joked "Where is Ana these day? I thought that I was going to get the chance to meet this amazing woman of yours."

"Haha!" I mimicked "Ana needs some space she's in the homestretch of her nursing degree."

"Really! Good for her." Mia replied "Just in case things go sour she has a career to fall back on."

"Things won't go sour." I stated sharply anger coming through my voice.

"Oh OK!" Mia said with her hands up "I'm not trying to anger you Christian, but it can happen."

"But it won't" I stated again

"I'm not sure. I don't want to interfere. She's close to finishing and I have to go to New York for a business trip next week so I figured that I would see her after that."

"Oh! I hope you told her that then." Mia warned "Because she may get the wrong idea."

"Why?" I exclaimed

"Because that's how women think, plus ghosting is a real thing." Mia explained

"One call wouldn't hurt. I suppose" I agreed.

Just then the limo pulled up in front of the club Mia and I piled into the back seat. "Christian's apartment" She called to the driver.

"Have a drink Christian." Mia said pushing a glass of red wine in my face

"Thanks!" I said taking a small sip

"I think you should call her right now. Communication is key here." Mia demanded

"I'll call her tomorrow." I said through a tight smile

"I bet she's sitting at home waiting for your call anyway. She isn't at school right now guaranteed." Mia pushed

"I don't think that now is a good time." I argued

"Just call her Christian. It's not going to hurt anybody." Mia grumbled

I dialed Ana's number secretly hoping that she was sleeping or that she wasn't near her cell. Her sweet sounding voice answered on the second ring.

"Hi Christian. It's been a while! It's great the hear your voice." She said excitedly.

"I'm sure that you are very busy right now and I'm sorry to disturb you." I said trying to find an excuse to hang up

"I'm not busy. I miss you though! My days are not the same without you." Ana said with longing in her voice

"I think we should go by her house and pick her up."Mia exclaimed with glee

"Are you busy right now?" I asked Ana

"No i'm just watching some Netflix on the couch" Ana replied

"I'll be there is 20 minutes, with Mia" Christian said

"With Mia really?" Ana squeaked

"Really!" I agreed

Ana POV

Hearing Christian's voice made concentrating on anything else almost impossible. I long awaited to hear the sound of his voice. I quickly picked out a causal green dress with a pair of sandles. True to his word he arrived in a black limo in 20 minutes. Mia popped out of the sun roof of the black limo.

"Ana!" She cried

"Mia Christian has told me so much about you." I said with a joyous laugh.

"I've been dying to meet you darling." Mia said embracing me in a friendly embrace

I climbed into the back of the limo unsure of what the night would bring. Putting my full trust into a woman that I had only just met. I looked awkwardly at Christian. No words were needed. We both knew that we had made a mistake as soon as we entered that limo.

"I do have school tomorrow morning. " I said to Mia

"You will make it to class don't worry." She said with expressive confidence

"Christian has to work tomorrow as well and he's out with us." Mia defended

"And I'm getting a little tired. When Mia says we will make it to to work tomorrow what she means is with a hangover with only a few hours sleep" Christian stated deviously

"Christian you know me better than anyone. I'm not ALWAYS like that." She corrected

"Where is our next destination. I am up to my quota of surprises for today." Christian announced

"I'm game for anything as long as I'm back home by 11pm." I stated.

"I'm a little clubbed out right now. How about a cute restaurant. I know a good one." Mia said thinking out loud.

Everything seemed to happen so fast it made my head spin. I had been waiting and waiting for my opportunity to meet Mia. I expected to meet her at Christian's apartment or over dinner, not in the back of a limo at 8:00pm in the middle of the week. I had been craving Christian's presence for the past several weeks, but I was hoping for sex or a date. Being apart from Christian was almost as hard as school itself. When I had sat Christian down and told him that I could not have him interfering with my last semester of school ignoring me was not what I met. Had he just misinterpreted my demands for space? Did he still love me like he had professed so many times before? I felt Christian's arm slowly creep across my shoulder's showing everyone in the limo that I was his. His fingers trailed down my back as he got a firm grip on my hips pulling me so close that our bodies felt glued together. His touch felt like an electrical current that was turning every part of my body on, and for the first time since I stepped into the limo I felt as though everything would be OK.


	30. Miscommunication

Ana POV

Mia turned out to be every bit as lovely as Christian had described. She was beautiful, outgoing, down-to-earth not to mention brilliant and kind. I could see almost instantly why Mia and Christian were so close. Their personalities seemed to compliment each other in a unique way. Christian was focused, responsible and funny. She had a way of convincing Christian to get out of his comfort zone. She was a risk taker, caring very little about what other's thought of her. She did what she wanted when she wanted to and I admired her for that. She seemed to lack and off switch at points especially when it came to holding her tongue. With Christian there she was even more loose with her speech. She was culturally educated as she had traveled all around the globe. She spoke of so many interesting stories, seemingly going off on a tangent at times. I could listen to her talk for hours, I had very little experiences that could be compared. She never once compared her experiences to mine. She was passionate and understanding, finding a delightful interest in almost everything she tasted and saw.

We stopped at a restaurant called 'Nue' which was a vegan eatery that catered to Mia's unique tastes. I could tell when we arrived that she was a beloved regular as we were served by name and seated at a table close to the window giving us a more private setting. She was talkative and friendly almost immediately. I gravitated to Mia's charismatic personality instantly. We made light chatter like old friends that had waited years to see each other.

I watched Christian with careful eyes. You could tell a lot about a person by where they choose to sit down during meals. Christian pulled the chair from under the table motioning me to sit. After I was comfortable he sat across from he maintaining an eye contact that communicated longing. I loved Christian but his silence had been confusing me lately. In all relationships communication was key, if he needed me I would run to his aid without a moments notice.

"I've been dying to meet you." Mia went on "Every time I call Christian you seemed to come up in conversation."

"Only good things I hope." I replied

"Naturally!" She exclaimed "She's always on your mind am I right?" she stated directly to Christian

"Absolutely!" He said proudly

"Just not lately though." I said. I wanted Christian to know that his lack of interaction was an issue for me. I wasn't one to hide my feelings. Issues would never be addressed if they weren't laid out in the open.

"Ana my respect for you runs deep. You stated very clearly that you didn't want me to show up unexpectedly with flowers or call you during school. You were adamant that this was going to be a difficult semester and that you needed time. I have been more than accommodating don't you think?" Christian asked with a slightly angry undertone to his voice.

"I didn't mean no communication at all." I replied "That's a bit extreme. I wanted to keep my personal life private from my school and work life. I didn't want people asking questions. The last thing I need is for everyone to think that I owe all my life's success to you."

"No one thinks that of you Ana. You were in nursing school long before we started see each other." Christian laughed. His tone dismissive

"You haven't experienced the humiliation of having to explain all the nice things you do for me to everyone around me. I just didn't want that to be on public display. That's all." I said angrily

"I can understand that." He answered softening his eyes and mouth as he spoke "Sometimes it's hard for me to be subtle."

I have a little laugh to show my anger had dissipated "You can still call though."

"Even while your studying?" He asked

"Even while I'm studying" I agreed "Sometimes I need a break from studying."

"Sounds like you two haven't talked in a while." Mia observed.

The waitress came around and Mia ordered a light vegan appetizer for us to share as Christian and I were both not in the mood for eating.

"Am I the only one hungry?" Mia complained as she dove into the plate of food.

"I haven't been feeling well lately. I've actually had to take a few days off from clinical because of the flu." I explained

"You didn't tell me this." Christian exclaimed with wide eyes

"You were giving me the cold shoulder. I wasn't sure that you would answer if I called. Plus, It's just one of those things that you just have to sleep it off. "I said feeling all eyes on me

"Are you feeling better now?" Christian asked concerned

"My stomach is still a bit weak. It was the stomach flu. I ate dry toast and drank water for two days but I haven't eaten much since then, so it's a bit slow going." I continued grabbing a piece of vegan bread.

"I wasn't giving you the cold shoulder. I was just focusing on other things just like you were." Christian defended

"Looks like Ana just doesn't want surprise visits. She still wants to hear from you regularly though. Just say something when something important happens like...I don't know...a two week business trip to New York." Mia said sarcastically

"That's fair!" Christian agreed letting the tension out of his shoulders.

Mia could have been a marriage Councillor or a negotiator because she had a knack for smoothing the tension and getting to the root of a problem.

Overall, She seemed to bring out the best in Christian. He was different around her. He agreed to things that I knew he wouldn't agree to if asked by anyone else. He respected her from an intellectual level and admired her care-free life style. He seemed to live vicariously through her wild escapades at periods, at least that was how it appeared. I myself felt drawn to her. I could not wait to spend more time with her and I could tell by both her verbal and non-verbal language that I was good enough for Christian. We were on a journey to become fast friends, which was pleasing to Christian.

Christian POV

My mind was buried deep in a project that I had been stuck on for months. It was not uncommon for me to request complete privacy while I worked through my creative process. This was a part of me that Ana had yet to discover. Woman for the most part needed constant communication and reassurance. Ana seemed to be a rare breed that did not require this upkeep, she had her own life and I was there to compliment it. I was relieved that Mia, Ana and I could workout our insecurities and clear the air a few days ago. Hearing Ana's viewpoint really made me rethink my strategy. As much as I was a a funny, down-to-earth, life of the party type of guy I also had periods where I craved privacy. My best Ideas came out of a place that ran deep inside. I needed to be in full focus to be successful. I was a passionate person that put everything into what ever I was working on, a characteristic that my family and close friends had grown accustomed to.

"I'm going away for a few weeks after the New York Trip" I said to Ros.

Ros had been a faithful business partner since the beginning. She knew me better than some of my closest family. She rarely asked questions when I asked for my privacy. She merely said "OK!" and left it at that.

Ana was deep into her studies. This was the perfect time for me to spend time in solitude. I had been thinking of multiple ways to make my new design work but I had not had a chance to truly work on it because of my obligations to Grey Enterprises. Her presence served as a pleasant distraction that fired up my lust driven mind. If she was around all I would be doing was having sex and as heavenly as that sounds I had a mission that I needed to complete. If Ana truly loved me she would grow to understand this in time.

I choose time after my New York trip because I knew that I had nothing major going on. Most of the deals and investments were doing well by themselves and I had Ros to take care of the rest. We had built the company from the ground up. As much as I prided myself on being a private person when it came to business matters full disclosure was necessary.

"When can I expect to hear from you?" She asked

"In one week." I said "If I need more time I'll let you know."

"Everything will be taken care of." She replied reading my mind.

"I know" I stated.

I hung up the phone. Her reassurance put my mind at ease. Ros was indispensable to the company and my sanity. I knew that once I returned everything would be as I left it. I shifted my focus to an idea that I had brewing in my head. I had an idea that I wanted to put into practice. If I was wrong then I would move on, but If I was right Grey Enterprises could have a whole new piece of technology to market. I jumped into my car and headed out to my happy place.


	31. Upset Christian

Ana POV

Mia took us both home soon after. Responsibility would be calling in the morning and both Christian and I wanted to be prepared for it. Remaining sober seemed like the best decision in this situation and Mia was more than understanding. She waited in the Limo as Christian walked me to my front door. She let both Christian and I know that she was in no rush to get home. A moment this precious should not be rushed. We walked slowly in silence till we reached my front porch.

"Sorry about New York." Christian confessed

"Jut let me know. That all I care about. I love you. If there's anything I can do to help I want you to let me in on it." Ana replied

"I will." he said with a smile.

He must have read my mind because he met my lips with a passionate kiss. A kiss that would have gotten him instantly laid if it wasn't for Mia waiting in the limo outside. He slid his hands across my hips down to my round buttock pulling me closer to his torso. I could feel the passion through his tongue and finger tips. He still had a fire that burned deep inside that only I could ignite. I swallowed his wetness and he pushed his tongue further into my mouth. We had been away from each other for far too long. The sexual tension in the air spoke volumes to that fact. We kissed for a long time not wanting to stop. When I finally pulled away from him. We both stopped at the same time. I lifted my head so that I could look deep into his blue eyes.

"Please don't be a stranger Christian." I finally said

"Nothing would make me happier than to have you by my side everyday." Christian responded in his sexy low voice.

"Soon." I smiled

"I can't come upstairs can I?" He asked with hope in his eyes

"Not today." I stated feelings of regret spilling out in my voice.

"That's too bad" He joked.

"I can't wait to see you when you get back from New York." I said brushing my lips close to his ear.

"You'll be the first person I see" He laughed

He walked backwards clumsily to the limo secretly trying to sneak extra glances my way. He hobbled like a happy drunk on his first date. I giggled at his unstable gait. He definitely still had a way of making me happy not matter the situation.

Christian POV

I felt oddly satisfied with how my night with Mia had gone. She had initiated a meeting with Ana without any planning on my part. Something that I had been planning on for a while but hadn't gotten around to. I breathed a sigh of relief, as I remembered how well Mia and Ana seemed to get along. Ana was always on my mind and was a focal part of every conversation. Mia picked up on that quickly. Mia dropped me off right after Ana.

"She's perfect for you, you know." Mia stated after I returned to the limo

"We have this perfect connection." I started

"Don't do this Christian." She interrupted

"What?" I exclaimed

"Your pushing her away. Don't do this. I'm saying that for your sake." Mia stated sternly

"I'm not pushing her away Mia." I cried

"Yes you are. Are you forgetting how well I know you. You are using her education to push her to the sidelines. So stop it." Mia demanded

There was a long silence. I wasn't sure how to respond. She was completely right. I looked around the limo for a distraction from the uncomfortable tension that seemed to be building in the car. I was an expert in technology and business but she was an expert with people. I hated being wrong. I could feel my pride taking a hit as I slowly realized that the problems that Ana and I were running into were being caused by me.

"You're right. Thank you for breaking the ice tonight." I said feeling slightly defeated and humbled

"I'm just looking out for you Christian. I love you." Mia smiled embracing me in a big hug

The limo stopped in front of my apartment. I looked across at Mia's heart-felt expression. She was beaming with sisterly love as she gazed upon me with her baby blue eyes of concern. She wanted me to be happy as much as I did. Something was deeply rooted inside of me that desperately wanted to avoid change. I had done this before and clearly she could see a pattern.

"Thanks again." I said to Mia as I opened the door to the limo and walked up to the high-rise that I called my home.

Once inside my apartment I felt nowhere near tired, despite the time and evening festivities. I opened my suitcase to pack several changes of clothes for my trip to New York. I was skilled at making the most of my time and this would be no exception. I folded my shirts and pants in an organized fashion making the most of the space in my luggage. I tried to distract myself with packing but my mind wandered back to Ana's beautiful sad face over and over again. She missed me and I missed her. Our priorities are keeping us apart for now is what i kept telling myself but I knew that I could find time for her if I tried. It was my fear of change that held things back. After all, I was in no rush to move things along. We had our whole life ahead of us. Ana had never mentioned it but I got the feeling that she would want to get married and have children as soon as her career was established. Could I handle that? I loved her and couldn't wait to be with Ana fully and completely. Marriage and children were big steps.

I still had time before she graduated and I planned on using that time to get my extracurricular work out of the way. Before I had met Ana I was devoted to my work almost exclusively. which kept me busy for the most part. However, there was always an emptiness inside. I had girlfriend's, but they didn't seem to fill that void. As soon as they pushed for something more, it was always met with resistance. With her mind fully into her education I had a wealth of free time. I had a slew of unfinished projects around that were just waiting for my attention. The timing could not have been more perfect. If I timed this well enough I could get all my projects out of the way so that when Ana was finally free we would devote our time to each other. I wanted nothing but Ana on my mind when I was with her.

My physical and emotional connection to Ana was too strong. I would never be able to concentrate with her in the room. Her presence would captivate my attention and make my work meaningless. I would simply get nothing done.

When she was finished with her obligations Would we get married? Would we have kids? I didn't know what the future held for us, if it happened it happened. I wasn't so much as scared of spending my life with only one woman but I was scared at how marriage would change the perfect romantic connection that we shared.

Ana POV

The next two weeks flew by. School was a breeze as I entered my last semester. I had filed for graduation already. There was no chance of failing now. There were a few assignments and test but the last classes assumed that you had the knowledge needed to graduate. I could skip down the hallways and feel like I was on top of the world. There was a lessening of tension in each classroom, even the teachers seemed more at ease. Christian needed to know that I had more time and I wasn't interested in spending ever night alone anymore. It wasn't necessary.

I knew that he was back from New York, but I hadn't heard from him. Where was that promise to call me as soon as he got back? Rather than waiting for Christian to text me I called him to let him know that I wanted to spend time with him. He answered on the second ring but his voice was anything but happy in that moment.

"Christian Do you want to go out? I have lots of time now" I said

"Ana, I'm in the middle of something right now." Christian stated his low voice riddled with worry.

"What's wrong, Maybe I can help you?" I asked with enthusiasm

"Not with this Ana, it's complicated." Christian said

"Are you avoiding me?" I cried "You have been acting so weird towards me lately. If there is someone else I just want to know"

"There isn't anyone else but you Ana. I'm just going through a rough time right now." Christian sobbed

"Let me help then." I begged

"Just give some time please. I need to rot in peace." Christian stated sternly "I love you with every part of me but I just need some time alone for now."

"We can go through whatever it is together Christian. Tell me where you are" I demanded

"Ana Please just leave me alone for now. I'm busy."Christian said

"I want to see you." I replied

He needed me and I didn't care about what he said. I listened to him as he spoke. Something was weighing heavy on his mind, he needed me no matter what was coming out of his mouth. I stopped talking for a moment. I heard large fans in the background as he tinkered with some anonymous objects. He rifled through what sounded like a tool bag. Sounds of metal clinking together reverberated off the walls creating a loud echo. I had my 'Eureka' moment. I knew exactly where he was. I pulled on my jean jacket grabbing my purse and keys along the way. It was late and I had to be at school tomorrow morning but Christian needed me. If I had to miss one day of school I could handle it by getting the notes off one of my classmates. He needed me and there was no way I was going to let him down.


	32. Helping Christian

Ana POV

Hearing Christian frustrated and upset put all my emotions into high gear. I wasn't sure how I could help but I wanted to be there for him. He needed someone there with him. Something was really wrong. He was no longer the loving carefree man that I had met at Grey Enterprises a year ago, he was angry and frustrated. He practically begged to be left alone was seclusion the way he dealt with his emotions? There was still so much that we had to learn about each other, still I loved him unconditionally and it hurt me to see him is such distress.

I concentrated on retracing the road that Christian and I took out to the farm where he had his plane. If he was anywhere he was there. I drove 20 Miles below the speed limit so that I could more closely examine the road signs. It wasn't how long the drive was but more to do with the various twists and turns down gravel roads with no landmarks for help that was the true test to my memory. I rolled up to the familiar farmhouse 45 mins later. Turning the car off I closed the car door gently as not to bring attention to myself. Part of me half expected for Christian to burst outside in an angry frenzy at my presence, waving his hands wildly in frustration at my stubbornness. I looked around evaluating my surroundings, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the dimness of the night. I spotted Christian's black Audi parked just outside the large rectangular building with a dome-shaped roof that he had brought me to before in the gravel driveway several yards away. Guess I my instincts were correct. The noise that I heard in the background during our phone call was coming from the farmhouse.

The old dome shaped farm house that Christian kept as a Hangar and a project room looked lonely and abandoned from the outside. You could not see any light's shining from windows, as there were very few windows in the building. Most likely he designed it that way to avoid any unwanted attention from locals. I walked slowly up to the side door that he had taken me through once before.

"GO HOME! HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE DISTURBED" screamed my inner consciousness.

I forced one foot in front of the other meeting mental resistance with every step. Would he be angry once he saw me and demand that I leave immediately? I thought. This could be an opportunity to reconnect both physically and emotionally after our long bout of miscommunication. I wanted to feel that deep connection that we had back in Germany. This was my opportunity to prove how far I would go for him, how valuable he was to me. He was worth everything. I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life if he let's me. Christian was in some kind of mental distress and I wasn't leaving till I knew what it was and had tried my best to help him with it.

Placing my hands over the cold doorknob I turned it and to my surprise it was not locked. I pushed the solid metal door using both hands to open the heavy metal structure. I let the door down gently as not to make a large sound that was sure to echo like an atomic bomb through the large open room.

I looked around the large white room. Christian was nowhere to be found. There wasn't a soul in sight. If I screamed I wondered If my cries would even be heard. The only sound was the buzzing of the computers that he had in a small hidden room in the back. He had shown it to me briefly when he was giving me a tour of his so called "Happy Place". I walked on my tiptoes searching the crooks and corners for Christian. I stopped halfway across the smooth white, shiny floor listening for any sound that indicate Christian's whereabouts.

TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!

The sound of someone typing furiously across across a keyboard. Shift my attention I started walking in the opposite direction towards the sound coming from a small office in the right corner of the room. As I got closer I noticed that the door was slightly ajar. I peaked through the crack of the open door to see Christian gliding his fingers across the keyboard in a frantic frenzy.

"FUCK!" He yelled grabbing his hair with both hands.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" He yelled at the computer screen.

He collapsed into the computer chair that was sitting directly behind his backside.

"Christian." I called pushing the door open and shuffling my feet into the room

"What are you doing here Ana? I thought I told you I needed some time alone." Christian demanded

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. You had me worried on the phone." I explained

"Shouldn't you be studying? It's late don't you have school tomorrow?" Christian asked making it clear with his body language that he didn't want me there

"I don't have any studying to do for tomorrow. You sounded so upset on the phone that I had to come down here to make sure you were ok. I want to help Christian." I said

"How did you even know I was here anyway?" Christian asked shifting his gaze to the computer screen sitting on the left side of the desk.

"I could hear the echo bouncing off the walls and I knew that you could only be in one place" I explained

"How intuitive of you." He commented

"Christian I love and care about you and as much you think I'm just a naive girl I'm alot smarter than you give me credit for. Do you not think I don't know what's going on here? You're avoiding me. Is it because you think I couldn't help you with your problem? Do you think i'm not smart enough?" I cried

"Ana I'm frustrated and angry right now. I just didn't want you to see me like this." Christian sighed lowering his gaze to the floor

"I want to know every part of you, not just the happy, funny parts. You don't need to keep your guard up." I pleaded in near tears "Please tell me what's wrong so that we can fix it together. You are not alone anymore."

Christian stopped adjusting his gaze to look directly into my eyes as though he was searching for my sincerity. He seemed speechless. He took a deep breath as he stood up to meet my stance. He searched the abyss for the words to convey his thoughts. I held my breath waiting for Christian's next move. Was he going to let me help him or was he going to angrily rush me out of the building to continue his rant. He pivoted his body so that I could see what was on the computer screen that he was swearing at earlier. He rolled the chair had been sitting at towards me, motioning for me to take a seat. Taking the hint I sat down in the plush chair. He rolled the chair in front of the computer screen. Now I had a full view of the project that he was working on. Except to me it looked like an Old Dos program from the early 90's with multiple screens in all corners of the monitor.

"I'm working on a new operating system that I wanted to present next week and I don't have the framework done. I don't know how I'm going to do this. The Board of directors is expecting something revolutionary and all I have is this." Christian exclaimed pointed to the screen

Christian had three monitors that sat side by side on the large mahogany desk. It was difficult for me to even begin to decipher what he was working on. The monitor in front was filled with small typed up codes on a black background. The two monitors on the sides had several open windows. One looked like a chat, while the other ones were of programs that I was unfamiliar of.

"Well" I started "When I think of the perfect operating system, I think about something that makes my life easier. If I had a computer that had everything synced up to it and I could access all my social media apps from the desktop so that I could update my profiles and song lists, while I surfed the internet that would be very efficient and easy for even the most illiterate. If i could just tap the computer and something from one device to another. That would be the perfect operating system." I visualized staring intently at the memorizing computer screens.

"Similar to an Iphone and a Mac?" Christian inquired

"Yes but easier to operate without tonnes of hidden fees. Itunes is not the best interface. The Icloud offers very little space and requires a monthly fee for more space. Plus you need a new Iphone every few years because it becomes slow and difficult to use as it ages." I explained

"So something that incorporates everything in one. That can be used for both commercial and personal use. That doesn't have hidden fees" Christian clarified

"Yes, That would truly be revolutionary." I agreed

"That's a very good Idea, Ana" Christian said softly as though he was in a trance.

"Really?" I asked feeling pleased with myself

"That could be the Idea that I've been searching for" Christian exclaimed

Christian's face lit up like fireworks on the 4th of July. His posture straightened as he looked down at me with a fiery excitement that could be communicated with his facial expressions alone. The muscles in his arms flexed as he reached out to grab my waist pulling me to a standing position.

"YOU DID IT! THAT'S FUCKING BRILLIANT!" He cried in a higher than normal pitched voice.

"I did?" I asked confused

"Yes you did" Christian cried grabbing my face a planting a kiss on my lips.

"Your welcome." I replied

"I don't know why I didn't think of that." Christian breathed

"Different perspective, maybe?" I asked rhetorically

"With both our minds together we are unstoppable." He laughed


	33. Kiss and make up

Christian POV

I felt a weight being lifted off my chest as Ana explained the perfect operating system. It was in that moment that I realized that she perfecting complimented me in both body and mind. I wanted to keep my work life separate from my personal life but maybe I've been wrong. I underestimated Ana's ability to be an asset to my projects and work. She was brilliant and innovative just as much as she was beautiful and elegant. It was stupid and childish to push her to the side when she clearly could handle both a relationship with me and her education at the same time with finesse.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away earlier. I was wrong. I wanted to separate my relationship from my work but I need you in every aspect of my life." Christian said

"Your apology means so much to me." She cried wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace

Her physical display of love was like a revelation to my mind and soul. Could I commit to this one woman for the rest of my life? Her presence brings such joy to my life. A joy that I had not felt with anyone else. I still feel a sense of fear of committing my entire life to travel down one linear path. Would Ana change once we were fully committed to each other.

I Kissed her gently across her sweet cherry tinted lips. She smelled of a fragrant body wash and tasted of candied lip gloss. If heaven was anywhere it was right here with me now. She was like an angel sent from heaven to put me on the path to happiness and life fulfillment. Her presence calmed me in the mist of adversity and chaos giving me clarity.

Ana was slowly breaking down my barriers and getting a true taste of how I was. As scared as I had been before I suddenly discovered that I felt OK with this vulnerability. Ana was going to accept me for who I was, this she had proven time and time again to me. I looked up at her tender face wearing my heart on my sleeve. I felt a complete sense of peace. I allowed myself to be free. Speaking the thoughts that came to my mind without any conscious filter

"All my anger melts away as soon as I see you" I admitted

"That's a good thing." She answered smiling

"I think I need to have you around anytime I'm stuck on something." I joked.

"You can count on me being hard to get rid of." Ana remarked

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" Christian asked resuming his place in front of the computer.

"I do. So I will have to go soon as it is very late." Ana replied seductively.

"How soon? Do we have time for some fun." I asked coyly running my warm strong fingers underneath her thin T-shirt till I reached her breasts. I used my fingers to pinch her nipples forcing blood to flow to the area. She moaned melting into my strong embrace.

"There's one other room that I didn't show you last time we were here. Do you want to see it?" I asked whispering gently in her ear.

"Yes Please" She answered with her cute giggle that usually came out when she was excited about something.

We left my private office and made a short walk down a corridor. I wanted her to be comfortable and sometimes when I spent a large amount of time here working I needed a place to crash. I pulled open the door to reveal a bedroom complete with a bed and dresser.

"Really?" She cried

"Really." I smirked

I cupped my hands around her ears pulling her head towards mine for a long passionate kiss. She met my vigor as our kissing became more lustful and rough. I grab her ass, lifting her off the ground and dropping her down on to the bed. Her body sinks into the plush obusform mattress. In less than an instant I pounce on her slender frame without losing a beat. I pull the T-shirt up over her head as I continued to devour her soft lips. Her moans of pleasure spoke volumes as I made a trail of soft kisses from her neck to her umbilicus. Looking up at her perfectly symmetrical face I formed a firm grip on the rim of her pants pulling them off in one fluid motion revealing a pair of sexy white lace panties. She lifted her pelvis as I slid her panties down to her ankles placing my fingers around her moist lips. I sucked on her moist lips taking in every drop of her essence. She tasted sweeter than candy as I used my tongue to explore her precious pleasure spot. Her loud moans of ecstasy encouraged me to continue like an encore at a concert. I braced her hips as dove deeper into her wet hot orfice.

"Fuck me." She whispered through heavy sighs of pleasure

"Your wish is my command." I said as I climbed up her body.

Feeling her hot moist vagina I penetrated her being conscious of every electrical current I was feeling. I thrusted into her hard over and over again. I knew her body well. She liked it rough with periods of an intermittent soft touch.

"OH Christian." She moaned

"Ana You feel so good." I sighed heavily.

She lifted her hips to meet mine as I thrusted into her welcoming sex. I felt the build up as I slowly reached the climax that my body was craving. Without warning she cried out "I'm coming" as she released all tension in her body. Feeling sense of accomplishment I released myself inside her slowly collapsing next to her satisfied body.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep with another woman again you know." I confessed keeping my eyes on the ceiling.

"I was hoping you'd say that because I feel the same way." She admitted as she turned on her side to look me in the eyes.

"How could I not? You have me under such a deep spell." I said feeling such joy that I could not hide the smile that was spreading from ear to ear.

"I love you so much Christian you have no idea." She answered kissing me gently "I don't want you to forget that."

"I love you just as much Ana. Anything you want is yours and yet you ask me for nothing." I cried feeling an overwhelming flood of emotions. It could have ben the hormones but I felt tears of joy well up in my eyes.

"There is something I want." Ana laughed.

"Anything." I agreed

"I need a date for my grad." She answered.

"It would be my honour." I replied.

Ana POV

The day i had been working towards for the past 4 years finally came, my graduation. I could finally rest knowing that I had passed. I was excited for the next half of my life. Finding a job as a nurse was what worried most of my peers. However, I knew that Grace had a position for me at the hospital. I wasn't sure where just yet but as a new grad I couldn't be picky. I was going to take whatever position she could find for me and perform it with everything I had. I was eternally grateful for her help. I looked in the mirror at my long white skirt and white nurses cap. Straightening out the wrinkles in my outfit. I looked like a nurse from World War 2. Still there was something sexy about a nurse in all white that I knew Christian would appreciate. I held my head high because i felt so proud. I have wanted to be a nurse since high school and I was finally here. I finished my make up and slipped on a pair of white heels to match. Christian was waiting for me with open arms at the front door. He was wearing a Tuxedo like he was taking me to prom. He was so sexy and handsome I still couldn't believe he was my date for grad. I could not be more proud to have him as my date tonight for this special day.

""Are you ready?" Christian asked as i came down the stairs

"As ready as i'm every going to be" I answered

"This is your day, Ana. You have earned it. Remember the hard part is over, this is the easy part" Christian assured me.

I wrapped my arms around his muscular frame, trying to hold back my tears of joy. I didn't want my mascara running, I had spent too much time on my make-up for that. I took his hand as he led me to his shiny, black Mercedes. He opened the passenger door like the perfect gentleman. I kept my hands on my lap as Christian drove us to the Auditorium where my grad was being held. My parents and siblings would be there and it will be the first time they will be meeting Christian. I was more nervous for the meeting than I was for the graduation itself. My parents were very down to earth and pleasant and deep downI knew that Christian would have no issues getting along with them but that didn't stop the butterfly's from dancing around my already quezzy stomach. My older brother was a bit awkward at times but he was nice in a quirky kind of a way. My younger sister was still in high school, she would probably be quite impressed that I landed such a hottie, jealous even. Christian dropped me off in front of the Auditorium then went to park the car. I waited for Christian by the door. I watched as my peers walked in wearing the same classic nurses uniform as I was. Jessica stopped at the front door and walked over as soon as she saw me.

"It's finally over." She said sauntering over to where I was standing.

"There were many day's I thought I wouldn't make it." I agreed

"Did you bring your boyfriend?" Jess inquired.

"Yeah! and my whole family" Jessica said pointing to a large group of people waving at her from inside the building.

"Are you still with your boss?" Jessica asked

"He's not my boss anymore. I quit! I have a job waiting for me at Seattle General" I answered

"Wow!" Jessica said. Her face filling with surprise.

"How did you get a job like that just after graduation?" She asked

"Guess I got lucky" I answered

"Yeah!" She sighed trying to hide her jealousy "That's quite impressive. If there's another job opening. Let me know"

"I definitely will!" I said

"Christian appeared pulling me close to

"Are you going to introduce me?" He asked smiling in Jessica's direction.

"This is my boyfriend Christian Grey" I said

"Christian, this is Jessica, we were in most of the same classes together in school"

"Nice to meet you" Christian replied shaking her hand

"Nice to meet you too!" She replied "Have fun guys I see my family waving me over. Ana i will see you on stage"

"Jessica skipped over to where her family was waiting. She soon became engulfed in a sea of loved ones. I turned back to Christian.

"Are you ready to meet my parent's after the ceremony?" I asked

"I'm ecstatic, I'll be waiting here when the ceremony is done and you can introduce us." He replied.


	34. Graduation

Ana POV

Having Christian in the audience as well as my parents meant so much to me. The ceremony was long and boring but a monumental accomplishment. I felt proud. My life could finally begin. For the first time I felt as though I was hitting a milestone that made me feel like I was entering into another realm of adulthood. There were a few speeches and acknowledgements before each student could walk the stage to get their degrees. I patiently waited my turn trying to control the my anxiety and nervousness. I felt as though I was about to throw up at points.

"ANASTASIA STEELE" called the MC.

I walked slowly onto the stage. I could barely see anything with the blinding lights coming from all directions. I could feel all eyes on me as I shook hands with the person handing out the degrees on stage.  
"Good Job!" She said as I crossed the stage  
"Thank you!" I answered through red stained cheeks.

I took another long sigh as I shuffled my heels across the stage, making sure that I followed the girl in front of me. I took a seat with the other graduates in alphabetical order in the front row of the auditorium. I couldn't wait to leave. Despite no longer being the center of attention I still felt an anxious sickness brewing inside me. The nausea felt mild and I was sure that I would not puke in the auditorium but I was definitely not comfortable.

Anxiety didn't usually have this much of a physical reaction. Stress sometimes but usually not this extreme. I was definitely nervous about Christian meeting my family after the ceremony. I didn't take many men home to my parents so it was not an awkwardness that I was used to. I hated bringing boyfriends home to my parents because if things didn't work out they start asking questions. No one needs to add fuel to the fire after a breakup. The last thing I need is for them to say "Where is that nice boy that you were dating, Ana?" or "Oh that's too bad things didn't work out" . I usually kept my romantic relationships private until things started to look more solid. In my opinion Christian and I were getting pretty serious at this point. We had been together for over a year. I had not asked him if his future plans involved a wife and kids but I assumed that they did. Christian had not made any declaration about not wanting to have kids. In my experience those that didn't want to get married or have kids usually felt very strongly about the matter and were very vocal about it.

The ceremony finally ended an hour later, which felt more like an eternity. My body felt sweaty and uncomfortable for most of the ceremony. The last hour had felt like pure torture. My parents had texted me to tell me that they were here and wanted to meet me at the door as soon as the ceremony was over but I had to go to the bathroom first. My sickness was coming to a head and I knew that if I didn't make it to a bathroom I would vomit in front of everyone. Everything else would have to wait. I clacked loudly as my heels hit the shiny, tiled floor finding the nearest bathroom locking myself safely in the stall I released all the contents in my stomach that was making me sick. I bent over and started heaving violently.

BLUGH! BLUGH!

I had no control. The sandwich that I had eaten to hold me over till dinner was lying in the toilet in a puddle of brown mush. I felt almost immediate relief as soon as I was done. My abs were sore like I had just finished 100 sit-ups.

"Are you ok?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Yeah! Just something I ate" I said wiping my mouth with toilet paper.  
"Do you need some water?" the voice asked.  
"Sure" I replied walking out of the stall.  
"Sounds like food poisoning or something" She said handing me a water bottle.  
"Feels like it too" I agreed "Thank you"  
"Get better" She said leaving me with the water bottle.

I checked my white nurses uniform. I was lucky. Not a drop had gotten on my crisp, clean outfit. I walked out to the front door to find Christian and my parents. Christian was waiting in the corner checking his phone just as he had promised earlier. My parents were outside the auditorium doors talking at the opposite side of the foyer. I walked over to Christian first. I wanted to have Christian by my side when I greeted my parents. I wanted this to go as smoothly as possible. With a man like Christian I was sure that my parents would be more than impressed.

"Ana, How do you feel?" Christian asked giving me a hug. I didn't want him to know I was feeling ill. This was suppose to be a joyous celebration. I wanted that to be the focal point of the evening.  
"Relieved" I answered "Do you want to meet my parents?"  
"I'd love to" He said smiling "Lead the way! I'll let you do all the talking."  
"They are a little bit quirky and they have no filter." I warned.  
"I can take it don't worry." Christian said confidently.

We walked over to where my parents were standing around chatting amongst themselves. My mom was a tall brunette with symmetrical features that showed her aging beauty. My father had short brown hair with thick curls. He stood tall with a small pudgy stomach. My mom was dressed in a long blue dress. My dad wore a red plaid button up shirt with black dress pants. They were what you would expect typical middle-class parents to look like.

"Congratulations Honey!" My mom gushed embracing me in a strong hug.  
"Congrats Ana." Dad affirmed

"Where's Alysha and Ryan?" I asked expecting my siblings to be here.

"Alysha had dance competition and Ryan is out with his friends." Mom answered

"Who's this?" Mom asked pointing to Christian  
"Christian. I'm Ana's boyfriend" Christian answered giving them both a strong hand shake.  
"Wow! Ana mentioned she was dating someone." Mom said her eyes wide.  
"Ana and I have been together for the better part of this year." Christian said  
"We are going out for supper. You both are welcome to join." Dad invited.  
"We'd love to. Where do you want to meet?" Christian asked  
"We were going to go to that Italian place around the corner called 'Il Corvo' Have you heard of it?'" Dad asked.

"Yes I have." Christian replied.  
"See you in a few minutes honey" Mom called as she and Dad walked to their car.

Christian waited till my parents were out of earshot before turning to me to give his full evaluation. "I think they're lovely." He said

"Wait till the crazy comes out." I laughed "I cant tell they really like you though, which makes my heart very happy."

We walked to the car. I could see by the expression on my parents faces when they saw Christian that they were a mixture of impressed and shocked. I didn't usually attract men that were a perfect 10/10. This dinner would be awkward as all first meetings do but my parents were clearly on board with my choice in partners so I was expecting a pleasant dinner.

I was a ball of nerves due to the situation. The nausea didn't help either. I was glad that Christian had not tried to kiss me because he would be in for a nasty surprise for him. I didn't want to get anyone to get worried. It was a combination of my lunch and the stress and anxiety of Christian meeting my parents that was making me sick. I ran over what I could eat at the restaurant. I was not remotely hungry but I had to order something or everyone would be asking me 'What was wrong?'. We arrived at the restaurant less than 5 minutes later. Christian turned off the engine and turned to me.

"This is very nerve racking for me" He confessed.

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed "Your amazing! If anything they are probably asking themselves how I landed someone so far out of my league"  
"I'm not out of your league Ana" Christian replied "If we are talking about money. Maybe. However, money doesn't buy you happiness. Most of the woman 'In my league' are entitled, snotty bitches that I wouldn't be caught dead with. Do not sell yourself short"  
"I just know that I don't have as much to offer." I said thinking about my words carefully.  
"You have offered me plenty. I'm not sure why this is even being mentioned now. However, We have a dinner with your parents to whom I would like to impress. So can we move on from this" Christian stated.  
"You're right! I need to give my head a shake" I said trying to sound convincing.  
"I want to see the sexy, confident Ana that I fell in love with" Christian said.  
"OK! You make a very good point. I'm going" I said getting out of the car.

Christian and I met my parents in a small cozy booth in the back of the italian restaurant. My parents were kind people that wanted what was best for me. If Christian made me happy they would take him in as family almost immediately. If he hurt me they would respond accordingly. Despite his formal attire Christian had a way of being down-to-earth. He was a powerful man of influence but not once did he flaunt his money or status. He was pleasant and kind. His eyes glowed with love every time he looked in my direction. I was proud to be sitting next to such a man. The were obviously curious and asking him a lot of questions.

"Where did you meet Ana?" mom asked.  
"We met at work. I work at Grey Enterprises as well. We needed a translator and Ana had the right skills for the job" Christian explained.  
"Ana always loved to learn things. She has an interesting fascination with language" Mom replied "We come from a german background but both Dennis and I don't speak any other language other than English"  
"I was very impressed at her abilities. There was little difference between Ana and someone that I was fully fluent" Christian agreed.  
"She's smart and focused" mom agreed "Tell us a bit about yourself."  
"I went to MIT and completed my degree in computing sciences. Then I started my own company." Christian said.  
"Wow! That's quite impressive" mom answered.  
"How about you? What do you do for a living?" Christian asked my parents.  
"I'm a locksmith. I used to have my own locksmith business when Ana was younger. I used to take her with me to work. She would re-key locks and cut keys. She was an excellent little worker" My dad said proudly.  
"Ana can pick locks and re-key door?" Christian asked surprised.  
"Well she did when she was younger I don't know if she does it now" Dad admitted.

I could tell that knowing that I worked with my dad as a locksmith really bothered Christian. I wondered if it was because of the locked room in his apartment. His demeanour seemed to change. He became more quiet as though deep in thought. The waitress came to take our order one by one around the table. When she got to me I asked for only hot water and toast. My parents seemed worried. My mother particularity became worried very easily. She wasn't overbaring by no means, just caring.

"I hope everything is all right." She said to me.  
"It is. My stomach is a bit wonky right now" I answered "Nothing is wrong"  
"Alright Honey" Mom replied with a look that said she knew I was lying.  
"If you need to go home and get some rest we will understand. It's been a big day" Dad empathized.  
"I should be fine. I think it was just nerves" I said with a nervous laugh.

This was what I was trying to avoid. All eyes were focused on my health. I could tell that everyone at the table was concerned especially Christian. The locksmithing thing bothered him a bit but it was nothing compared to his concern with We finished up our meals and said our good-bye's. I could see the concern in Christian's politely waited for my parents to get into their cars and leave before he approached me in the parking lot. Was he going to demand me to go to the doctor immediately?


	35. Ana's sickness

Christian POV

This was not the first time that Ana has been sick in the last few weeks. I wondered if she was avoiding what i'm sure that we were both thinking. Was she pregnant? We were physically intimate anything that we had the opportunity. If I was wrong it would be a relief but at this point it was the only thing on my mind. Fear took over my thoughts. What would I do if she was pregnant? I was not ready for this and I knew she was not either. She hadn't even started her career yet. I had to calm myself down so that I could breathe. Secretly I was praying that my suspicions were nothing.

"How long have you been feeling this way?" I asked trying to keep a straight face.

"It's not all the time Christian." She assured me

"Yes but How long has this been happening?" I repeated.

"two weeks maybe?" She answered

"I would like you to take one of those at home pregnancy test, Ana." I said sternly.

I knew that I could not force her but she was smart enough to know that at this point it was something that was necessary. She stood there in silence which only reaffirmed that she was suspicious about it too.

"I was planning on taking one anyway. "She confessed "Lets go to the store now."

The silence that plagued the car spoke volumes about what we were both thinking.

"PLEASE LET THIS BE A FALSE ALARM" I thought as I pulled into the drugstore. She opened the door preparing to go into the store to by the test.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" I asked trying to be supportive.

"I'll be fine Christian, It will only take me a minute." She walked slowly into the store.

Waiting was pure torture. My hands started to sweat and my anxiety mounted to epic proportions. Would she choose to keep the baby if she was pregnant? How would being pregnant effect her position at Seattle General that my mother had waiting for her? If she was pregnant I was just as much to blame as she was. We had a fierce attraction and made us crave each other incessantly. If she was pregnant that was my child that was growing in her womb. There was no way I was going to let that go.

Ana returned to the vehicle 15 minutes later with a box that held two pregnancy test.

"I'll do it when I get home." She announced.

She must have so many things going through her head. If I'm pregnant how will this affect my career? What will Christian's reaction be.

I love you Ana this is just a little faster than I had planned, I thought.

Ana POV

Christian brought me back to his apartment. I knew that there was something happening to me physically that I could not put my finger on. Pregnancy had crossed my mind but I didn't want to believe it. I was just starting my life. I wanted to be more established first. I loved kids and I wanted to have children of my own but not now. Grace had contacted with me a job in Hemodialysis, that I was to start directly after grad.

I threw my jacket on the couch. Practically walking out of my heels I walked briskly to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I could hear Christian following closely behind me.

"Tell me if you need anything." He called

Tears started to stream down my face, making my mascara run. I was a mixture of fear and anxiety. I washed the make-up off my face, then took a long look in the mirror. grabbing an empty glass I filled it with water and downed it hoping the the urge to urinate would come. I pulled my panties down to my ankles and plopped down on the toilet. I still didn't need to go so I started to read the pregnancy test instructions. Simple enough. I ripped open the small package, pulling the cap off the end. Making sure that I was prepared when I did need to pee.

If I was pregnant would Christian be angry? Would he blame me? He seemed very supportive right now but he had said that he was not ready for that kind of commitment right now.

I have to pee. I positioned the stick under the stream of urine, leaving it there till I was sure that I had soaked the end. I stared at the indicator waiting for an answer to my life changing question.

"You've been in there a while Ana, Is everything ok?" Christian called again.

PREGNANT

NO! NO! This must be a mistake. The tears started to flow like a stream down my face. Christian cracked open the bathroom door to make sure I was ok. I hadn't answered any of his pleas. He could tell by my face that the test was positive. I was expecting a door slamming, yelling or swearing but that's not what I got.

He knelt down getting on his knees, gently puling the test from my hand. He looked closely at the results. Them wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace, giving me a light kiss on the forehead. His touch was healing somehow, almost as though the results no longer mattered. I fell into him.

"I'm sorry Christian. I forgot my birth control pills when he went to Germany. This is all my fault." I cried

"It's OK. We are going to figure this out together." He answered.


	36. The Secret Room

Christian POV

My fears were slowly becoming a reality. I could not let her go through this alone. I didn't want to miss this opportunity to raise this life that we had created. I knew that if I pushed her away she would do it herself. She was a strong, independent woman. She was a kind and compassionate person and I could think of no one better as a mother to my people fear the unknown. Ana must be even more scared than I was, after all it was her body that would be undergoing the changes that pregnancy brings.

"I think that we need to find a gynaecologist so that you get the care that you need." Christian said thinking out loud.

"My job." she cried burying her face in her hands "I'm just starting my career"

"My mom has gotten you that job regardless. you have your entire life to be a nurse. This baby is a blessing in disguise. Let's be parents together." I said in as calming of a voice as I could muster.

"I love you so much Christian. I'm just scared. " She cried wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace.

"People in much worse situations have survived this." I assured her.

"You're right. I think that the hormones may be making me more emotional than usual. Pregnancy isn't a terminal illness." Ana stated, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"It's not the best time but you're strong." I continued to assure her.

"With you by my side there isn't anything that I can't handle." Ana trembled. I think part of her was trying to convince herself of her own strength. She needed to hear it out loud.

We were in the middle of adversity, a situation that we both had little knowledge of. My love for Ana had grown over time and I knew that she felt the same way. I had a complete sense of calm and comfort in her presence. I didn't have to pretend to like things i did not. I wasn't afraid of giving my honest opinion on any subject because Ana accepted me as I was. With or without money and beauty she would still be here. I was convinced that she would care for me if I was ill and not just because she was a nurse. Over the past few months I had been planning something extraordinary for her. A surprise that perfectly displayed my love for her. Something that would trying test our commitment to each other. Should I share it now? Was it too soon? In light of the situation I felt compelled to give it to her. Somehow I got caught up in the emotional moment that we were having and I decided bring her to where I was keeping it. The locked second bedroom.

Could Ana have picked the lock on my bedroom door? Does she know what I have in store for her? Would she do that? Should I ask to be sure? I was positive that she hadn't but still my curiosity got the better of me.

"Ana, Your father mentioned that you picked locks as a child." I started. I didn't know how to approach the subject without sounding distrustful but I had to be sure.

"If your asking if I picked the lock to your special room while you were sleeping the answer is no. If you wanted me to see what was in there you would have showed it to me." Ana said with a subtle eye roll.

"I'm normally very cautious when it comes to allowing new people into my life. It's not that I didn't want to show you. I wanted to make sure that you were ready." I explained

"Ready for what?" She asked.

"There are parts of my life that not even those that I am close to know about. I decided long ago that I would reserve that for the person that would be my most trusted ally, my wife. However, over the past 1 1/2 years you have steadily become more and more in grained in my life. So much so that I didn't want to picture a life where you were not apart of it." I continued.

"What do you mean?" She asked wiping fresh tears from her cheek.

"I think it's best that I just show you" I answered.

Holding her hand I helped her to her feet. We walked side by side making our way across the living room and down the hallway to the forbidden room that held all things that I liked to keep private. The room that every girlfriend I have taken home has asked about. The room that every girlfriend I have had I have told her that it would remain private. The room that my mother and sister knew little about. The room that I was going to open for the woman that had stolen my heart and soothed the struggles of my soul.

I pulled a small key from my suit pocket and glided it into the keyhole. In a moment of hesitation I looked at Ana. I wanted to prepare her for the sight that she was about to witness. Opening this room would unlock my most inner feelings that I kept to well hidden. I turned to her my expressions soft and full of love.

"No turning back" I stated giving her one last chance to leave.

"I'm ready for whatever you have to show me." Ana replied.

Ana POV

I held the positive pregnancy test in my hands. Tears falling down my cheeks. Would I make a good mother? I didn't have much experience, I had helped out a little bit with my younger sister but she was only 5 years younger than me. Would I have the support I needed? How involved would Christian be?

Christian had seemed alarmed that I had a background in locksmithing, which I'm sure he was blowing out of proportion in his mind. I helped my dad out I'm not a professional and the last thing on my mind was to bring a lock-picking set to his place so that I could get into a room that he stated adamantly was private. As much trust that we had in each other there was still a small part of him that needed reassurance. He held the key to that room as though it was the key to his soul. Whatever was in there must be top secret. Did he think that I was going to start telling the world? Was the object or information that he held in that worth money to competitors in the industry. Money was not what I was after so if that was what he thought he was sorely mistaken.

Christian gently removed the pregnancy test from my clenched hands placing it on the counter beside the sink. Grabbing both my hands he lifted me to my feet. I followed him to the room that he had forbidden me to see. Time seemed to pass more slowly than before as he opened the door with the key from his suit jacket pocket. He pushed the door open allowing me to walk in first.

My eyes scanned the room taking in every inch of it's amazing set up. The room was similar in size to Christian's bedroom but more rectangular. The entire back wall was filled with computer monitors, all of which were doing various jobs. He had four monitors in the bottom left corner dedicated to cameras that he had hidden in various parts of the house and one that over looked the underground parking garage. I could see why he didn't take first dates into this room. The middle monitors had complicated programming codes spread across the screens. Definitely a language that I didn't understand. The other screens looked to be used to run video feeds and look up information on various search engines.

The most eye opening part of this room wasn't the complicated computers it was the amount of pictures and objects that were dedicated to me. It looked like he was planning a surprise party dedicated to me. There were red balloons to either side of the room. A home made banner was strung across the center of the room that read "Will you Marry me?". Streamers and party paraphernalia covered every inch of the room.

In the center of the room was a small round table with a large hard cover book on top of it. I was speechless, all I could muster was hugs and kisses of excitement. All this just for me?

"Open it." He instructed as I stared at the book on the table

I pulled open the cover to see pictures of Christian and I on our first date in Russia. I hadn't even noticed that he had been taking photos. I guess in this day and age it's expected. I turned the pages slowly as I analyzed the pictures that we took of our experiences together. If I was tearful before it was nothing compared to the outpouring of emotions I felt as I leafed through the album that read like a book. All of our happiness and love documented in picture form. I didn't notice Christian reach for a small box that was so neatly placed beside the large album. I was too enthralled with the thoughtfulness of this beautiful photo album.

"You did all this for me?" I asked through warm tear stained cheeks.

"You approve?" Christian asked almost begging for my approval.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" I cried my hand clasped over my mouth as not to let out my shrieks of ecstasy.

"Yes. I don't want to go another day without you in my life. Would you be my wife?" he replied getting on one knee. He opened the tiny box to reveal a shiny white diamond ring that looked to large and expensive to be on a middle-class nurse's hand. The love was shining through his eyes looked too bright to be contained by two eyes. He looked up adoringly as though my answer would surely seal his fate.

"Yes" I whispered "Now our lives can truly begin."

The End

****Author's notes****

Thank you so much for reading my story. This is my first fan fiction and without your support I would not have been about to complete so from the bottom of my heart thank you. I plan to do revisions in the coming weeks so that I can provide an even better story. Please message me if you are interested in a sequel or would like to read more stories similar to this one.

Did you like Ana and Christian's character arc? Did you like the plot? let me know! I love feedback.


End file.
